Touch of heaven, Tears of hell
by AmberEyes
Summary: During a time of trouble with remy, Rogue makes a startling decsion that effects the lives of everyone, but most of all her own.
1. What Are We Fighting For?

**Touch of Heaven, Tears of Hell.**

**Author:** AmberEyes

**E-Mail**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee, much to my disappointment. I'm just using them for my own purposes.

**Rating**: R rating for sexuality.

**Pairings:** Rogue/Remy LeBeau

Scott Summers/Jean Grey

Jubilee/Wolverine

**Category:** Romance

**Archive:**

**Summary:** During a time of troubles with Remy, Rogue makes a decision that effects everyone's loves but most of all hers.

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, bare with me. I'm not giving up on Blaze It Up. I promise but I had to stall a bit with the next chappie. I had it done and then the disk I had it on malfunctioned and I lost it. I promise I'm still working on it but it may be awhile until it's updated because I had to start over. Until then, like I said bare with me and here's the beginning of a new story to tide you over. I'm sorry; I'm working as fast as I can. Feedback... feedback...feedback... don't let fan fiction authors starve and become an endangered species.

****

****

**Prologue**

_" Non!"_

" But why?"

" Because I don't think its dat good an idea _chere_, dat's why!"

" It may be mah only chance!"

" You don't know that Rogue, and it's a bad idea to go just on a gut instincts!"

" You're always telling me to go on mah instincts."

" Not like dis!"

" How long have they been fighting this time?" Jubilee asked as she leaned against the wall, and watched the frown crease Jean's head.

"All night." Jean said with a shake of her head. " It's _bad_ this time Jubes, I can feel it."

"And that's not just because you're psychic?" Jubilee said as she watched the door.

" No." Jean said. " They've been fighting since dinner, normally they'd have stopped by now."

" Yeah and moved on to other things." Jubilee said with a shudder. " Do you think this could be it?"

" I don't know." Jean said sadly as she rubbed her temples. " I _hope_ not."

" They won't break up." Jubilee said with a wave of her hand. " They'll fight, be angry for a few days then make up again. They always do."

" This time is different." Jean said with a shake of her head. " Rogue's got no powers, she has a chance at a normal life and I don't think Remy's ready for that. Rogue's just figuring that out now"

" Ouch!" Jubilee said with a shake of her head. " That's a harsh lesson to learn about some one you've loved for as long as she's loved him."

" It is." Jean said, listening as the yelling progressed.

" I have to go." Jubilee said as she pushed away from the wall. " I left Logan with the baby, and you know how scary a situation can come from that." She patted Jean's hand. "Tell me what happens?"

" You'll find out somehow anyways." Jean said with a sigh as she shifted her position. " Around her, things don't stay secret for long."

" True enough." Jubilee said as she turned and hurried down the hall towards the Rec room, where Logan waited with their two year old daughter Genesis.

Jean sighed when she was alone and winced, hearing something crash loudly against the wall. " I wouldn't want to be in her shoes for anything in the world." She whispered as she continued her vigil. " Of that I have no doubt _at_ _all_."

"That's was real mature Rogue." Remy said as he looked at the remains of the lamp, now shattered on the rug. " _And_ it proves my point _chere_."

" And that _is_?" Rogue said as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

" We are _not_ ready for a baby." He said. " Children, in general."

" That's your opinion." Rogue argued. " Ah think we are."

" And that lamp?" Remy said to pointing over his shoulder. "What's that say?"

" It says Ah'm angry." Rogue said. " And Ah don't know what ta do here."

" That's my point.' He said. " We can barley go a week without one of us being angry at each other, imagine what that would do to a _child_ to see it's parents fight like dat ."

" We'd be fine." Rogue said as she sat down on the end of their bed. " We're teachers for godsakes, we're around kids all day."

" It's be different if it was one of our own." Remy said with as he ran his fingers through his hair.

" How?" Rogue argued.

" It just _would_." He said.

" Ah want a child." She said stubbornly. "_Our_ child. Ah've, _we've_, been given an opportunity here , with my powers negated we can have a family. Remy, can't you see that?" She sighed. " I have so few chances like this in mah life, Ah need to take then when they present themselves. Why can't ah make you see that?"

"What I see, is something Remy never thought he would." He said " I've never thought of you as a selfish person Rogue…until now. You're pushing dis because, _you_ want a child, not because it's what's right for us now. You're not thinkin of anyone but yourself, let _alone_ a child."

" This could be the only time we have together." Rogue said. "Are you saying you don't want a child with me?"

" _Non_!" He said with a sigh. " Remy's saying right now, he doesn't think we're ready for a child. Maybe in da future but not now, I won't help create a life then destroy it by given it a life that'll leave it miserable"

" So you think we're miserable?' She asked angrily.

" _Non_." Remy said. " Your putting words in my mouth."

"Their _your_ words Cajun." She said. " Ah didn't make them up."

" Remy didn't say you did." He said as he sat down beside her on the end of their bed.

" Look Rogue, _Anna_." He said as he reached up to cup her cheek softly, causing her to press her cheek into his palm automatically. She knew if he used her actual name he was bringing out the big gun. " Try to be reasonable, listen to me. We're _not_ ready for a child. It wouldn't be fair, to us _or_ it. I love you, but I'm not with you on dis, I'm sorry. It ain't fair to _have_ a child, just because _you_ _can_."

" It's more then that." She said softly. " I want our child because it's out child, it's the best of you and me combined."

" True.' He said. " But it'll be that way whenever we have a child, not just now."

'We don't know how long my powers are going to be negated." She said.

"Who cares?" He said. " If they come back we'll fine a way Jean'll help us. You'll see, it'll be better dis way."

" No it won't." Rogue said sadly.

'Well Remy's spoken his final words on it." He said firmly. " And dat's dat."

" Okay." Rogue said after a moment.

" Okay?" Remy said with relief. " You mean okay, like you'll wait?" he grinned at her. ' You won't regret it _chere_."

" No." Rogue said as tears coarse down her cheeks. " That's not what Ah meant Remy."

" Den what do you mean?" Remy asked quietly.

" Ah want you to move out.' She whispered brokenly as she stated out the window.

"_What_!" He asked. " You can't be serious."

"Ah am." She said. "Call me selfish, call me a bitch, what ever you want but if you won't back me up on this then we're over Remy." She shook her head. " Ah can have a child with our without you, I wanted it to be with you but obviously you don't want that."

" Now, Anna, come on." He said " I didn't mean forever, I just meant not right now."

"And I _need_ right now." Rogue said " Before my powers come back, and I lose my only chance."

"Den we're at an impasse." He said.

" Yeah." Rogue said as she started to cry.

" Remy don't want us to break up." He said as he felt tears flow from his own eyes. " I love you Anna."

" And Ah love you." She said " But we're done Remy, if you don't back me up on this."

With that she turned her back to him, and curled up on their bed as he stared down at her in disbelief. She was throwing away five years in an instant, it didn't seem real at all to him… and yet he knew it was. He steeled his resolved, he wasn't going to give into her on this, he knew he was right. "Fine." He said after a moment. " Remy'll get Scott to cover his classes tomorrow and he'll move his stuff back to da old room, if dat's what you want."

" It is." Rogue said softly, never looking at him.

Remy nodded and turned to leave. " I'm sorry Anna.' He said as he left. " I really am."

" So am Ah." Rogue said as she cried, feeling all her world slipping away. " So Ah'm Ah." She didn't look back as he left, knowing she'd cave in if she did and then her dreams of a family would be lost. Instead she turned inward and began to think, to plan, so she could build a new life for herself.

Alone.

Bright and early the next morning, rogue slipped from her classroom, leave her T.A in charge, and down the hall to Jean's office. She entered to find Jean, doing paper work for there up coming student grad and wasn't surprised to see the knowing look on her friend's face.

" You've heard?" She asked as she sat down.

Jean nodded. "He got Scott to cover for him so he could clean his stuff from your rooms, I'm sorry Rogue."

" Ah'm, not.' Rogue said. " Obviously there were more problems there then Ah ever thought."

" Maybe." Jean agreed as she sat back in her chair. 'Do you think you'll get back together?"

" No." Rogue said firmly. " Ah don't think so."

Jean shook her head. " I didn't think the two of you would ever break up."

" Me neither." Rogue said. " but that's not why Ah'm here Jean not that talking to you isn't helping."

"Alright, you've got my attention then." Jean said as she leaned on her desk casually. " What can I do for you."

" This isn't easy for me to say." Rogue said gently as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

" Then just spit it out." Jean said. " That's always the easy way."

"Alright." Rogue said then took a deep breathe and faced her friend. " The thing is Jean," She said finally, biting her lip, almost afraid to speak. " Ah need _you_ to get _me_ pregnant."

**To be continued…**


	2. Baby Blues

I

**_Three Months later_**_…_

_ This plan is never going to work>. _

_ Sure it will. >_

_ No, it won't and then Remy's gonna kick my ass for helping you. >_

"Gee whiz, thanks for the encouragement." Rogue said aloud as they walked down the hall, amid the clusters of students changing classes.

"I'm serious." Jean whispered as they ducked into her empty classroom for a moment. "He's going to be furious, and then as soon as he figures out I'm in on this, he's going to come back on me."

"Jean, Sugah, you worry too much." Rogue said gently as she perched on the edge of her desk. "You got to have a little bit of faith.'

"Now, you're starting to sound like Kurt." Jean said with a laugh as she took a sip of her coffee. "And what do you mean have faith?" She snorted. "This is _Remy_, we're talking about, the man _blows_ things up for a living, not to mention a favorable hobby."

"Ah'll make it clear, you really had nothing to do with this." Rogue assured her. "That it was all mah idea and you just helped me along a bit."

"A bit?" Jean said her jaw dropping, "I practically orchestrated the entire thing."

"Yes _but_ it was mah idea." Rogue said with a sigh. She shook her head lightly. "Do you think this is gonna stir up trouble?"

"You ask this _now_?" Jean said, her eyebrows flying up, as she tossed her friend a glance. "Isn't it a little late?"

"Jean Ah'm serious." Rogue said worriedly.

"So am I." Jean said then sighed at Rogue's expression. "Alright, you want the truth?"

"Yes." Rogue said. "Ah do."

"I think Mount Vesuvius erupting and burying _Pompeii_ caused less trouble then you're about to."

"Jean!"

"Well it's true." Jean said. "But that's not something you should focus on _now_. It's not like you can change what you did, nor should you have too." She slipped a reassuring arm around Rogue's shoulders. "Your entitled to a family like everyone else sweetie, even more so and the team will see that."

"And the Cajun?" Rogue said softly.

"He'll have to deal, won't he?" Jean said as she used her telekinesis to shift the papers on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for. "It's not his problem anymore, is it?"

"Nope." Rogue said as she leaned harder against the desk and closed her eyes for a moment. "It's not."

Jean knew for a fact that was a bald face lie. Just because he and Rogue were apart, didn't mean Gambit was going to care any less about Rogue. It just meant he was going to have to learn to express it in different ways. Jean knew for a fact he was going to fly off the handle when Rogue finally worked up the nerve to fill him in on what was going on. It was something she was inwardly preparing herself for because when it happened she wanted to be as _far_ away from Rogue and Remy as possible.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Jubilee bopped into the room, her usual cheery self dressed in a bright yellow leotard for her morning Intro to Dance class, as was the norm and carrying Genesis on her hip as she took in her two best friends. "You two seem down and out."

"Down but _never_ out." Rogue said with a laugh as she took Genny from her mother and bounced the baby off her hip affectionately. "God, she looks more and more like Logan ever day."

"Tell that to him, he thinks she looks like _me_." Jubilee said as she chucked her daughters chin. "I really can't see ether of us in her yet." She snorted. "Well except for her temper ,_that_ she got from her daddy."

"Ah'll bet." Rogue said as she inhaled the sweet baby smell, coming from Genny. The feel of her in her arms was enough to make things almost _real_ for Rogue, and it reminded her of what she was striving for.

"So what's up?' Jubilee said. "And don't say anything because_ I_ can tell."

Rogue looked at Jean.

Jean looked at Rogue.

"Don't look at me." Jean said finally. "This was _your_ idea." She held up her hands in defense and backed away as she took the baby from Rogue and smiled down at her.

"Come on tell me." Jubilee begged. "I can keep a secret."

Both women turned and looked at Jubilee skeptically, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, okay I _can't_." Jubilee modified. "But I'll give it a good try, I promise."

"Yeah until Logan tortures it out of you." Jean said. "And then it'll be all over the mansion like John's pet blazes."

" I promise I won't tell." Jubilee said. "_Really_, you guys should trust me by now."

" Okay, okay." Rogue agreed. " Ah'm gonna tell everyone at the meeting tonight, anyways, so it really doesn't matter if you find out now." She sighed. "But if you spread around what Ah'm about to say, _Ah'll_ torture you and it won't be fun like Logan's."

" I get it already, so _spill_." Jubilee said as Rogue leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Jean watched as Jubilee's eyes got wider and wider as Rogue spoke until she finally squealed. " Ohmygawd!"

" You can't say anything." Rogue said as she pulled back. " It'll cause a lot of trouble Jubilee, I mean it."

" I get it." Jubilee said enthusiastically until Jean sent her a mental message of what Rogue wasn't saying, but more of what she was implying. " Oh I _get_ it." She said in dismay. "Well now I wish you hadn't told me _at_ _all_, this is going to be _hell_ to keep quiet about."

Rogue looked at Jubilee in apprehension as she paled visibly.

" I'm kidding." Jubilee said as she held out her arms. " Now give me my kid, I've got to take her to the day care and jet off to my dance class before they all take off on me."

Ad if on cue Logan strode into the room and gently removed Genesis from Jean's arms. "I need to borrow _this_." He explained gently as he cuddled his daughter close and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought we agreed she was going to the daycare today." Jubilee said perplexed.

"We did." Logan said. "But my afternoon classes got canceled, so I thought it would be a good time to spend some time with her. There's really no need for her to be in the day care when one of us is free, right?"

"Right." Jubilee said happily. "I think it's a good idea, not that you ever need an excuse to spend time with our daughter."

"Right, Good." Logan said then said quietly. "Plus Scott bet me a case of beer, _their_ daughter was cuter then ours. I needed to get the proof that ours is, namely _her_."

" How?" Jubilee said dismayed. "And for the record, I don't like you using our only child to _bet _or_ as _abet."

" It's not a bet _really_." Logan said with a wince, hearing the tone of her voice. The tone that clearly meant _we will discuss this later in private and you'll be sleeping the pull out couch... again_. "It's more of a theory, baby, and she's the winner hands down anyways."

" She is?" Jean said defensively. " I may be prejudiced but I think Olivia is _pretty_ cute."

" Of course you do, you're her mother." Logan said as he turned to leave the room. "Fathers are less biased when it comes to their kids."

" Bullshit." Rogue said affectionately as they watched him go.

They could all hear him talking to Genny as he went. " Give daddy a smile sweetie, _that's_ it. Now when Scooter looks at you, do the same thing, only _bigger_ and I'll give you a cookie!"

"She can't smile any bigger then that!" Jubilee called with a laugh and a wave of her well manicured hand. "She's little; she has a _little_ mouth, that's as good as it gets for her! I swear if that baby comes home _blue_ again, your gonna get it Wolverine!"

"Yeah, yeah, _yeah_!" Logan said affectionately, his voice getting softer as he got further away. "I love you too Jubes."

"I love you too." Jubilee said, praying the honestly the baby wouldn't come home covered in blue pool chalk like she had the last time Logan had been watching her. It had put Kurt's natural blue coloring to shame and taken days to wash completely from her skin.

" This is what they do on their days off now you know." Jean said with a sigh as she sat down. " They used to work on bikes, work in the danger room with the safety controls off, fight, play pool. Now they sit around and argue about who'd children are smarter, better looking, ECT." She laughed. " Being the tough men they are."

" _Mushballs_, the lot of them." Jubilee agreed bluntly as she looked at her watch and winced." Okay now I really have to go, I'll see you guys later." She waved over her shoulder. " And Rouge your secrets safe with me, don't worry."

" Thanks." Rogue called, watching as her friend left. She turned to Jean with a sigh. " Ah am so _screwed_, it ain't even funny."

" Yup." Jean agreed as she took a sip of coffee. " It'll be all over the mansion by sundown, but then, that's what you _wanted_ wasn't it?"

" You know me too well." Rogue said with a grin as she pushed herself off the desk. " Ah'd better go see what my music class is up too, hopefully not trying to butcher any type of music I like."

Jean nodded and watched her depart, the smile leaving her face as Rogue left the room. She sunk down into her desk and laid her head in her hands for a moment as she smiled sadly and laughed. " Oh _Rogue_." She said after a moment. " What _have_ you done?"

Rogue was lost, totally in her own thoughts as she headed up the hall, munching on an apple she'd snagged from the teachers lounge on her way by, to notice when someone bumped into her. " Sorry." She murmured absently.

" Not a problem _chere_." A voice said gently, causing her to whip around and back step a bit.

They'd barely spoken in the three months they'd been apart, she'd avoided him, he'd avoided her. It was the name of the game for them now, aside from training with the team, they tried to stay out of each others space.

It was safer that way for both of them.

" How've you been?" She asked out of the blue, _needing_ to know.

_Ah miss you._

_Ah want you._

_Ah need you._

_More then ever._

" Fine." He said amicably as he smiled at her. "You?"

_I was stubborn._

_I was insensitive._

_I love you._

_Let's try again._

So many words floated around them like flowers petals in an pond, nearby but just out of reach and deadly to try get if they moved out of your grasp. Nether could speak as they stood rigid, and tried to sift past the hurt and pain that they had caused each other equally, but found their way blocked by what seemed like an stone fortress of differences.

"Ah'm good." She said at last after what seemed like an eternity, as she swallowed her food. She couldn't help wondering how much she should tell him, wondering if he could tell something was different and then laughing it off. " Busy."

"That's always helpful." He said with a sad laugh.

" Are you going to the staff meeting tonight?" Rogue asked, knowing how infrequently he attended the regular meetings.

" Wasn't planning on it." He admitted. " Some of da older boys, havin a poker game and Remy thought he'd go instead."

" Be at the meeting okay?" She asked. "Just for tonight, for my sake."

"Why?" he asked worriedly. "Something wrong?"

" No." Rogue said with a laugh. "You should just be there is all, Ah'd like you ta be there."

"Ahright." Remy asked mystified a bit at her request. "If da _chere_ asks, den Remy'll attend but you owe me one."

"Right." Rogue said vaguely as she continued down the hall, eating her apple and virtually ignoring the throngs of students still milling around the halls.

"Strange _chere_." He murmured as he watched her go, still admiring the sway of her hips under the black velvet skirt she was wearing. "But beautiful none da less."

He missed her terribly still, but it saddened him even more to think of being with her and having her unhappy because he couldn't give her what she wanted or needed so badly.

So he'd set her free to find someone who could, even though it killed him. Even though he still couldn't sleep at night, he missed her so much, the smell of her hair, her skin, what it was like to make love to her. The feel of her around him, on top of him, still haunted his thoughts like a spirit or ghost that taunted him alluringly.

"Lebeau!" A voice called from down the hall. Remy winced as he recognized Cannonball's voice from the auto lab. "You got a class to teach in here, or you just gonna stand there all day?"

"Coming." Remy said with a sigh as he turned and headed in that direction. Finding out about what Rogue had to say would have to wait until later that night at Xavier's staff meeting.

By the time dinner had rolled around that night, Remy was beginning to believe something was _very_ wrong with his Rogue. Twice more during the day he'd seen her, and twice she had avoided him like the plague. "What is it?" he asked Scott as they filled their plates with food. "Do I smell or something?"

"No." Scott said with a laugh. "Why?"

"Rogue." Remy said.

"Ahhh." Scott said knowingly. "Is she still bothering you?"

"Yeah, _no_." Remy said quickly, changing what he was going to say. "It's just, Remy talked to her today and things seemed better, ya know."

"And now?" Scott asked as he waved to his wife as she entered the dining hall with their children in tow.

"Now she's back to avoiding me." Remy said sadly as they turned to go to their regular table with the rest of the staff and their families. "Like nothing happened."

"Maybe she just needed to talk." Scott said as he hugged Nate and dropped a kiss on Jean's head. "Go ahead and get your food Honey, I'll watch the kids, I've already got theirs."

"Thanks." Jean said as she set the baby in her booster chair and hurried off.

"Anyways." Remy said as they sat down. 'What do you make of her?"

"I don't know." Scott said honestly. "Maybe she's healing, getting over the fight you had." He shook his head. "Anyways I wouldn't worry too much about it; she's been acting weird to everyone lately.'

"What do you mean?" Remy asked concerned.

"Oh nothing serious." Scott assured him. "It's just seems moody lately, she's got no patience, and no appetite. Look she's barely eating anything; she's just pushing it around plate." A quick look over told Remy, Cyclops was right, Rogue was barely eating anything. She was seated where she always sat, alone by the window, gazing out periodically as she pushed salad around her plate in lazy circles.

"And the trips into the city." Scott said. "She and Jean have been into the city like five times in the last three months, far more then normal, so what's that say?"

"That she likes to shop." Remy said with a sigh. "And we spend far too much time thinking about what they do when we're not around them."

"Still." Scott said as he handed the baby a piece of bread to gum. "Why are you worried?"

"No." Remy said. "Its jus she doesn't seem like herself, and Remy wonders _why_ is all."

"Well I wouldn't even bother trying to ask Jean." Scott said as he took a bite of pasta. "Because she'll bite your head off."

"Takes dat best friend thing seriously does she?' Remy asked with a crooked grin.

"Very" Scott said with a sigh.

"Remy just wishes he knew what she was thinking." Remy said. "So he could put these feelings aside for good."

"Good luck there." Scott said. "Jean doesn't even talk to _me_ about her friends, and I'm having sex with her regularly."

"Dat's more den I needed to know." Remy muttered as he speared a piece of steak and watched the women curiously. "Way more."

_ Ah can't do this! >_

"Yes, you can." Jean said aloud as she filled a plate.

_ No, Ah can't >_

"Yes, you can." Jean said, noting the panicky tone in her friend's voice and wincing at the sharp corresponding pull in her temples. "And stop _thinking_, your giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Rogue said as she heaped her plate with food, for her second helping. She wasn't really hungry but she'd seen Jean at the hot tables and thought it was as good a time as any to speak with her. "But it's true, Ah don't think I can do this tonight."

"You have to." Jean reminded her gently. "It's as good a time as any, and in fact it may be the best time. Before things go too far, and _somebody_ notices."

Rogue knew exactly what somebody she was talking about.

"It's gonna hurt him." She whispered. "Ah don't think Ah ever realized just how much until now. Ah don't think Ah can do this to him."

"You, don't have a choice." Jean said gently. "He's knows you and your body like the back of his hand, any change, any _bump_, he's gonna notice right away."

"Maybe Ah should tell him personally." Rogue suggested. 'You know take him aside and fill him in?"

"On what?" Jean said quietly. "That all those trips into the city, you weren't shopping for _cloths_?"

"Good point." Rogue said. "It just seems really _callus_ to just blurt it out in front of a group of people, after the fight we had about it."

"Rogue your _pregnant_, not _dying_." Jean said bluntly, letting the cat out of the bag. "He's gonna be upset ether way you tell him and your gonna have some questions to answer, harsh ones."

"And Ah'll tell him the truth." Rogue watching as Jean raised an eyebrow. "Ah _will_." She looked around quickly. "And watch how loud you say that will you."

"And ruin everything we've worked for?" Jean asked.

"Ah said Ah'd tell him he truth." Rogue said through gritted teeth." And Ah meant the _truth_."

"Ahhh." Jean said with a telepathic nod. "I _see_ what you mean. Good then I'll back you all the way."

"Thank you." Rogue said "Back to my original question, should Ah tell him with the group or pull him aside. Ah kind of owe him, don't Ah."

"No." Jean said honestly. "You two broke up, you don't owe him anything any more and as harsh as it sounds it's true." She sighed. "Tell him with the team like you would anyone else or alone, I don't know, do what you think is best."

"Thanks for the advice." Rogue said sardonically as they headed their separate ways.

"Not a problem." Jean said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

_Big Problem._

But she wasn't going to say a word; it wasn't her place to tell Rogue so.

She'd find out soon enough on her own anyways.

"Remy wonders what their saying?" Gambit muttered as he watched the two women talk at the hot tables.

"And you call me paranoid?' Scott said. "Probably pass the potatoes."

"Very _funny_." Gambit growled.

"I'm serious." Scott said. "What's so funny about two adults, talking food over a buffet?"

"I suppose." Gambit admitted. "I just have the damnedst feeling something is wrong and I don't know why."

"Calm down, before you blow up the table." Scott said, gesturing to the glowing fork in the Cajun's hand. "And set the fork down, I already can't see colors, I don't need to be one eyed anymore then I am as well. I'm sure its nothing."

"Your probably right." Remy agreed as he stated to eat, watching as Rogue went to her own seat and sat down to eat her meal. "I mean it can't be too life altering right or she'd have said something to me sooner right?"

" Right." Scott said.

" Remy has one more question Scooter." Remy asked as he looked around the room.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Why's is da junior Jubilee _purple_?" He asked as he watched Jubilee feed her daughter, still speckled with purple paint, all the while shooting looks at a guilty looking Logan as he got his own food at the hot tables.

" She told us not to let her get blue." Scott said mildly as if that explained in and then went on feed his own child as Remy tried to figure out what exactly was going on with the adults of Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters.

"Ah'm _pregnant_."

Boy, when he was wrong he was _way _off the mark.

Kind like thinkin an alligator in the bayou won't bite because it's already eaten.

Those were the first words that came to mind, after hearing Rogue speak later that evening at the staff meeting. He was so shocked in fact, he actually looked around the room to see if someone else had come in and spoken from behind him.

No such luck.

Her words sucked the air right out of the room and Remy's lungs like a punch to the gut, causing him to look around to see if anyone else was having the same reaction. He sat silently, not quite believing what he had just heard and yet knowing it was true.

That explained all of Rogue's strange behavior of late, what it didn't explain was anything else he needed to know.

The rest of the team sat silently absorbing the news as Remy felt his heart constrict in his chest while he waited for her to speak again. He eyed her body under the tight black jeans and green knit sweater she was wearing as if to see if there was any change, any swell indicating she was carrying a child but saw none, knowing it was _far_ too early for there to be any signs.

"Well." Xavier said after a moment. "This is good news, congratulations." He beamed at Rogue then turned to Remy as if to congratulate him as well. The look on Gambit's face told him all he needed to know, and that there was still many questions that needed to be asked and answered.

But sure as hell _not_ by him.

Suddenly Remy couldn't take it anymore, the room was spinning and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe. Knowing he would _definitely_ talk to Rogue lately, he turned and silently walked from the room, slamming the door behind him as he went, so loud it shook on its hinges.

"Well that answers _my_ next question." Scott said tersely as he leaned back on the couch.

"Mine too." Kitty said as she eyed Rogue in surprise.

"Oh dear." Xavier said, although he had known all along how the situation would work out. "This can't be good at all."

Rogue for her part didn't say a word, just sunk down on the nearest couch and dropping her face in her hands, wondered what in the _hell_ she'd really done.

After a few moments of silence, Kitty finally spoke up quietly. "So do you want to fill us in Rogue, or are you going to just let our imaginations run away with us?" As she spoke she eyed Logan up and down as if to make a lewd suggestion that caused Jubilee to ball up her fists in rage.

"Kitty!" Jean said sharply.

"It's okay Jean." Rogue said quietly as she looked away and then back at the team. Her friends gazed back at her, unjudgmental but still questioning as they tried to figure what was going on with her and Remy. "I knew it was going to be this way remember?" She straitened up and sighed as she wiped the tears from her face. "Ask away if you have questions, I'm not afraid to answer."

"So it's _not_ the Cajun's is it?' Logan asked kindly, figuring stating the obvious was as good a place as any to start.

"No." Rogue answered truthfully. "It's not, Logan."

"Whose is it?" Scott asked as he looked around surprise. "If it's not his."

"It's nobody's here." Rogue said at last. "I got artificially inseminated the last time Ah was in New York City."

"So who's the _donor_?" Jubilee asked, looking relived that she didn't have to keep what she knew about Rogue a secret anymore.

"Donor number 33642." Jean put in wryly at last as rogue caught her eyes and gave her a mental nod. "Dark auburn hair, green eyes, 6'3 in height, 185 pounds with an IQ of 112 . He's got the ability to store and convert the earth's natural energy's like wind and water to usable kinetic force using his body as a conductor. Works as a naturalist, loves the outdoors and music of all types and hails from the Southern United states just like Rogue."

"You were _in_ on this?" Scott said in surprise as he looked at his wife. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I couldn't." Jean said. "Rogue came to me professionally and asked for my help. I'd have been breaking patient's privilege if I had."

" Good excuse." Kitty said huffily.

"Shut your pie hole before I rip you a new one." Jean said sweetly as she looked at Scott. "Why do you think we were going into the city? God honey, we couldn't shop _all_ the time." She shrugged. " I took her to Janelle's clinic."

"Who's Janelle?" Jubilee asked in curiosity.

" Janelle Porter." Jean explained. " A friend of mine from Medical school, she's a mutant as well as a doctor." She sighed. " She runs a private fertility clinics for mutants, and _only_ mutants who want to have children with others of our kind. When Rogue came to me, I knew she was the person to help her."

" And she did." Rogue said happily. " Ah got want Ah wanted."

" If you think about it makes sense." Jubilee said thoughtfully. " More and more mutant women are reaching childbearing age, they can't _all_ find mutant men to sire children with."

"And not many would trust a normal man, not with the volatility of the situation between mutants and normals and the way the court systems are going for custody." Kitty agreed at last." A clinic is the right idea." She cocked her head though. " It still dehumanizes us though, it's kind of like saying we can't have kids normally, we're reduced to a number _yet again _if we go to a clinic, it's the same as registration."

" Not really." Rogue said. " And Ah think for me at least it was safer, Ah knew exactly what Ah was getting in too and with whom."

" Indeed, this _is_ up for debate." Xavier said thoughtfully. " I'd like to learn more about it, Jean can you put me in touch with your friend?"

" Of course." Jean said. " I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you."

"How'd you get pregnant so _fast_?" Jubilee said. ' Doesn't it take time to get pregnant like that. It doesn't normally work the first time does it."

" It didn't." Rogue said thoughtfully " It was the second time, Ah got _lucky. _It normally takes much longer then this and a lot more times."

" It's not an easy process by far." Jean agreed. "Rogue was lucky she got pregnant so rapidly, a lot of couples don't and spend a _fortune_ trying again and again. Her age and her phenomenal health really helped her along."

"Ah really can't explain it." Rogue said. " That's why Ah waited so long to tell you all, Ah wanted to make sure Ah was out of mah first trimester before I spoke. It's very common to miscarry the first time around."

" A wise decision." Xavier agreed as he patted her hand." Even if keeping Gambit in the dark may not have been."

" I'll say." Scott said tersely. " I think offering your hand to a starving lion would have been better." He coughed as Jean elbowed him in the ribs. "What?"

"Ah know." Rogue said sadly. " Ah can see that now, but Ah didn't know what else to do, given the fact he'd already said he didn't want children right now . Ah can't afford to wait and see what happens, my powers could come back at any time and then Ah might lose the only chance I have and Ah'm not willing to do that at all."

"Yeah, but how could you _do_ that to him?" Kitty said, wanting to get her two cents in.

"It _was_ kind of harsh to do that to him in that way." Jubilee agreed. "Although I can your point of view. I mean if you want kids, he doesn't have to be part of the equation if he doesn't want too be. This solves that part of the problem."

"I agree." Logan said.

"Thank you." Rogue said with a sigh. "At least ya'll are _honest_ with me."

"We'd support in anything you do." Scott said as he pushed up his sunglasses. "You aught to know that by now."

"Yeah." Jubilee said as she leaned over and gave Rogue a hug. "We're a family after all."

"Thank you." Rogue said as (much to her horror) tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Jubes back." You don't know how much that mean to me to hear that."

"Well, it's true." Logan said gruffly from where he sat beside his wife.

"I think I'm going to be ill." Kitty snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her." Jean said. "Every family has one or two token bitches."

"Yeah and in our case it looks like Kitty's both ours rolled into one." Jubilee observed.

"Ladies be _nice_." Logan said then raised an eyebrow. "Or at least let us get the mud or Jell-O pit out before you start."

"Very funny." Jean said as she stroked Rogue's hair.

"So you think you're ready to tackle single parenthood?" Storm said. "Well when it comes to help, you couldn't have asked for better compatriots."

"Really." Jubilee said with a grin. "We're all ready made baby sitters if you need us. Logan does a mean diaper change."

"If he remembers to diaper the right end." Scott said with a snort as Logan flipped him the bird.

"It's not like you have to do this all alone." Cannonball put in. "We're all here."

"Indeed." Xavier agreed, feeling more proud of them then ever. This was the dream he'd always envisioned. A team that worked together and supported each other, no matter what. It gave him a sense of accomplishment to see his plans working so well with so many people. "Another child will be a blessing around here."

"So." Logan said a few moments later with a light cough. "What are you going to do about the Cajun?"

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked quickly.

"Well at this moment he's outside the room pacing the corridor." Logan said with a snort. "I can smell him, and he is _angry_."

"It'll be alright." Rogue said with a sigh. "He'd never hurt me or the baby. Ah'll talk to him later and see if Ah can make him understand."

"I wouldn't put to much hope into him understanding right away honey." Jean said gently. "He's pretty hurt."

"He's _pissed_." Kitty said "And he's got a right to be as far as I'm concerned."

"Luckily nobody cars where your concerned." Jean said harshly as she turned to Rogue. "Do you want me to be there when you talk to him, since I had so much to do with this?'

"No thanks." Rogues said. "Although Ah appreciate the offer. I need ta talk to him alone Ah think."

"We understand." Xavier said gently as he patted her hand. "Try to remember, if he speaks harshly, it's not him, it's the anger speaking." He smiled kindly at her. "He'll calm down if you give him time enough."

"Ah hope so." Rogue said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Ah really do."

Remy was so mad, he was seeing red.

He paced up and down the corridor like a caged lion as pain, almost physical radiated through his body. He wanted to scream, cry, blow something up. Anything that would make the pain of what Rogue had done behind his back go away, so he could feel peace again.

How had his life come to this? He wondered, when a few months before everything had been about as close to heaven as he'd thought he was ever going to get. He'd had a good job, a nice place to live, good friend…

And most importantly he'd had _her_.

Rogue had been his light, his calming force when everything else was chaos around him and to find out she had done something like this, nearly dropped him on his rear end.

Her words floated back to him from the fight they had had that night _" If you don't want to have a child then Ah'll have one without you."_ He'd never in a million years though she'd actually go ahead and get herself pregnant on her own. He'd thought it was a phase that she was going through, something that would pass in time when she realized it was a bad idea. What where the odds she'd actually go through with it?

About the same as the odds of her getting pregnant right away like she had.

A numbing thought occurred to him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

What if it was _his_?

He and Rogue had been sleeping together steadily since their powers were negated. In fact he'd pretty much moved into her room and her bed since then. Birth control had never been spoken off, he'd always been careful to use a condom and he'd thought she was on the pill; but what if he'd been wrong?"

The thought caused him to drop his forehead onto his hand for a moment, nit because it appalled him (God knows he wanted children with Rogue, just not now) but because he still believed it was the wrong time for them to start their family. They still had issues to work out and brining a child into the middle of things would be like throwing a kitten to a pack of wolves.

Or worse …Jubilee at the annul 50 off sale at Hugo Boss.

But if the baby was _his_, there was nothing he could do about it except stand behind her. He didn't want to sacrifice being around his own child if there already was one in the oven. Yet it infuriated him to think of Rogue getting herself pregnant intentionally and then telling him of her plans for a family. Almost immediately he pushed that thought away, he knew Rogue and she wasn't like that or at least he hoped and prayed she wasn't.

He didn't know anything anymore for sure though and that scared him most of all.

He was leaning against the wall, a few moments later when the doors to Xavier's office opened and the others began to file out, casting him looks as they passed and hurried off in various directions.

Out of the blue, Remy was reminded of a time when he was about eleven or twelve, and he'd been picking pockets at a street fair in New Orleans. He'd been about to lift a wallet from a older gentlemen as he watched a group of belly dancers work their magicks on the crowd when he'd heard a yell from across the street. Another boy, several years younger then him, had been picking the crowed as well, Remy had known this. They'd passed each other a few times and chatted, each to let the other know, no territory was being invaded, they were on friendly terms. The boy was little, thin and sick and Remy knew he barely made enough with what little he stole to feed himself on scrapes. He'd sometimes shared his spoils with the child, if anything to keep him from starving but they were far from good friends. Still boys on the street had to stick together and he'd helped the kid as much as he could. True be told, he wasn't much of a thief, he was often caught and twice Remy had helped him out of scrapes but Remy knew he was trying his damnedst to avoid working the streets at night to make money. A resort no boy wanted to face unless he had no other choice.

Too late to shout a warning or help he watched as the hefty man, the kid had been trying to pick, caught on to what was happening to him.

_Literally_.

He'd picked the boy up by one scrawny arm and shook him so hard, across the street Remy could feel it and then proceeded to give him the beat of his young life. Gambit had stood transfixed, the wallet he'd been trying to steal forgotten as well as helping, as the crowed turned to stare at the gruesome sight in front of them. The look of fear on the young boy's face was something Remy had _always_ remembered. It was a look of pure terror, he knew he wasn't going to emerge unscathed from this ordeal and in fact he hadn't. Remy had learned later the boy had died of internal injures from the beating the man had given him.

However it had been the look of acceptance in the boy's eyes that had always _really_ haunted him. It was the look all boys on the street acquired eventually, a kind of acceptance that their lives on the street had begun like this, often brutalized at someone else's hands and that their lives would end like that. Whether it was at the hands of a Jon, a cop, a steal gone bad or even another stronger thief, it was bound to happen. It was a matter of when and how but that was all. When that day came there was no fight, just acceptance that this was their fate, there was no way to escape it.

It was a harsh warning about the even harsher streets of New Orleans.

As the team went pasted him Remy saw that same look to some degree. They knew there was a bad fight coming between him and Rogue, it was inevitable and it had been coming for along time. As if what was happening between him and Rogue had always been going to happen, and it had just been a matter of time before it occurred. Now there was nothing to do but batten down the hatches and wait for the storm to pass, to see what destruction lay in it's wake.

He waited until he was sure everyone had left the room except her before rounding the corner. She was leaning against the window, glancing out over the large expanse of the mansion's northern lawn and as he entered the room she turned to face him. She'd known, he realized that he would be back after the meeting. There was no surprise in it, only a recognition that they were going to talk. Whether she wanted to or not, was out of the question.

After a moment of silence, where each was trying to feel the other out and then finally Rogue broke the silence.

" You think I'm selfish?" She inquired as she crossed her arms over her flat stomach self-consciously. She knew damn well that's where his eyes were drawn.

" Is it mine?" he asked bluntly, as he stepped in the room and shut the door behind him firmly.

" You first." She said as she pushed away from the window.

" Yes, I do." He said instantly.

" Then _no_." She said harshly. " It's not yours, are you happy now?"

" _Non!_" He said vehemently as he sat down on the couch. " How could you do this, Anna?"

She flinched at the use of her real name, something only he could get away with and shook her head. " Ah didn't have a choice."

" Obviously you _did_." He said in disbelief. " It wasn't like you decided one day, to pack up, go to the city, get preggers, all on da spur of da moment. You had to have some sort of choice and planning in it."

" Jean and Ah had to plan it yes." Rogue admitted through clenched teeth.

" _Jean_ helped?" Remy burst out, as his jaw dropped. " Is everyone in on dis but me?"

" Oh _yes_," Rogue said sarcastically. " You're the last ta know." She took in his angry shocked expression. " Ah'm kidding Remy, nobody knew until tonight, not even Scott or the professor."

" Remy just, I never…" he faltered for words. " I never actually thought you'd go through with this, it's crazy!"

" No." Rogue corrected him. " Letting what may be mah only chance at a family slip away is crazy."

" You don't know, this is your only chance." He said in exasperation.

" No Ah don't." She agreed " But Ah'm not willing ta let the opportunity pass by, in case it is."

" If I had thought for an instant, that you were desperate enough to do this," he said with a shake of his head. " I'd have…"

" You'd have what?" Rogue asked angrily. " Gotten me pregnant?" She scoffed. " No, you wouldn't have and we both know it."

" No I wouldn't have." Remy agreed sadly. " But there were valid reasons, why I wouldn't have."

" Like what?" She said tiredly.

" Like this!" Remy said. " We're always fighting, half the time we go on missions and don't know if we're gonna come back alive or feet first and that's just some of them."

" Well it's not your problem anymore know is it?" Rogue asked as she shook her head. " You don't have any ties to this child, _my_ child."

" Of course Remy does." Gambit said as he plowed his finger through his hair and rose to approach her. " Because I still love _you_."

" And Ah love you." She said as tears filled her eyes. " But it's more complicated then that now."

" Obviously." He said with a cruel laugh. " Tell me, in the end, was all I was good for sex?"

" That's cruel." She whispered. " It was never just about sex with us, and you know it."

" No I don't." he said, cocking his head and looking at her. " I don't know anything, and I sure as hell don't know _you_. The one person, who, I thought I knew as clear as daylight."

" Ah didn't do this to hurt _you_." Rogue said " Ah did this for me, because Ah needed this."

" Suddenly it's all about you." Remy said. " Since when did that happen _chere_?"

" Since I would up with the chance of a life time and found I had nobody to share it with." She said. " And Ah don't have to justify mah actions to you."

" No." he agreed. " I'm not asking you too. What I am asking you is why you would do this and not tell _me_. You couldn't even give me that consideration, after all we've been though in five years?"

" Ah debated it." Rogue said thoughtfully. " But then Ah thought you might take it better, with the others around." She glanced at the ceiling. "Silly me."

" Yeah it was foolish." He agreed. " And just plain mean."

" And walking out on me wasn't?" She said with a laugh.

" Fair enough." He said " This is a lot more selfish Rogue, do you realize in all the time we've been talking you haven't mentioned the baby _once_? Only what you think and feel."

" Of course Ah'm thinking of the baby." Rogue said tersely.

" Are you?" Remy asked. " Or are you thinking of what you want, a family, a normal life. You could care less about the baby really, it's the _chance_ you want, not the responsibilities."

" Go to hell!" She snapped. " You've no I dead what your talking 'bout."

" Don't I?" He challenged. " I don't believe you."

" Ah don't care." She yelled." So I won't get a congratulations from you, Ah don't need one. You didn't want to be a parent Remy and Ah did, it's as simple as that. Ah look matters into mah own hands, because Ah had to. You wouldn't help me"

"Because you were acting like this!" Remy said as he rose, having had enough for one night. "Right now, I don't think you're ready for a _goldfish_, let alone a child. If that's the way you really feel, then you are one _selfish_ person, and the one I feel most sorry for is the child your carrying because their gonna have to grow up with a half a mother."

" Go to hell!" she yelled again.

" _Congratulations_." He called back in a mocking tone as he stalked to the door, opened it and stomped out again, slamming it loudly behind him.

Once alone, Rogue sunk down on the couch with a sob as she laid her face in her hands. This wasn't hoe she'd wanted things to turn out, not at all and worst of all; she wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She hadn't planned this far ahead, she'd figured she and Remy would be on better terms then they were now, that was for sure.

Everything was a mess and it was all her fault.

Rogue was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the office door open, nor did she see who was approaching her until he was standing right in front of her and he spoke

"Hey Kid, you okay?"

Rogue smiled at Logan's gruff but laced with kindness voice and shook her head as she looked up at him. "No." She said with a sniffle. "Ah've made a real mess of things Logan and Ah don't know what to do about it."

"Try ripping something apart.' Logan said helpfully. "I find that always works with me."

Rogue actually smiled at that. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Jubilee sent me." Logan confessed. "She wanted me to check on you. Actually _she_ wanted to check on you, but the baby was fussy so she sent me instead."

"She's still mad at you huh?" Rogue said, watching as Logan sank down on the couch opposite her.

"That's a mild term." Logan said with a sigh." But she'll get over it." He cocked his head. "So, I know I'm a poor substation for her but here… maybe this'll help?"

He jumped from the couch and left the room, returning a few moments later with two covered plates, that he set down on the coffee table along with forks. "_Ta da_!" he said as he whipped off the covers to reveal a slice of fudge torte for both of them. "This should help break the ice right?"

"Maybe." Rogue said as her stomach grumbled.

"Good." Logan said as he passed her a plate and flopped down in a nearby chair. "So spill."

"Logan we've known each other along time right?" Rogue said thoughtfully. "Ah mean, we used to go shopping together, you taught me to cook. Ah can ask you something honestly right?"

" Sure." Logan said. " Although in return, all I ask is that you keep quiet about the shopping and the cooking. I'd never hear the end of it if anyone else knew."

" Why 'cause Jubes would want you to shop with her?" Rogue asked, grateful for the distraction.

" I never thought of _that_." Logan said in horror." Now I really need you to stay quiet."

" Am Ah selfish?" Rogue asked quietly, out of the blue. " Really?"

" Normally?" Logan said. " No."

" But _now_?" Rogue asked.

" Rogue." Logan said with a sigh. " You risk your life every day, you fight harder then almost anyone I know, and you're not normally a selfish person. In fact I'd say you're pretty selfless."

" But not now?" Rogue said in dismay. " About getting pregnant."

" You're not the first person to see a chance at normally and jump at it." Logan said gently. " Okay, so you jumped like you were on steroids but still, you're entitled to be a little selfish once and a while."

" So you don't think I acted rash?" Rogue said around a bite of cake.

" I didn't say that." Logan said gently. "You took a chance, I understand that better then anyone else. You and I both know you take the chances life gives you, or don't have a _life_. The Cajun doesn't understand this, not from your perspective but I do and I'm telling you, you didn't do anything wrong. You just did it the _wrong_ way."

" Thanks for being honest at least." Rogue said with a laugh. " But Ah didn't know what else ta do at the time."

" I get that." Logan said with a raised eyebrow. "But you could have found a compromise right?"

" That's the thing." Rogue said with a sigh. " Ah don't think so. Ah don't think Remy's problem is us having kids, it's having kids _in general_. Ah don't think he wants them."

" I don't believe that." Logan said to her surprise. " I think he meant what he said."

" Really?" She said in surprise. "Why?"

" _Rogue_." Logan said. " I know about being a guy and having kids, trust me. Two years again if you'd told me I'd have a kid and be happy settling down, I'd have said you were crazy but I am, go figure. Maybe it's just not his time yet."

"Maybe." She agreed. "But Ah couldn't wait, in case my powers came back."

"Then you did what you had to do." Logan said with a sigh. "We all make choices Rogue; it's just living with those choices that can be hard is all."

"Now you're starting to sound like Charles." She said with a laugh.

Logan made a face and whipped a pillow at her head. "Don't insult me like that, kid."

"Very funny." She said with a sigh as she smoothed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "You could do worse then become like him."

"What?" Logan growled. "Shop with Jubes?"

"Now that's just plain _mean_." Rogue said as she set her plate aside and tossed her fork on it. "Damn true but still mean, none that less Sugah." She sighed and turned serious. "Can Ah do this Logan?"

"Parent?" Logan asked with a raises eyebrow. "Sure, hell if I can do it you can and like everyone said the teams behind you for the most part."

"Except for Kitty." Rogue said.

"Yeah well, she's got permanent PMS anyways." Logan said. "Who cares what she thinks?"

"True." Rogue agreed "But what about Remy?"

"Now _that's_ a different story." Logan agreed with a sage nod. 'he's gonna be ripe pissed for the next few months."

"And then every time he sees me, especially when I get bigger." Rogue mused.

"And _bigger_ and _bigger_ and _bigger_…" Logan said with a roll of his eyes. This time it was Rogue's turn to toss a pillow at him, which he caught cleanly and tossed aside in the blink of an eye. "What I'm just being honest."

Rogue snatched up another pillow, and hugged it tightly to her chest as Logan spoke again. "Can you stand having to see him everyday Rogue, at classes, after classes?" He whistled low. "'Cause if it was _me_, I think I'd have a hell of a time staying away from Jubilee."

"Who are you kidding?" Rouge said with a sigh. "You'd never be able to stay away from her and you know it."

"True." Logan agreed. "But if I stuck true to my form, I'd be on my Harley and out of her so fast, it's make LongShot look like Pokey the Turtle."

"Jubilee's been getting you to read to Genny again hasn't she?" Rogue said with a laugh as Logan _actually_ blushed and didn't answer.

It was at that moment that the alarms in the mansion chose to go off in all their crowing glory with a loud buzzing noise equal to several dozen hornets on some _good_ _shit_. Logan and Rogue both jumped up and headed for the hall way, reaching it as other members of the team began to pour from their rooms and into the corridor.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked as Scott hurried by, already dressed and ready to go.

"Mr. Sinister just attacked a main weapons armory in Colorado." Scott said as he stopped by her. "Major causalities. I'm assembling the team to head out right away."

"Ah'll get dressed." Rogue said immediately, stunned by the look on Scott's face as he responded a bit dismayed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rogue."

"What?' She said, not quite believing what she'd heard.

"No powers." He reminded her. "And pregnant, don't you think it's better if you stay here?"

"No." Rogue said stubbornly.

"Well I do." Scott said with a sigh. "It's too dangerous for you to go."

"Yeah and we wouldn't want anything to happen to that golden child, now would we?" Remy said as he hurried by, heading for the hanger in a fast pace.

"Logan go suit up." Scott ordered before turning back to Rogue. "I'm sorry, Rogue, it's just too dangerous, stay here and help the Professor."

"Fine." Rogue snapped as Logan moved off, the prospect of fighting stirring his blood immediately. "If that's what you want me to do."

"It is." Scott assured her. "And I don't have anymore time to discuss it with you, I have to go, Jean and the others are waiting for me in the War Room." He turned and hurried off, leaving Rogue standing in the hallway, smoldering as the alarms began to quiet around her.

With a sigh, she turned and headed back into the lounge, flopping down onto the couch and bringing her knees up to her still flat stomach as she hugged a pillow to her chest gain and felt tears burn her eyes.

Logan was right.

Could she stand to stay in the mansion and see Remy, every day? To hear the crisis that he was obvious prepared to dish out in her direction out of anger and pain… and how would he treat her child when it was born? What if Remy was right and she wasn't cut out to be a mother and what type of life would her child have if she was always running off to fight some form of evil or another? What if something ever attacked the mansion (It wouldn't be the first time) and she wasn't able to protect her own flesh and blood?

So many questions pulled at her, grabbing for her attention at once, making her mind whirl and soon she found her eyes growing heavy as sleep began to over take her and dreams set in.

Rogue dreamed an intoxicating dream, a dream where she and her child could have a normal life. A nice house in a quiet town where nobody had to worry about attacking anything or fighting for anything more then a good spot at the local Fourth of July picnic. Where she and her son or daughter could be happy and not have to bear the constant worry that she'd always had to bear. It didn't occur to Rogue as she slept, she was dreaming Xavier's dream, a dream of what he hoped the future would be like when normals and mutants could live and co-exist together peacefully. The only thing that occurred to Rogue was that she felt happy and safe, for the first time in her life… or at least since she'd met Charles Xavier and joined the team.

It was hours later when Rogue woke, but it very well could have been centuries as she lay on the couch and thought about what she was going to do now. The dream of normality haunted her, and she knew for the sake of her child she had to grab at it while she could, even if it meant leaving behind the shelter of the home she'd grown to love and the family she had made.

Her child deserved a chance at a normal life and so did she.

Now, her only question was did she have the strength in her to do what she knew was best?

Rogue knew she did but it was sure as _hell_ going to be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

Quietly, before she lost her nerve and changed her mind, she slipped up to her room and packed everything she thought she had of value, and then all of the cloths she thought would fit her in the coming months. After the last of several trips to her car to load it with boxes, she slammed the trunk as quietly as she could and look back at the empty house. She wondered what the team would think when they found she'd gone and not even bothered to say goodbye.

Remy wouldn't miss her _that_ was for sure.

She slipped behind the wheel of her SUV and headed down the driveway, not bothering to fight the tears that steamed down her cheeks as she admitted to herself she was taking the coward's way out but had no other way. She reached the end of the driveway and with a final look back, headed out onto the road, not knowing what lay beyond for her in the morning.

After several hours of driving, as dawn approached, Rogue pulled into a small diner on the highway to grab some breakfast and a cup of coffee before continuing on her way.

It was then it occurred to her, she hadn't the _slightest_ idea where she was going.

While waiting for the waitress to bring her order, she pulled a map out of her purse and spread it on the diner table, then, feeling whimsical(Or idiotic, take your pick) she closed her eyes and let her finger hit a spot, opening them again to see where she'd landed.

_Legacy, __Mississippi_.

"Well hell, alright then." Rogue murmured, strangely content that her finger had landed in her home state, right where she felt she needed to be at the moment. "Alright then."

An hour later, after downing her food and two cups of the embalming fluid the joint was passing off as coffee, she dropped some money on the table and cruised out the door to her SUV. She slipped behind the wheel, slipped on her shades, and cranked the radio up loud so she could drown everything else out, and hit the highway, singing along as she went.

She felt better then she had in weeks.

Rogue was going _home_.

**To be continued…**


	3. Welcome to Legacy, Mississippi Pop 1200

II

Damn, Southern Mississippi was _hot_!

With a sigh, Rogue wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand and chided herself for being so…so… _whiny_. Of course, it was hot, it was the _South_ for god's sake, and she should be more then used to it by now, being from there of course.

Still, coming from New York State where the late fall weather had been rapidly receding into snow, she wasn't as used to her native heat like she was used to or should have been. With a curse as she pushed her limp hair out of her eyes, as she drove, Rogue resolved to _get_ _used_ to it as soon as possible again. It wouldn't do any good to have anyone thinking she was some Yankee wimp transplant who couldn't stand a li'l down home heat.

"Ah'm beginning to _hate_ cars." She muttered as she winced at the near empty line on her SUV's gas tank, and the persistent rattling under her hood.

Rogue decided a pit stop was much needed.

This being the _third_ blasted one she'd needed since she'd left New York State three days before.

With mumbled French curse she'd pilfered off of Gambit (one of many) she decided she'd cruised into the first service station she came across and with a sigh, made a mental note to think about trading her car in for something that wasn't going to cost her an arm and a leg to fill. Or _keep_ up, she thought with a sigh as the rattling under her hood resumed again, causing her to wince. She'd been hoping she'd make it to Legacy before she'd have to have the car fixed _again_ but obviously it wasn't going to make it that far.

Normally Rogue could have handled a little car trouble, _hell_ she and Gambit were the best mechanics the team had but with the _heat_ and the fact that she was exhausted, and as much as she hated to admit it, _nauseous_, (The morning sickness Jean had predicted, having finally hit her on her second day on the road) for once Rogue just didn't have it in her to stop and try.

This was saying something, considering her SUV was her most prized possession, and normally kept in tip top shape. She wondered what could have gone wrong, since the car had been tuned by her own hands lees then three weeks before, and she wasn't prone to missing anything.

Unless, of course she was distracted by how fast her life, as she knew it, was rapidly disintegrating around her.

Yup, that would do it.

Rogue had never been as glad to see a service station as she was when she crossed into another one of the many small towns; she'd passed through since she'd crossed the state line early yesterday morning. Vaguely she recalled, seeing the town's name as she'd passed it a few moments before. AlderBrook, or ElderBrook, something like that. It really didn't matter since she was just passing through, but it was damn good they had a service station or she'd have been in _real_ trouble without her normal tools.

She coasted in, just as smoke started pouring from under her hood in a black cloud, and knew she just _might_ be here for longer then she'd thought. "Do what ever ya have ta do." She said to the grizzled attendant as she hopped out and pressed the keys into his waiting hand.

"Whatever you say girlie." He said with a nod.

"Ah'll be in the café." She said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder to a nearby diner.

"Ah'll sent my boy over ta get you when Ah'm done." He agreed with a nod as he moved to crack her hood.

Sensing her SUV was in good hands, Rogue grabbed the overnight bag she kept in that car, and headed for the café, noting the fact that her stomach had stopped rolling and was now rumbling. It was a good sign, in her opinion, it meant that she could out the pesky morning sickness aside and get some food inside her.

She pushed open the diner door, and gasped as the smell of cooking food hit her like a bullet.

Then again, maybe _not_.

On shaking legs and more then a little aware of the stares she was receiving from the younger more attractive men seated around, she headed for the bath room to clean up before she …_ate_?

Once inside, she tossed her sunglasses aside and appraised herself in the bathroom's single mirror. Her curly auburn hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, leaving only her trademark skunk stripe free to curve around her face, and (although she _was_ tired, and it _was_ only 6:30 in the morning) her green eyes still sparkled.

Quickly, she splashed some cold water on her face, and upon freeing her hair from its clip, decided to leave it loose around her shoulders and back. She changed from a pair of blue jeans to a pair of black and then decided a tank top was the best way to go, given the weather. Aware she was taking up the bathroom; she pulled a forest green tank top from her bag and slipped it on. Completing the outfit by covering the tank top with white men's shirt, she knotted loosely at the waist. For a moment she stared at herself, as she threw on some lip gloss and then she collected her things and headed back out to the main room.

Ignoring the stares she was getting from the regular patrons, Rogue seated herself in the corner. Glancing at her hands, she smiled and realized for once, how bare she felt without her normal gloves on.

She'd been driving nonstop for three days, almost four, and she longed for a bed and a shower but she wanted to make it to legacy as fast as possible. The only time she'd really stopped when she'd crossed the Mississippi state line the day before. She'd sat in her car, by the side of the road for an hour as memories and feelings overwhelmed her, and then she'd driven on.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" The waitress asked as she approached the table.

"Ah'll have a coffee ta start." Rogue said as she looked at the menu and felt her stomach lurch. Everything was fatty, fried, or greasy. After a length she spoke. "And some toast, please."

The waitress smiled. "Expecting, huh?"

"What?" Rogue said a touch sharply. She was only three months along; she wasn't even showing yet, was she?

"That's the exact same thing I had for breakfast every morn'in when _Ah_ was pregnant." The waitress said kindly. "I think it's universal."

"Right." Rogue said with a laugh, she'd forgotten how frank and easy people talked down here. Everyone, stranger or not, was considered a friend in these towns unless they showed other wise, and Rogue wasn't about to. "Ah'm only three month along,"

"Congrats, then," She said as she poured Rogue her coffee. "Ah'll be right back with your toast."

Rogue smiled as she watched her go. She felt more at peace then she had in a while to say the least. She'd forgotten how the South could bring that out in her, more then anywhere else.

"Excuse me," She said when the waitress returned. "Can you tell me how far is ta Legacy?"

"Visiting?" The waitress asked cautiously.

"No." Rogue said with a shaky smile. "Puttin down roots is more like it."

"Well then," The women said, her smile returning. "Its about 150 miles yonder up the road, if you stay straight on this highway, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Rogue said with a yawn. 150 miles, she could make that today if she pushed it and then she'd be home. Of course, she didn't really have a home there yet but hotel would do until she could rent or buy a house for herself and the baby.

"Coming home huh?" the waitress said as she laid Rogue's bill on the table.

"You might say that." Rogue agreed as she pulled some money out of her purse. "Or creating one, kind of like a new start."

"No better way to do that then a new baby." The waitress said as she took the money and hurried off.

"Yeah." Rogue agreed as she started for the door, seeing the mechanics son coming to get her. "Mah thoughts exactly."

Happily seated in her, now fixed, SUV and a couple of hundred dollars shorter, twenty minutes later Rogue pulled away from the service station. Damn carburetor, she should have listen to Remy and gotten it replaced months ago but she'd been too stubborn.

_Remy_.

At the thought of his name, she felt her eyes blur with tears and she almost had to pull over. With a sigh she finally admitted to herself, the he'd been on her mind constantly since she'd let the mansion. She wondered if he missed her, half as much as she missed him.

With a snort, she caught sight of her own tearful face in the mirror above her head and with a bit of a shock realized something about the way she was dressed.

The shirt she had on over her tank top of one of Remy's shirts.

She had to face it; she couldn't get away from him, no matter where she went. Not that she really wanted too.

"What am Ah doin?" She asked to herself as she slowed down and pulled over. "What have Ah _done_?"

Doubt had finally hit her, and all of a sudden she didn't know wither to go right or left, back or forth. She pictured everyone worrying about her, and then what would happen if she raised her child alone or with the others around her and then she pictured what Jean and Scott and Jubilee and Logan had to go through to raise there children safely.

Was it _worth_ it?

_Take the chance_, that little voice nagged at her, _for both your sakes_.

_Go back,_ another voice said, _what if your powers come back_ _and you need help?_

That thought had ever occurred to her, What if her powers came back and she needed help? What if she hurt her child?

On the verge of a panic attack, Rogue laid her head on her arms on the steering wheel and took several calm breaths as she tried to put her thoughts in order. After a moment she raised her head, and then with a nod started the car up again.

She needed this chance, and she owed it to her son or daughter.

She knew if the she ever needed them the team would be there for her, Xavier would make sure of that but for now her future lay in her and in front of her. Stretching ahead as flat as the Mississippi lowlands around her, and just as long.

Legacy, here she came.

The mansion felt like a morgue.

As he traversed the hallways that morning, Remy was more acutely aware of this then ever.

Just as he was aware the student, and _yes even_, the teachers, were avoiding him as if he'd just lost the school in a high stakes poker game. Already ten minute late to his shop class, he figured most of his students were probably gone by now anyway, so instead of heading for his classroom, he took a detour and headed for the staff lounge instead.

"Merde!" he said in a low tone as he slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

_My thoughts exactly_!

Remy whirled around in a circle, literally, crashing against the door hard, and was surprised to find a silent Jean and an even silenter Professor, seated behind him with a chess board between them. He wasn't sure who had spoken, but from the look of the board and the look on Jean's face, he was pretty sure it was her.

As he watched in amazement a chess piece silently floated across the board from one place to another, bumping a corresponding piece out of the way none to gently. "Checkmate." Xavier said out loud with a smile as Jean made a playful face at him.

"Good game, huh?" Remy said as he filled up his coffee cup.

"If you call getting trounced, good." Jean said with a sigh.

"You've yet to beat me at chess." The Professor said. "Because you're mental concentration is still too slim."

This was clearly a contestable issue with Jean, judging by the look on her face and not one to be discussed in front of others. As Remy watched, an exchange, he couldn't hear passed between her and Xavier and then Jean abruptly changed the subject.

"Don't you have a shop class now?" She inquired through gently gritted teeth.

Remy shrugged. "I'm sorry, I couldn't concentrate to teach."

"It's okay." Jean said gently as he sat down. "Everyone understands."

"Indeed." Xavier agree. "It's been a stressful few days for you, nobody is bothered."

"Thank you." Remy said, and then after a moment. "Remy's just worried about her is all."

'We know." Jean said in the same gentle tone. "But she'll be okay; she can take care of herself."

"I know." He said with another sigh. "But it don't make it any easier that she left."

"I agree." Jean said with a sigh of her own.

"And you won't go lookin for her?" Remy asked of Xavier. "To see if she'll come back?"

Xavier shook his head. "I got the distinct impression she didn't want to be followed or found. She needs some time on her own, far be it from us to give her that time."

"She'll come back." Jean assured him. "Who in this team, hasn't left at some point or another and not returned better for it?" She shrugged and flipped her long red hair over her shoulder. "This is her _home_; her family is here, once she realized that she'll be _back_."

"Well put." Xavier said as he started to wheel from the room, towards his physics class. "Thank you for the game, Jean."

"Any time." Jean said as she patted his hand affectionately and went back to marking a stack of exams she'd left on the conference table.

With a sigh, Remy rose as well. "Gotta go to my advanced auto class." He muttered as he stalked out, leaving Jean alone in the room momentarily until Cyclops entered for his prep period.

"Hey." He said dropping a kiss on the top of her head as he sat down across from her. "Was that Gambit I just saw barreling out of here?"

"Yup." Jean said with a sigh as she marked an F on a paper.

At this rate, Angel was going to be in Advanced Bilogy forever.

"Still upset is he?" Scott asked as he opened a folder and began pulling papers out.

"Very." Jean said as she continued to work.

"So it _wouldn't_ be a good time to tell him, you and Xavier basically know where Rogue is, and where she's going?"

Jean dropped her marking pen. "How do you know-?"

"Honey, there isn't much I _don't_ know when it comes to the team." Scott interrupted. "Especially when it concerns you and Xavier."

"I'll buy that." Jean agreed.

"Plus, you talk in your sleep." He said with a small secretive smile.

"I do not!" She said indignantly.

"And I have access to your to most of your dreams and thoughts at night." He said with a mock sigh. "When you've got your mental shields down."

"That goes both ways you know." She said, speaking of their unique telepathic connection. "I know your dreams and fantasies."

"I didn't say anything about fantasies." Scott said, rising to get a cup of coffee. "You brought _that_ up all on your own."

"So I did." Jean said motioning him to sit back down. "I'll get it baby."

With a practiced hand, as she glanced over her shoulder, she lifted the coffee carafe off the back counter and floated it telekinetically across the room to the table, followed by cream and all the other necessities for coffee.

"Thanks." Scott said the subject of indulging fantasies safely forgotten for the moment. "I'm going to need it."

"Planning for Advanced Trigonometry, huh?" Jean asked, knowing it was boring as hell.

Scott nodded, and then cocked his head thoughtfully at her and she could tell even from behind his glasses, his gaze was troubled. "So you're not going to tell Remy where she is?"

Jean shook her head. "No." She said after a moment. "Charles and I both think she needs sometime on her own, and she won't be able to get thorough whatever, she's going through the way she needs to, if we go after her." She chewed her pen thoughtfully. "I wish we could go after her, she's my friend, I miss her like crazy but if she wants to be on her own, then we owe her that respect."

"If it's hard for you, _imagine_ how hard it must be for Remy." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I know baby." Jean said. "But there's nothing we can do for him right now, except be his friends. She'll come _back_ Scott; she's just going to do a little soul searching before she does."

"Your right, as usual." Scott said with a sigh as he looked over at his wife "It's just…" he let his voice trail off.

"What?" Jean asked curiously.

"Well, I know if it was you and me." Scott said thoughtfully. "I sure as hell wouldn't give up or wait for you to come back, I'd be out looking until I found you, no matter what it took." He chuckled. "We both know that well."

Jean smiled. "I know, normally I'd say the same thing but it's different his time Scott." She shrugged. "Their different type of couple, sometimes they need their space to survive as a pair."

"Yeah." Scott agreed. "I guess Rogue knows that better then anyone else."

"Not everyone." Jean said sadly, thinking of Remy. "Just most of us I guess."

"Yeah." Scott said again as he looked at his work, and she knew he was thinking of Gambit also. "Maybe."

When Rogue finally reached Legacy, she stopped the car and pulled over. Then, just as she had when she'd entered the state, she gotten out of the car and started at the beckoning welcoming sign, that proclaimed in bold letters: _Welcome to Legacy, Mississippi! Pop. 1200_.

"Twelve Hundred and two." She said softly as she glanced around at the empty urban highway, leading to the town's center.

She turned and headed back for the SUV, slipping behind the wheel and tuning the radio into something local as she went. Humming softly, she turned a corner and smiled as the highway began to turn into a neat row of houses, all complete with pickets fences.

Children were out playing while parents worked outside and shouted light conversations at each other. Rogue couldn't help but smile as she watched the scenes around her.

It all seemed so, _normal_.

She could hear Remy's voice in her head. "_Girl, what's so good 'bout being normal anyways, I'd rather be us any days_."

All Rogue's life she'd been questing for a normal that, most people said didn't exist but she'd never given up and now, this just felt, _right_ to her.

Now all she had to do was find a way to fit in it.

"Excuse me!" Rogue said, slowing down and sliding her window down as a young woman with a stroller passed her. "Can you tell me, where a good hotel is?"

"Local ones, pretty good." The women said cautiously. "It's just past the center of town."

"Where's that?" Rogue asked.

"'Bout five miles up the road, take a left. You can't miss it." She said as she scooped the hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks." Rogue said with a wave as she moved on, aware that the women was still standing on the pavement, watching her go. With a sigh, she drove on; she'd also forgotten how suspicious people in little towns could be as well.

Sure enough though, five miles up the road, Rogue hit the town's center and slowed as she began to drive through it. It was as busy as a small town could ever be, with people hurrying from stores and heading to jobs in the early morning.

Already she could feel the small town charm, rolling through her as she pulled to a stop and watched people waving to their neighbors, friends or even their family members before hurrying on their own way.

As she pulled up to a red light, Rogue looked around curiously, eyeing one side of the street and then the other. She could see kids running off to school and she smiled, thinking maybe it would be her own child one day.

As she move on, she pasted the drug store, the post office and the grocery store and then further up the street the local theater, a medical clinic(something she took particular notice off, due to her pregnancy) and then to her delight, a real estate office.

She made a mental note, to return their later and drove on, passing several clothing stores, the local beauty parlor and then the mainstay of _any_ little town, the local café.

"Ah could really like it here." As she drove past the high school and out of the central core. As she reached the edge of town, just past the town school, she passed a two story Tudor style house, painted a graying off-white that caught her eye.

The house stuck out, because it didn't quite seem to belong where it was, it just didn't fit the rest of the small town surrounding it. It was too big, too ostentatious.

She loved it instantly.

It sat back from the road, a gothic built building that harked from the days when the South was far more ostentatious then it was presently. The windows were decorative and it boasted a wrap around porch with well worn boards while the gabled roof looked new and sturdy. It boasted a huge lawn surrounded by boxed hedges, and a massive Sycamore tree that towered above the house, giving it shade and cover from the Southern heat.

The manor had a private air, an air of tranquility that appealed to Rogue instantly and that was when she noticed it. A sign hanging from the front of the iron privacy gate surrounding the property.

Oh, dear lord it was for _sale_.

Quickly, Rogue copied down the number on a doughnut sack and then drove on her way to the hotel, feeling her eyes blurring from fatigue as she steered into the parking lot.

The motel looked cheap but serviceable, the kind of place you stay in when you're too tired to go any further but at the moment Rogue didn't care.

She grabbed her bag from the back seat, and hopped out of the car locking it as she did so then hurried into the hotels office to see about getting a room.

The women behind the desk eyed her for a moment then gave her a cautious smile as she approached. "Hi there." She said as Rogue approached.

"Hi." Rogue said in a pleasant tone as she stifled a yawn. "Ya'll get any rooms left?

"Plenty." The women said with a smile. "If that's what you're looking for, is there only you?"

Rogue nodded as she paid for a single for a week. "Unless you count, the one Ah'm carrying on board."

The women laughed, "That explains why you look dead on your feet, come on I'll put you in room six." She grabbed a key off the wall behind her and moved from behind the desk, motioning Rogue to follow her as she did so.

"My name's Betty Ruth, I'm the manger here so if you need anything just give a holler." She said.' There's ice down the hall, and a candy machine and there a new convince store just around the corner if you want any other food."

"Thanks." Rogue said gratefully as the women pressed the key into her hand and she stepped inside.

"No problem." Betty Ruth said as she pulled the door closed behind her. "Have a nice stay."

"I hope so." Rogue said with a sigh as she pulled the curtains, and kicked off her shoes. Then, despite the fact it was early in the day, she crawled on to the bed and under the covers, quickly succumbing to a deep dreamless sleep.

Remy was restlessly tossing around in his sleep when all of a sudden a sharp ringing noise permeated his ear drums.

"What da hell?" he muttered cracking one eye, and glancing at the alarm clock. It blinked 9:00 AM back at him and it took him a moment to realize it _wasn't_ his alarm going off… Because it was Thursday, his day off and the one day of the week he could actually sleep in beyond the crack of dawn. He didn't have to teach his class today, or go to training sessions, so why was he awake?

The _phone_.

It took him a moment to realize it but that's what it was, the phone beside his bed was ringing happily, waiting for him to pick it up.

With a groan, he sat up, letting the blankets fall to his waste as he grabbed for the receiver before the person at the other end hung up.

"_Bonjour_," He said into the receiver, waiting for an answering hello or introduction.

_Silence_.

There was nobody talking at the other end, but he knew someone was there, and for a moment he felt a flare of hope as he sat bolt up right. "Rogue!" He said into the phone as a touch of anguish and panic began to creep into his voice. "Rogue, baby is that you?"

There was no answer on the other end of the phone, so he continued speaking hurriedly, afraid if it was her she'd hang up. "Rogue if that's you, speak up girl, talk to me, please!" Quickly he scanned the caller ID, only to find it was an unlisted number from an unknown source and then he _knew_ it was her. "Come on, _Mon Coeur_, please talk to me, Remy knows it you, I'm not _angry_ I promise." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he spoke again. "Anna, I love you, please say something, anything."

She hung up.

The buzz of the dial tone sounded loudly in his ear, as he pulled the phone away and looked at it shock. "_Merde_." He cursed, as he slammed the receiver back down into the cradle, so hard he was knew, if he had his powers, he'd have charged the thing to a nuclear level.

He'd had her on the line, and he'd let her go, he should have done something, anything to keep her there, to talk to her so she'd come home again. H missed her like crazy; he'd been a fool to let her walk away, a fool to throw away his chances at having a family with the only women he knew he'd ever want to have a family with.

She was in pain, he could tell, and she was lonely and there was no way he help her, because there was no trace on the phone. He hadn't even thought of having one put on in case she tried to contact him.

And now it was too late, he could have missed his only chance to talk some sense into her.

She had a whole community here to help her with her pregnancy and the baby, friend, a support network.

She had _him_.

He didn't even think it matter anymore that the baby wasn't his, as long as she came home safely again.

He just hoped he got to tell her that, before it was too late.

_Stupid_ idea!

Rogue sat on the end of her bed, in the hotel, tears streaming down her face; as she stared at the phone in its cradle where she'd just set it.

What had she been _thinking_ to call him?

She hadn't been thinking, she knew. She'd been sleeping and she'd had an awful dream, one of the rare nightmares she got every once and awhile from all the personalities she'd absorbed.

They were always the same, dreams where she was lost, losing herself, both physically and mentally. She often described them like drowning in a pond and just being able to see daylight but never being able to reach it. You could feel the water closing in around you, smothering you but there was no one there to pull you out.

Remy _always_ pulled her out.

Whenever she'd have a nightmare, he'd wake her gently, wait for her to calm down and then hold onto her tightly as she cried the images away. She always joked when it came to her dreams; he was her life preserver, the one who always pulled her to safety and kept her there.

She loved the feeling of his arms around her, so strong, she _always_ felt safe when she was with him, especially when she was in bed with him. She couldn't say that about anyone else in her life, give her mutation but he'd never seemed to care about it a wit when they'd shared a bed, even when her powers were active.

God, she _missed_ him.

When she'd woken from the dream alone, she'd been crying, cold, and shaken, and she'd felt for sure she was in harm's way. She'd pulled the blankets around her tightly but she just _couldn't_ get warm, she didn't feel safe and she knew she'd needed to hear his voice just one more time, so badly.

So she'd called him, just to hear his voice, only it hadn't worked like she thought it would, instead of making her feel safe, it made her chest ache with loneliness and she'd cried even harder, clutching the phone until her fingers were stiff and white.

Hearing him plead had made her feel so _ashamed_. Remy was a proud man, he didn't beg or plead to anyone, let alone her, so she knew he was hurting badly and she was the cause.

Still she missed him so much, she couldn't _breathe_, she didn't think she'd _ever_ be able to again.

Quickly collecting herself, giving herself a mental slap in the face so to speak, she wiped the tears off her face and took several deep breaths. The nightmare was gone, she was safe and sound, her baby was all right, she had no reason to sit around and feel sorry for herself. She needed to pull herself together, and call the realtor about the house before some other person snapped it up.

Taking another calming breath, she pulled the number out of her purse and dialed it, willing herself not to hang up the moment a woman's voiced trilled out "Anderson's Real Estate, my name is Julia, how may Ah help you?"

"Hi Julia," Rogue said a tad awkwardly, "Ah'm new to town, and Ah saw a house this morning, Ah was interested in. Ah wondered if Ah could set up an appointment to view it if it wasn't taken?"

"Where was the house located?" Julia asked, sounding a tad amused.

Rogue snorted, she probably thought she was some Yankee transplant, looking for a little down home comfort before cruising back off to the big city, to forget all about Legacy. "Off Main Street." Rogue said, a tad coolly. "By the Elementary School."

"Okay, so that's Gabriel Manor then, give me a moment please to check that for you."

Rogue quickly found herself on hold, listening to the Yellow Rose of Texas on crack as she marveled at the irony of things. Julia was back in an instant though. "Aurelia can show you around this afternoon if you like, there's no present bid on the house."

"Aurelia?" Rogue asked, a little perplexed.

" The realtor." Julia said simply, "If Ah could just get you name, Ma'am?"

"Ava." Rogue said absently, not failing to notice how awkwardly her new imposed name felt on her lips. "Ava Carlton."

"Okay Ms. Carlton, I'll tell Aurelia to meet you at the House at 1:00?"

Rogue glanced at her watch, it would give her just enough time to grab a shower and something to eat before she had to go. " That'll be fine." She said as she thanked the women and hug up.

For a moment she sat staring at her hands (one of which still bore the opal and Amethyst ring Remy had given her on her last birthday) and then with a curse, she slapped her palms against her thighs and headed for the shower.

She had a house to look at.

"LeBeau, watch out!"

With a Southern curse he'd pilfered off of Rogue(one of many) he ducked the Sentential's beams and dove to the ground, hitting hard enough to knock the wind out of him and painfully jar his knees, despite the armor he wore. He tossed a charged playing card at the hulking robot as Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie dove down beside him to help him out.

"You know, Remy, _buddy_" He panted as they dodged stimulation. "I _know_ I'm not as good looking as your last training partner but that still don't mean you don't have to pay _as much_ attention to me, man. If you get me killed, Lila will kick my ass."

At the mention of Sam's girl, Remy felt his heart constrict but he said nothing just tosses another charged card at a stim and dove around Wolverine as he crashed by, happily ripping apart a Sentinel, limb by limb as he cursed the air around him blue. "Don't worry Cannonball; Remy'll get you home to your sweetie in one piece."

"Glad to hear it." Sam said as he flew into the air and took a dove at another drone then dove back beside Remy and helped take out another one. "You know, you don't make watching your back easy."

"Ain't supposed to be. " Remy grunted. "Dat's half da fun and dis weather don't help, _non_?" He cast a rueful glance up at Storm, as she glided around the room gracefully, using her weather manipulations to cause a frigid rain to pour around them in droves, causing all the team to be soaked to the skin.

"True." Sam said with a crooked grin. "But if something happens to you, Rogue will kick my ass, and then where will I be. Lila say's it's my best feature."

As soon as he said the words he regretted them, wincing as he did so at the pained look on Remy's face. "I'm sorry man." He said with a shake of his head. "Talk about putting my foot in my mouth."

"Don't worry about it." Remy said as Scott called the session to an end and Storm blessedly stopped her rain. Together he and Sam turned and slogged off to the change rooms as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"So how are you doing, really?" Sam asked as they grabbed towels and headed for the showers.

"Really?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really." Sam said bluntly. "None of this, I'm fine bullshit."

Remy laughed ruefully. "It's dat apparent huh?"

"Yeah, like glass." Sam said with a sigh. "You miss her huh?"

"Like crazy." Remy said as he leaned against his locker door for a brief moment. "Even though we were apart, I could still see her, she was still here, dat made it bearable but this," He shook his head. "It's driving me nuts." He laughed. "This morning I got a hang up on my phone, thought for sure it was her, it's like dat every time it rings."

"It could have been her." Sam said as he took a gulp of water. "Did she say anything?"

"Nope." Remy said. "And da number wasn't viable."

"So get Sage to look at it." Sam mused. "If it can be traced, she can find it. Hell, even if it can't be she could still probably track it down."

"Your right." Remy said as he slammed his locker shut, his shower forgotten. "I'm gonna go talk to her, see what she says."

"I'd put a shirt on first." Sam advised then looked down. "And some shoes. It's a bumpy track to her boat house." After a moment of thoughtfulness he added. "And some pants! She's likely to rip _that_ off if she see's it!"

But Remy was already gone, leaving Sam talking to air in the empty locker room.

With a sigh, Rogue pulled up in front of the manor, and for a moment she just sat in the car and stared at the house, wondering if she was going to like what lay inside.

She leaned back against the seat, mentally taking in the off-white paint and wrap around porch, the gabled roof and antique looking full length windows.

In a way it reminded her of a _much_ smaller version of the Mansion, and she figured that was why she liked it so much, at least from the outside.

"Well," She said as she slid the keys out of the ignition, and adjusted her sunglasses on her nose. "Here goes nothin."

With fifteen minutes until she was supposed to meet the realtor, Rogue decided to do a little exploring on her own. AKA without anyone else prying to why she was looking where ECT…

She slid easily out of the car, and walked up to the gate, carefully pushing it open, wincing as it groaned loudly.

She made a mental note for that to be the first thing she got rid off if she bought the place.

Southern charm or not, the fence was a cut off from everything else and Rogue had spent far enough of her life cut off from people as far as she was concerned.

Quietly she looked around the front yard, noting the garden's needed to be replanted, and the lawn needed to be cut. Nothing one of the local boys wouldn't do for the right price she guessed as she looked up at the towering Sycamore tree in the front yard. She wondered what it would look like with a swing attached to it.

With musings on her mind, she began to walk around back carefully, noting with satisfaction that the heat wasn't bothering her nearly as much as the day before. She watched carefully as she went, not knowing what the over long grass held, and not really wanting to.

"Oh mah." She whispered when she saw the back yard for the first time. The wrap around porch stood above her while green grass stretched out in front of her as far as she could see. Off to the side a small greenhouse stood ready to be cleaned and used. To the other side was a child's playhouse that (If she was correct) was actually a miniature of the Manor itself.

She was about to go closer when she thought she heard a car pull up front. "Prompt lady." She muttered as she looked at her watch, noting it was exactly 1:30. With a sigh, her curiosity unfulfilled she turned towards the front of the house, and started for the direction she suspected the sound had come from.

"Mrs. Carlton?"

A good looking middle aged woman met her as she rounded the house's north side. She was dressed conservatively in a Navy blazer, her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, with a clip board in her hand, and as she saw Rogue she gave her a friendly smile.

"That's me." Rogue said, accepting the hand she offered before stepping back. "Ah hope you don't mind, Ah was exploring the ground's a bit to see what Ah could find."

"Not a problem." The women said. "Hopefully you liked what you saw. Ah'm Aurelia by the way."

"Ah know." Rogue said. "And Ah _did_, like what Ah was that was."

"Good." Aurelia said. "So why don't we go inside then and Ah'll show you around a bit, give ya'll some of the house's history."

"Sounds good ta me." Rogue said, falling in behind her as they approached the house. "Ah'd like ta get out of living in a hotel as soon as possible."

Aurelia laughed. "So Ah take it your from down here originally?"

"Farther up north." Rogue said. "Up Caldecott County way, but Ah've spent the last few years living in New York State."

"Why move back here?" Aurelia asked as she let them inside. "if you don't mind me asking, that is."

"A lot of reason's." Rogue said. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Enough said." Aurelia said as they stepped inside and Rogue got a good look inside her new prospective home.

"It needs a little cleaning." Aurelia said as they were both engulfed in a cloud of dust. "No one's lived here in a while."

"How long exactly is a while?" Rogue asked as she coughed into her hand.

"Oh," Aurelia said as she switched on the lights so they could see. "'Bout eight years or so." She looked around and smiled fondly. "Gabriel Manor was built in the 1890 by a big named land baron, Aaron Kingly, as a gift to his wife, Chelsea. He moved her from Kentucky when her health began to deteriorate soon after they were married. She loved the area as soon as she saw it; she thought it would be a good place to raise children." She gestured for Rogue to follow her and moved on from the foyer.

"But?" Rogue said as she took in the floor to ceiling windows and the hardwood floors.

"_But_ there were never any children." Aurelia said sadly. "Sadly, Chelsea's health was never good enough. Her heart and lungs had never been strong, and she could never bring a child to term. She clung to her dreams though, despite what the doctors and her husband told her. She always thought she'd be gifted with a child, and she set about making the house ready for it. I assume you've seen the playhouse out back?"

"Yes." Rogue said, feeling sympathy for the sad young women.

"Well there's a nursery that goes with it upstairs."

"Really." Rogue said intrigued. "Can I see it?"

Aurelia nodded. "But we'll get to that in a minute, if you'll follow me this way I'll show you the living room, and the kitchen."

While they toured, Aurelia continued to tell her the Manor's past. "Chelsea died young, in 1899, the history books say she was only 28 or 29, and Aaron followed soon after. He was killed in a riding accident, about a year later in 1900. The house was empty for about ten years after that, and then it was bought by a silent film star named Glenna Rose in 1910. She wanted a quiet place to come when she wasn't in Hollywood. When her career when sour, she moved her for good. "Aurelia stopped for a moment as they came to a door way. "This is the living room."

Rogue looked around the spacious room, taking in a full view of the oak paneled walls and the large windows. Her eyes moved to the dark drapes (something she had a feeling she'd get rid of as soon as possible.) And she nodded. "Ah like it." She said at last.

"Good." Aurelia said. "Then Ah'll show you the kitchen, it's this way."

"After Ms. Rose died in 1960, the house passed to the town in her will. It was used as a library, an orphanage for young girls, and then as a meeting place for the town council and school board until 1974 when it was sold to a man named Will Ames. _He_ turned it into a B&B, and then when he sold out in the early eighties, the house was sold again to a young couple named Han and Myra Caine."

"What happened to them? Rogue asked as they moved down the corridor, and she studied the light fixtures above them.

"They modernized it." Aurelia said simply. "Added better wiring, better plumbing. Probably saved it form becoming a hulking ruin. They raised four children here, Emma, Dean, Anthony and Talia before they left."

"Where are they now?" Rogue said as they stopped outside the kitchen door.

"Florida." Aurelia said with a laugh. "With the kid grown and gone, they decided to retire. So they sold the house back to the town, packed up and moved to Orlando." She opened the kitchen door and motioned Rogue inside. "The kitchen's the newest thing in the house." She said, seeing the delight look on Rogue's face. "Han was a cook, he needed everything new."

The kitchen was bright and sunny, with hardwood floors and large bay windows. All the cabinets and the fridge and stove were off to one side, while a breakfast nook offered intimacy and privacy for the kitchen table. An island in the middle provided all the space one would need to cook while all the appliance were top of the line, and looked almost new.

"If you'll come this way Ah'll show you the Solarium and the office." Aurelia said "And then we'll head up stairs and Ah'll show you the bedrooms and bathrooms."'

"Sounds good." Rogue said, feeling a little bit overwhelmed. This was a lot of house for one person.

_Two_.

Make that _two_ people.

The solarium was wall to wall windows, giving a spectacular view of the back garden and playhouse while the office was dark and brooding, and proved to be the room Rogue liked the least on the tour. It seemed a sad place, and she had a feeling that that room would stay locked most of the time if she had anything to say about it.

By the time they headed up stairs Rogue was beginning to wonder what she'd gotten herself into. This house wasn't her normal style at all, it was way too big. She liked things smaller, simpler, her house in New Orleans was like that, cozy, intimate. She hadn't dared go there though, it would have been the first place Remy would have looked for her and she couldn't honestly say she wouldn't have gone back to the mansion with him.

That was, _if_ he was looking for her.

"Aside from the _master_ bedroom and bath, there are four guest rooms, and two bathrooms." Aurelia was saying. " Most of them are empty, so there really isn't much to see but I will show you the master bed and bath. It's at the end of the hallway."

When they stepped into the room, Rogue new instantly she was going to buy the house.

It was huge, dominated by a large four poster bed. Off to the side was a large window seating no doubt with strong underneath it and off to the left of that was a massive walk in closet.

" There's a dressing area over here." Aurelia pointed out, and the bathroom is through there."

Eagerly Rogue peeked in and saw the sunken in tub and sky light. She eyed the tiled floor and mirrored walls and knew instantly she had to have this house.

No matter the cost.

"What does that door lead to?" She asked, point to the connecting door beside the bed.

" The nursery." Aurelia said. " You wanted to see that, yes?"

Rogue nodded and they moved from one room to the other. " It's little big." Aurelia said. I believe the Caine's used it for their children when they were young, and then for their grandchildren before they moved. I suppose it can be turned into a private sitting room."

"Ah've got a little one on the way." Rogue said dumbly as she looked around at the most gorgeous room she'd ever seen. "That's why Ah moved here."

It was painted a shade of deep lavender with white lace curtains on the windows. A well worn rocking chair sat by the window, ready for use and an antique crib sat by the far wall as well as a changing table. The entire room held a warm feeling that gave Rogue a feeling of safety, and that was exactly what she was looking for.

"Ah'll take it." She said turning to the real estate agent.

"Are you sure?" Aurelia said. " You don't want to look around more?"

" Nope." Rogue said, wondering where her good sense had gone. She was normally more practical then this. " How much are you asking?"

We;; you have a few options." Aurelia said as they went down stairs to the foyer. "The house _is_ for sale by the Historical Society but they recently, _uh_, came under _new_ _management_ and their also willing to rent the property if a sale price can't be reached."

"Ah'm, sure we can work something out.' Rogue said with a grin.

" Great." Aurelia said. " In that case, why don't we go to my office and try to reach a deal?"

"Sounds good to me." Rogue said. " Just point me in the right direction."

"LeBeau, just what do you take me for?"

"What?" Remy glanced at Sage in perplexity as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"

Sage sighed. "You come to me and tell me that you would like to trace a call, one that you're not even _sure_ was Rogue. It was less then thirty seconds, has an unidentifiable number, and it took place over four hours ago. Correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Again I state, what do you take me for?"

"A computer genius." Remy said. "I thought you could do anything with technology."

"I can." Sage said simply never taking her eyes off the computer screen, and what she was streaming. "But even I'm not that good."

"What are you talking 'bout??" Remy asked in frustration.

"I can't tale something out of thin air." Sage said with a frustrated sigh of her own. "Even if I checked the log on your phone, it wouldn't work because you weren't set up to trace calls."

"Are you sure?' He asking, wincing at the glare he received. "Right you're always sure, aren't you."

" 99.9 of the time, yes." She said, and he could almost hear a trace of sympathy and envy in her voice as she spoke.

_Almost_.

"You must love her very much, to go to all this trouble to find her."

"I do." He said. "It's driving me crazy."

"Well there's nothing I can do for you." Sage said as her frosty cover slipped over her again. "I suggest taping your phone in case she calls again, which in all likelihood she'll do."

"Why?" he said.

"Because she wouldn't have risked calling you if she didn't miss you like crazy herself."

Remy felt his sprits boost.

Sage had a point.

"This may be a dead end, but Remy's not giving up." He said stubbornly.

"I didn't say you should." Sage said as she leaned back in her chair. "In fact, I'm sure you have numerous contacts you can call to track her down."

That was also true, but that was his last resort.

One he was going to have to use now, before she slipped out of his life for good.

"Thanks Sage." He said as he turned to leave. "Remy might just do that."

"LeBeau!" Sage called hesitantly as he was about to leave. "Can I offer you a little advice?"

"Sure." He said. "Fire away, for all the good it'll do."

"People here have a tendency to leave and return frequently." She said as she adjusted her sunglasses. "Your best bet could very well be to leave her on her own, and let her come back in her own time." She smirked. "Everyone here does, hell even the dead don't stay _dead_ around here for long, they always come back in some form or another. It's too much of her home for her _not_ too return."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "But I just can't let it go, you know?"

"Not really." Sage said coolly. "But I can estimate and project."

"Right." Remy said as he left. "I'll see you around, I've got to go se a man about a phone tap."

And then he was going to put the red flag out, and see what his contacts in the Guild and around the country had to say.

By the time Rogue re-entered her hotel room that night, she was the proud owner of one sprawling Southern Manor in need of work.

Or _Renter_, she should say.

Something had told her it was far more prudent to rent the house then buy it, not only because it was a expensive house, but also because she knew if(When) She went back to Xavier's she could just finish paying her rent and go.

She set the groceries she'd bought on the floor beside the bed, and looked around. Compared to the house, her hotel looked small and dingy but it was home for now. The realtor had said it could take a week or so to get all the paperwork done, and money transferred, so she didn't have much of a choice, other then to stay where she was.

With a sigh, Rogue opened the small fridge and began putting stuff away, It had been along day, starting off at the manor and real estate office, and then moving on to various stores as she bought what little furniture the house _didn't_ have, which wasn't much since she was renting it as a fully furnished home.

"Well." She muttered to her stomach as she yawned and headed for the shower before bed. "At least we won't be homeless."

Or at least _houseless_.

She knew very well it took more then just a _house_ to make a home, it took love, and happiness and that wasn't something she was sure she was going to find without a red-eyed Cajun in her life…not to mention her bed.

But the house was perfect for her.

Almost too _perfect,_ really.

Rogue's instincts were telling her that there was more to the place then the realtor had told her, but she was willing to wait and find out on her own time.

Her red flag was up, telling her to be cautious, to be safe and guarded until she knew the town better but with a snort, she pushed her instincts away. She'd been on guard her entire life; this was one time when she _wasn't_ going to be.

"Everything is fine." She muttered as she climbed into bed with a yawn. She kept repeating that as her mantra as she fell deeply asleep, and dreamt dreams of a day when her new house really was a _home_.

Meanwhile across town in the now darkened Real Estate office, Aurelia sat at her desk and patiently waited for the last person to leave. "Working late?" Julia asked as she pasted by.

"Paperwork" Aurelia said. "Have a nice night."

"You too." Julia said as she hurried out the door.

When she was alone, Aurelia picked up the phone and dialed the number with shaking hands. Her breath caught as after a moment of silence on the other end, she realized that he was waiting for her to speak. "She bought it." She whispered, finally hearing a low voice laugh softy as she spoke. "Literally."

Aurelia cocked her head with a smiled. 'Everything is going to plan Mr. Sinister. She believed everything you told me to tell her, right down to the last detail. There were no problems at all."

"Excellent." Sinister finally spoke, deadly and quietly. "Then keep an eye on her, and keep me apprised of the situation."

"I will sir." Aurelia said, then spoke cautiously. "May I ask…why you want her sir?"

"I don't _want_ her." Sinister said cruelly, "But her… _brat…_ is another story."

"Sir…"Aurelia said but he cut her off sharply.

"No more questions, just keep close ties to Rogue, and let me know what she does. Is that clear, or are we going to have a _problem_?"

"No problem Sir." She said quickly, knowing what he could have done to her. "I promise."

"Good." He said, then without another word he disconnected her, leaving her with only the buzzing of the phone in her ear, and the cold silence of her empty office.

With a calm authority, Aurelia set the phone down and went about erasing the number from her call log like it had never been. Then she quickly shut the office for the night before anyone else went by and saw a total stranger working where the normal Realtor would have been.

… if Aurelia hadn't killed her and taken her spot three weeks before.

Sinister had been _right_, telepathic shields and illusions worked very well on these small town hicks, even if she could only keep them up for a few hours at a time.

As she left the office, Aurelia felt a shot of pity for Rogue. Sinister wasn't really after the girl, she could tell, he wanted her to get to someone else and she was just a means to a bloody end.

Oh _well_.

Soon Rogue would be dead, and then she wouldn't have to worry about any pain or suffering. She'd find peace, and Mr. Sinister would get the man he was looking for.

With that pleasing thought on her mind, she hurried to her car, tossing her shields up again as she did so, and headed home before she was too tired to keep up _her_ part in the charade any longer…

**To Be Continued**…


	4. Company's Coming

**Author's Note**: Okay, I know this took forever to come out and this chapter is shorter then most chapters I know, but my grandfather had a_ heart attack_, we thought for a while we were gonna lose him altogether so I was running between the hospital ICU ward, home and work as fast as I could, plus taking care of my grandmother, who was basically a basket case at the time (48 years of marriage, wouldn't you be?). I hardly had time to _pee_ and take a shower before going back to the hospital, let alone get close to a computer. Then to top it off I got hit by a car, fractured my wrist in two places, dislocated my knee and got _mugged_ on my way home from work …all in four days.(And at this point, I'd accept _any_ spells anyone has to reverse bad Karma, because I really think the universe is out to get me and my family in general) I was in no shape to be writing, so this chapter is _way _too late(Be happy though, I _almost_ decided to give up on the story all together, I'd been off it so long, but my comic addicted buddies changed my mind) and for that I'm really sorry but bear with me okay? If you don't give up on me, I won't give up on writing or you guys.

This essentially a Remy free chappie. Okay, I know at this point, after everything I've put you through you're all grabbing your coats and checking out _but_ I needed a chapter with just Rogue and other various characters to set up a big part of the story. So while he's mentioned a lot, and he might have one or two small scenes, this chapter is mainly about Rogue. It _has_ to be this way for the story to work out. Like the comic books, where sometimes a character is missing for an issue, he'll be back full force next chapter. I promise, now you if you'd all stop throwing rotten fruits at me, I'm heading off to start working on the next chapter. It'll be full of Romy goodness, you have my word. I knew it's not up to par, but it's all I could do for now, next chappie will be better then ever I promise.(And stay tuned soon for when Remy and Rogue come face to face again… or _do_ they?)

III

"Jubilee?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where _are_ we?"

"I don't know, look at the map!"

"I _am_ looking at the map."

_………_

"Alright, pass it over here…"

Logan passed her the map silently, watching as she opened it and spread it out trying to find out exactly where they'd gotten off course. Then he watched in marvel as his wife tried to read the map, drive and he was pretty sure settle world peace (or at least world fashion trends) on her cell phone as they went.

"Jubilee." He said after a moment, watching her bowed sunglasses adorned head then back up, as they began to drift off the road, lazily towards a fence as she paid attention to the _map_ and not the car. It was looking more and more like she was hell-bent on putting them in a roadside ditch, instead of getting them to Miami.

"What?" She said, not looking up.

"_Jubes_ ."

"What?" She asked in exasperation as she pushed her glasses farther up on her head.

_"Jubilee!"_

"_WHAT_!"

"Look up and watch the road!"

Jubilee was shocked back to attention when all of a sudden Logan leaned over and jerked the steering wheel hard, setting them back on course as they skidded down the road harshly before spinning to a stop in a cloud of dust.

Jubilee hit the breaks hard as they stopped, slamming they forward with a shriek that caused Logan to wince and wonder why he'd ever let her drive _his_ car in the first place.

Jubilee shot him a wide eyed look (from behind her now lowered sunglasses) and then let loose in a barrage of Chinese that he really couldn't understand, and got the feeling he didn't want to. Carefully, she took the keys out of the ignition and then stepped out of the car slowly, Logan following.

"What the hell was _that_?" She cried as she looked at the smoke billowing from under the hood.

"What do you mean, what was that?" Logan said defensively. "You nearly ran us off the road!"

"I was looking at the map!" She yelled. " In case you haven't _noticed_, we're lost!"

"Oh I noticed, darlin." He said. " I lost the scent of anything remotely civilized two hours ago."

"That's not a reason to try and get us killed!"

" You nearly ran us off the road." He pointed out. " You weren't even looking where we where going."

" I knew exactly where we were going." She argued.

" Really?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What direction were we going in?"

Jubilee opened her mouth to speak, and then close it again quickly. "Fine, so I wasn't watching where I was going. Might I remind you, it wasn't my idea to come on this trip in the first place. I wanted to go to Miami!"

"We _are_ going to Miami; I just thought it would be nice to drive there instead of flying. This is our first vacation since the baby came and in case you noticed we haven't been on a road trip together… _ever_!"

"Well, this is the last one we're going on." Jubilee said as she turned her back to him.

Logan rolled his eyes, and decided this was one of the times he was going to have to suck it up, and admit he was wrong when he was right…like always. "Look I'm sorry." He said, pulling her into his arms. "I just want us to have a nice vacation, being dead doesn't come into to it."

For a moment, Jubilee remained stiff against him, and then she gave in, giggling softly as he kissed her neck. " Then let's get a move on shall we?"

"I better make sure the car's alright." Logan said, as she slid behind the wheel, and he popped the hood. 'She's not used to being so roughly handled."

"Oh please." Jubilee said with a sigh, knowing better then to insult the car if she ever wanted to have sex again in her life time.

" Good to go?" She asked, as he slid in beside her a few moment's later.

"As good as can be." He said, as they started off again. "Did you find out where we are?"

Jubilee nodded, "Yeah, the middle of nowhere, but good news, there's a town a few miles up the road where we can stop for a bit."

"What's it called?" Logan asked as he slipped on his shades.

"_Legacy_, Mississippi."

"What Ah mess."

With a sigh, Rogue swiped at the cobwebs with her dust cloth and then stepped back to inspect her work. She'd been cleaning and dusting all day, trying to make her new home, well…a _home_. So far however, every time she'd managed to get one spot clean another appeared to have a decade of dusting laying on it.

A cleaning service was looking better or better.

Casually, she rubbed the back of her neck, and looked up. The cobwebs she'd been working on didn't seem to have dissipated at all, and with a curse she gave up. Carefully she stepped down off of the chair she'd been standing on, and rubbed her lower back through the loose men's shirt she wore over a pair of jean cut offs. It was just too hot a day to clean, and the house was too much for her to do on her own.

She decided to get something to eat instead.

It was a strange thing pregnancy, as a result of it, she was beginning to realize she could get out of a lot of things she didn't want to do, by saying she was hungry and then making a beeline for the nearest fridge or store.

Like now, for instance.

Ah well, she'd needed to get groceries anyways. All she had in the fridge was mayo, and ...well that was it.

As she past a mirror she caught sight of herself, her face dirty and smudged, her hair pulled back under a bandana and decided, maybe a wash was in order, before she left.

As if on cue her stomach rumbled, and she looked down at the still flat surface (well _almost_, still flat, there was a distinct curve there she wasn't quite ready to admit existed yet.) and sighed.

Nope, the jury had spoken.

Food first, appearance later, it was the way of the world.

Or at least, the way of the hungry, mildly pregnant Rogue.

She stepped outside onto the porch, and let the increasingly warm March heat her up turned face briefly, before turning and locking her door and heading on her way. The grocery store was just down the street from the house and she knew she could probably find something there that would satisfy her hunger and brighten her mood.

When she stepped inside a few moments later, the air conditioning hit her full blast, causing her to shiver in delight. She really had to think about getting it at home, it would make things so much easier if the house wasn't as stuffy as it was. She grabbed a basket from a stack, and began to work her way up an aisle, tossing things in her basket as she went.

She was stopped at the deli counter, checking out the various meats for sale when something caught her attention.

"Awww, come on _darlin_, I don't see why not."

Rogue cocked her head, and listen to the voice.

It _couldn't_ be.

"No! Logan, it's bad enough I've got to live with your cigar smoke. I'm not traveling the next hundred miles with _anchovies_ in the car. You'll stink me out!"

"_Jubes_!"

Rogue's eyes widened.

It _was_, and further more he'd brought his slightly wacky girlfriend (albeit, Rogue's best friend) with him.

Her meat forgotten, Rogue casually peaked around the corner, and sure enough, much to her hidden delight, there was Jubilee and Logan, just the way she always pictured them.

Standing in the middle of the grocery isle, totally obvious to anyone around them.

Fighting as usual.

She'd never been so happy to see anyone in her life.

"You, insensitive jerk!"

"Drama queen."

"Shortstop."

"_Fashion victim_,"

Oh, they were making her homesick just _listening_ to them.

She couldn't help herself.

"Now, now, now children." She said as she approached them from behind. "Ya'll need to learn to play nicer!"

Both her friends whirled around in surprise, Jubilee couldn't have looked more shocked if something had told her she'd missed the annul 50 off sale at Barney's. She wasn't too shocked through to miss her opportunity to get the anchovies out of Logan's hand and back on the shelf however.

"_Rogue_" Jubilee said in disbelief.

"In the slowly expanding flesh." Rogue said, patting her still depressingly thin (okay _almost_ thin) stomach "So what the hell are ya'll doing in my corner of the woods?"

Before anyone could speak Logan rushed forward and scooped her into his arms, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around in a hug that nearly took her breath away.

"Oh god! Logan put me _down_." She cried as nausea assailed her. "Mah stomach isn't up to this on a _good_ day!"

"Sorry darlin." He said as he gently set her on her feet. A look of concern crossed his faced as he patted at her gently. "I didn't shake anything important loose did I?"

"Oh for godsakes Logan, she's pregnant, not a gumball machine." Jubilee said, then remembering how strong Logan was (especially when he was excited) "He didn't shake anything important loose did he?"

"No." Rogue said, as her stomach fought the urge to make its presence known, _there_ went her appetite. Just then, Jubes lunged at her and wrapped her in another hug that left her breathless. "Never, mind though, Jubes, you finished me off."

"I'm sorry." Jubilee said, choking back tears. "It's just we missed you that's all."

"Ah know." Rogue said equally as tearful as she pulled back to look at her friend. "Ah missed you guys too."

"Don't look now, but we're gathering an audience." Logan spoke up.

It was then that Rogue remembered where they were, standing the in the middle of the can food isle, and when she looked up (Sure enough) people were stopped in their tracks staring at them. She sighed; sometimes living in small town was like living in a fish bowl. "Come on." She said happily, taking Jubilee by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Jubilee said as she stumbled along behind her.

"My house." Rogue said, over her shoulder as she led them to the doors, their food forgotten in the isle.

"Where is it?" Logan asked as he jogged along to keep up.

"Not far." Rogue said. "Your gonna love it, I can tell."

"Oh my god." Jubilee said as they approached their house. "_Roguey_ what did you do?"

"You like?" Rogue said as she pushed the gate opened carefully.

"I'm not sure." Jubilee said as she started up the walk. "Ask me after you've given me a tour of _The __Adams__Family__Mansion__ here_."

"God, Rogue." Logan said coming up behind them. "What did you do, buy the local funeral home."

"You Ah think it might have actually been used for that once." Rogue said with a sigh. "Ah forgot to ask."

"This place is a wreck." Jubilee said. "And by the way, does it come a corpse like butler and a freaky uncle."

"It's not that _bad_." Rogue argued. "It just needs to be fixed up is all."

"Fixed up?" Logan said as they stepped inside the dim entry way. "Remy would have my ass if he knew we'd found you in a place like this and not convinced you to come back with us."

_Oops._

Jubilee jabbed him none to gently in the ribs with a feminine elbow, seeing the pained look on Rogue's face. "Nice move Logan." She said wryly "Why don't you put your foot in your mouth a little more."

"Sorry." He said, shooting his life a look as an awkward silence stretched between them. " I just meant…"

" Ah know." Rogue said as she directed them towards the kitchen, ignoring the beating of her heart as she spoke. "How is he?"

" Going crazy looking for you." Jubilee said honestly. "He's used every contact he's got, but nothing's turned up yet."

"Obviously." Rogue said. "Which begs the question how did _you_ find me?"

"By accident." Logan said as he took the beer she offered. "I let Jubes drive and she tried to _kill_ us, so we wound up here."

"We were passing through and we'd stopped to pick up some food…"Jubes said with an exasperated look. "And there you where."

Rogue fixed them with a disbelieving stare.

"Guys." She said finally in a patent tone. The tone of one who'd spent many, _many_ years living under Charles Xavier's roof, well enough to know the word _coincidence_ was often Xavier code for _telepathic_ _suggestion_ "This place is twenty miles past the middle of _nowhere_, and you found me _easily_. It wasn't an accident or a consequence, Ah'd say _someone_ sent you to check up on me."

" You mean..." Logan said, blowing out air. "Cue ball! He set us up so we'd find you."

" Ah think it's kind of sweet, he's checking up on me." Rogue said. "Meddlesome, but sweet."

" I think it's a good way to have me flip out on his ass when we get back." Logan snarled. "Not that we're not glad to see you, of course."

"I know." Rogue handing Jubilee a drink and then motioning for them to sit down at her kitchen table.

"He couldn't have just planted an idea in your head without you knowing it." Jubilee argued.

"Honey, this is Charles Xavier." Rogue said gently. "He's the strongest telepath in the world, if he wants ya'll to dress in drag and do tha _limbo_, your gonna."

"I'd pay good money to see that." Jubilee said, taking the coffee Logan had poured for her. "If I could take lots of funny pictures."

"Ha, _freaking_, ha." Logan growled as he sat down with a thump.

"But would Charles do something like that?" Jubilee asked as she cuddled on Logan's lap, sending a pang of longing through Rogue's heart.

"Of course he would." Logan said. "If he was worried about her."

"Why would he worry?" Rogue said." I'm healthy, the baby's healthy. There's noting to worry about."

"I don't know." Logan said. "I don't pretend to understand him, or what he does anymore. It important to my sanity."

"Amen." Jubilee agreed. "But it _really_ doesn't sound like something Charles would do; he's against just tampering in someone's mind. I can't see him just deciding to plant something in your mind. It'd be like an invasion for him to do that."

"He'd do it." Logan said. "But he'd only do it for a good reason."

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know yet." Logan said. "But I'm going to find out."

"_Hey_!" Rogue said looking around as if she'd just realized something. "You're traveling one bucket short of the fire brigade. Where's the baby?"

"With her Auntie Jean and Uncle Scooter." Jubilee said with a sigh. "I _wanted_ to bring her, but Logan insisted on us taking this trip alone." A look pf annoyance crossed her face. "Or was that Xavier again, planting suggestions?"

"That was me, _darlin_." Logan said, kissing her neck affectionately. "You needed a break for a little while, we both did."

"And how's _that_ working out?" Rogue asked in an amused tone.

"Ask _him_." Jubilee said. "I'm not the one who has to stop every twenty miles to phone and see if she's alright." She wiggled her eyebrows. "_Mr. Softy Claws _here does."

"I do not." Logan argued. "I know they'll take good care of her."

"That's why you kept stopping the first day." Jubilee said gently. "Because you knew she was so well taken care of. Admit it; she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Just like her mama." He said with a sigh as he kissed her neck sheepishly again.

"So how's Genny doing anyway?" Rogue asked thinking of her own child and missing her godchild fiercely.

"Good." Jubilee said.

"She can talk now." Logan said proudly.

"Yeah, tell her what she can say." Jubilee said darkly.

"What?" Rogue asked.

Logan grinned sheepishly again. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jubilee said with a laugh. "Thanks to her father's _golden_ influence, my little girl can now say three _whole_ sentences. Do you know what they are?"

"What?" Rogue asked, afraid to know.

"Put twenty on the Packers; pass my beer _darlin, _and who the _hell_ made _that_ call?" Jubilee said.

"You're kidding?" Rogue sad.

"Nope." Jubilee said. "Honest as the day is long, oh _wait_! There's one I forgot!" She nudged Logan. "Tell her."

Logan grinned like a proud papa. "Up yours, _Scooter_."

"Nice, huh?" Jubilee said with a laugh, watching as Rogue had to lower her head to the table to muffle her laughter.

"You know Ah've really missed you guys." She said after she stopped laughing and wiped the tears away. "Everyone else too."

"Well you know there's a simple solution to that." Jubilee said gently.

"What?" Rogue said.

"Hike your _ass_ home where you belong." Logan growled not so gently. "Before the Cajun drives me anymore nuts, and I have to kill him to get some _peace_."

"He's that bad off huh?" Rogue said

"Right now, he's off checking all of your houses." Jubilee said with a sigh.

"Ah have houses on three continents." Rogue said. "And that's not including mah condo in New Orleans, or my loft in San Francisco."

"And instead of going to one of these many houses, you chose the Gothic Funeral parlor _because_?" Jubilee said.

"Precisely because of _that_." Rogue said pointedly. "I knew he would come looking for me, and I didn't want to be found."

"Why?" Jubilee said with a frustrated sigh. "Why the self imposed exile? It's not like you did anything _wrong_."

"Ah know." Rogue said." It's just… Ah saw how hurt Remy was when I got pregnant. Ah didn't want to rub it in his face, plus Ah saw the change to be normal and I took it."

"Normal." Logan said with a snort, capturing her chin in his fingers so she was face to face with him. "Rogue, honey, I say this because I love you like a daughter, you will never be _normal_. Even with inactive powers. You're still a mutant, and that's because it's the way you're supposed to be. It's the way all of us are supposed to be."

Rogue jerked away, her eyes filling with tears, because she knew he was probably right. She wasn't willing to admit it though, because that meant she'd left her home, her friends, her _Cajun_…for _nothing_.

It was an unthinkable thought

"Anyways, who wants to be normal?" Jubilee said. "It's _so_ last season."

"Maybe Ah should drop Gambit a line at home, tell him Ah'm alright." Rogue said with a musing sigh. "So he doesn't worry."

"Sweetie, he's not going to stop worrying about you until you _are_ home." Jubilee said. "And if you did that, you'd probably wind up with a very angry Swamp Rat on your door step."

"Ah wouldn't put a return address on it." Rogue said defensively.

"Doesn't matter." Logan said agreeing with his wife (for once) "He'd find a way to trace it."

"And again I say he'd be on your doorstep in an instant." Jubilee said.

"With a club." Logan said.

"And a bottle of chloroform." Jubilee agreed.

"Not to mention an armored truck." Rogue granted.

"Or _worse_." Jubilee said with mock severity. "_Suitcases_."

"He'd try to talk me in to going home." Rogue said with a sigh.

"And when that didn't work he'd kidnap as you sleep and drag you back kicking and screaming." Jubilee said.

"This may not be a bad thing." Logan said as wife elbowed him lightly in the ribs. '_What_, I'm being truthful. I want her to come home, all of us do."

"He knows." Jubilee said. "And he doesn't care one damn bit. He just wants you back again."

'Yeah, did you ever consider he might just show up to stay if he found out where you where?" Logan asked. "And not be mad as hell?"

"How could he not be?" Rogue asked with a sigh. "With the baby not being his, and the way Ah left. He has to be mad at me to some degree, Ah…Ah…just can't face that right now. Maybe after the baby comes Ah'll see." Rogue rolled her eyes as tears filled them but inside she felt bad for putting Remy through everything she had. "Ah wish Ah could change things but Ah can't."

For a moment after that confession, silence hung in the air until Logan spoke up with a clearing of his throat. "So what needs to be fixed around this place, anyway?"

Later, once they were alone and tucked into bed for the night, Logan felt no compunction about voicing his opinions to his wife.

"She's _nuts_." He said with a sigh, as he pulled back the covers and watched her slid in.

"Who?" Jubilee said with a yawn.

Logan gave her one of his patented _who do you think_, looks before he spoke. "Rogue, who else. She's gone off her gourd, holed up in this old house, in the middle of no where, what else would you call it?"

"Peace." Jubilee said as she snuggled against him warmly.

"What's that?" Logan asked with the sigh of someone who's seen too much war and death to believe anymore.

"She's okay." Jubilee said. "She's doing fine."

"_Darlin_, if you believe that," Logan said. "I've got some football teams I'd like you to bet on against me." He cuddled her closer in the circle of his arms. "All you have to do is mention Remy, and you can see how she's _really_ doing."

"I know." Jubilee said. "But she's too stubborn and proud to admit it." She looked up at him, brushing a kiss over his chin lightly. "Something else is bothering you, what is it?"

Logan didn't even try and pretend with her.

"I'm worried." He admitted. "If Cue ball sent us here like she said, it was for a reason. He was ether worried, or upset about something with Rogue. I just wish I knew what it was, that's all."

"And Xavier isn't exactly forthcoming with details." Logan said. "I phoned home after dinner and Jean said, he'd gone to Japan. Some kind of emergency World conference on mutants, won't be back for days."

"So we're on our own here?" Jubilee asked

"Pretty much." Logan agreed. "And I don't like it one bit, I don't feel safe leaving her alone here. _If_ Xavier sent us here for a reason and I don't mean to just check up on her either, he could use Cerebro to do that easily enough, then we're here its because he wants to stay close."

"Well." Jubilee said. " Rogue did offer to let us stay here for as long as we wanted."

"What are you saying?" He asked. "You want to skip Miami and stay here for awhile instead?"

" If that's what you want." Jubilee said with a yawn. " If it'll make you feel better about things."

"It would." He admitted. "But _you_ really wanted to see Miami."

"I can see it another time." Jubilee said with a wave of her hand, "Okay, so the spring sales won't be on then but who cares. I can pay full price for things." She smiled. " Plus I _really_ would like to have Genny along with us next time."

"You really miss her, huh?" He said as he stroked her hair.

Jubilee nodded, barely holing back tears as she fingered the locket she always wore with Genny's picture in it. Logan had given it to her the night after she'd been born, it held a lock of her hair and one of her first baby pictures. One of Logan holding Genny tenderly, a candid moment Scott had caught and Logan had forgiven under the circumstances "Don't you."

"Like crazy." Logan divulged, still marveling how his little girl had him wrapped around her little pinky. Then again…her mother did as well, so it really made sense.

" But she's okay with Scott and Jean." Jubilee ventured.

"That's a matter of opinion." Logan growled, then seeing the look of concern on his wife's face he conceded. "I know she's safe with them sweetie. We wouldn't have left her with them if we didn't trust them."

" Your right." Jubilee agreed.

"I guess we're just returning into a pair of neurotic old parents." Logan mused as he kissed her brow. "Who'd have thought huh?" With a laugh he pulled the covers over them. "Now let's get some sleep, something tells me I've got a lot of work to do in the next few days."

And in his mind, he was already formulating an idea; something that would put a smile on both his wife and Rogue's faces…or else it would get him pummeled severely.

It would be interesting (to say the least) to see which way things turned out.

And if his plan backfired…at least nether of them had the strength to kill him…he hoped.

Rogue was woken _early_, by the Hounds of Hell.

Or at least that's what it sounded like to her.

That was until she heard a familiar voice, cursing lightly from just above her open window.

With a look of perplexity, she slid out of bed and grabbed her robe off of the back of her rocker, then headed for the window. Pushing back the curtains, she poked her head out the window and looked up…and narrowly missed being hit by a pile of garbage being tossed off her roof.

"Head up!" Logan called as he caught wind of her from his position above her.

"Logan?" She called back. "What in the _name_ of sweet hell are you doing on mah roof?" She looked down at the pile of refuse on her lawn and then back up at him. "Or, should Ah say, _too_ mah roof?"

"Your roof is rotten!" He called back down to her. "Or at least big patches of it are."

"Ah know." She called back. "Ah need to get it fixed."

"Precisely." He said. "Which is exactly, what I'm trying to start right now."

"You don't have to do that." She called back. "Your on vacation, you should be relaxing!"

'This is relaxing for me." He yelled. "Don't worry; I'll have it fixed up in no time." With that (and what she _swore_ was a happy whistle.) he went back to clomping and bouncing around her roof, trying to locate the other spots that needed to be fixed.

"Your husband's insane!" Rogue said, an hour later after she'd showered and dressed. She'd headed for the kitchen to find Jubilee already there, reading the local paper and sipping a cup of coffee placidly. "He's up there, preparing to fix mah roof! Do you know this?"

"Yup." Jubilee said. "And then after that I think he's planning to fix the rotten boards in the front _and_ back porches, and then give the house a good solid coat of paint as well as repairing some of the windows and the chimney."

"He'll never be able to do all that on his own!" Rogue said. "He'll have to get help."

"I suppose, he's got all the he needs." Jubilee said vaguely, catching Rogue's attention immediately. "You know, this place is well kept on the inside, but the outside it needs a lot of work." She cocked her head. "Did you buy or rent?"

"Rent." Rogue said her minding working. "But the owners said, Ah could do any thing Ah wanted when it came to repairs or changes. Whose Logan got helping him?"

"Hmmm?" Jubilee said innocently. "Oh, I don't know. I never really asked. You know I have to admit, this is actually a lot better vacation for him then Miami. I think he's happier here."

"You never _asked_?" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow as she headed for the backdoor. " Ah don't believe that."

"Okay, okay!" Jubilee said, beating her to the door and blocking it for a moment. " But it wasn't my idea, I promise. He did it before I got up!"

"Did what?" Rogue asked as she leaned around her and opened the door, slipping by her easily.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Her backyard was _full_ of X-Men.

Storm was inspecting her flower beds with a look of disapproval while Scott and Jean were clearly getting ready to start painting the house, if they could stop bickering about various colors. (Rogue quickly noted that Logan must have found her paint samples because it was the exact shade she wanted.) Meanwhile on the roof, Logan(who she planned to trounce later) was working with Cannonball and Alex Summers to start putting down new shingles.

As if on cue Alex noticed she was there. "Hey Rogue." The younger blonder Summers brother called. "Sleep well?"

"Ah was, until someone stated pounding on my roof." She called back.

Alex winced. "Sorry, but we had to get started so we can have it done and start on the windows tomorrow."

She nodded. "Logan?"

"Yeah?" he called down.

"Ah need to talk to you when you have a minute."

"Sure." Logan said, knowing he was in deep shit but not caring at all.

Without another word, Rogue headed for the house. This was a battle she had a feeling she wasn't going to win.

But she'd be damned if she'd give in without a fight.

Even _if_ it took a load off her mind, worrying about house repairs she couldn't do on her own.

Even _if_, she'd had no clue how to start them.

Even _if_, she was _really_, _really_ glad to see her friends.

The sight of Jubilee at the back door, holding Genny in her arms was what finally made up Rogue's mind.

She just couldn't stay mad at Logan for doing something as selfless as he'd done. She just couldn't.

But that didn't mean she couldn't tear him a new one for springing a surprise like that on her without any notice.

"You're not mad?" Jubilee asked softly as she approached.

"How could Ah be?" Rogue said taking her goddaughter from her and cradling her close. "Logan means well Ah know."

"He's got a heart of gold." Jubilee agreed.

"And a mouth like a New York City sewer." Rogue mused fondly as a stream of offenses (that could have only come from Logan) came through a near by open window, tainting the air blue around them.

"True," Jubilee agreed as they moved back inside. "Do you want some coffee, its fresh?"

"Ah shouldn't but Ah will." Rogue muttered as she set the baby in her highchair and plopped down gently. "How'd he get everyone here so quickly?"

"He phoned early this morning I guess." Jubilee said. "I really don't know, he didn't fill me in on his. I woke up to find the baby sleeping beside me, along with a note you keep quiet until you figured things out for your self."

"He's bout the only person who could get away with this you realize?" Rogue said with a sigh.

"And he knows it." Jubilee said.

"What about _Remy_?" Rogue asked.

"He's still out looking for you." Jubilee said as she handed the baby her bottle.

"Ah know, that's mah _point_." Rogue lamented. " He's out there trying ta find me, going crazy by your own _admission_ and you guys all know where Ah am, don't that feel _wrong_ to you." She said. "'Cause it does ta me."

"I never thought of it that way." Jubilee said.

"And Logan?" Rouge said. "And the others?"

"Logan doesn't care _Chica_," Jubilee admitted "And as for the others…well, it could be a problem if he ever finds out."

"_If_?" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow. "And _could_?"

"Well, your gonna come back at some point right?" Jubilee said, encouraged by Rogue's nod. "So maybe he won't have to find out."

"Ah doubt that." Rogue said. "It just not fair, you guys are supposed to be his friends as well. Ah feel like ya'll are betraying him by knowing where Ah am, while he's out there trying to find me."

'Ten it will be a problem." Jubilee amended. "And we'll deal with it if it happens." She sighed at Rogue's look. "Okay, look, it can't be both ways alright? Yes, we're _his_ friends but we're also _your_ friends and right now… we're here to help you out. When we get back to the mansion, who _knows_ what'll happen. It's likely one of us will spill the beans, and then he'll hit the roof."

"And the road." Rogue said dryly.

" But we're not going to take sides." Jubilee finished. " At home, it's _always_ been information on a need to know basis."

"And right now he doesn't _need_ to know where Ah am?" Rogue guessed.

"Exactly." Jubilee said. "Maybe he needs this time away to figure things out, just like you do."

"That's a load of horse shit." Rogue said sweetly. "And he's still going to be pissed as _hell_ and _hurt_ if and when he finds out about this. He'll take it as a betrayal by silence."

Jubilee nodded. "Probably, but once he figures out we were trying to help, he'll be okay."

Oh, the hopes of the positively inclined.

Rogue sighed again and said nothing but deep down inside she knew the truth.

Remy was going to be _pissed_ as hell…and her _Swamp Rat_ tended to hold grudges long enough to make _Logan_ proud.

Up on the roof, Logan tossed another pile of rotten tiles down, and almost hit Scooter, who cursed violently at him from where he was painting. Logan waved affectionately and gave him the finger as he continued on his way without blinking.

Something about this type of work just put a man in a _good_ mood.

"So do you think Rogue is mad at you?" Alex asked as he helped him lay a piece of tar paper down.

"Hell, yes." Logan said in a good natured fashion. "Why do you think I'm up here, takin my time for? I'm looking forward to her confronting me as much as twelve hour car ride with Cyclops."

"That little huh?" Alex said, not batting an eye that Logan was talking about his big brother.

"Pretty much." Logan said. "But I needed the help to get this place up and going, and she needed to see her friends. She's too damn stubborn to go to the mansion, so I thought I'd bring the mansion to her." He coughed "Plus Jubilee really missed the baby." What he wasn't saying was he missed her like crazy too, too much to admit to a member of the Summers family.

Alex nodded. "I get that, but isn't Remy going to be pissed that we all know where she is and didn't say anything?"

"I could care less." Logan admitted cheerfully. "But just in case, spread the word that nobody's ta talk about this. That way if he finds out anyone knows, it can be me and that's who he'll be angry at."

"Covering for everyone?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow. " How noble, of you."

"It's not for my sake, it's for _Rogue's_." He said. " I don't want her or anyone else to get hurt because of something I started. I've had enough of that happen to other people I care about."

" You're a good man." Alex said, knowing somehow that it took a lot of Logan to admit that to someone. It wasn't something one took lightly.

" Yeah well," Logan said as he lit up a fresh cigar. "Don't tell anyone else that alright? You'll ruin my image."

"Deal." Alex agreed as Cannonball passed him a load of roof tiles. " Pass the nail gun, will you?"

" I _need_ a break." Jean said as she and Storm came into the kitchen.

"Grab a cup." Rogue said indicating the fresh pot of tea sitting in the middle of the kitchen table.

Jean patted Genny on the head affectionately and sat down, followed closely by Ororo.

"Weren't you two recruited to work?" Jubilee asked as she sat.

"Yeah, but the guys are doing a better job without us." Jean said "Plus, we can keep you company. That's a better job anyways."

"I agree." Ororo put in. A disapproving look crossed her face. "Although when you have the time, we need to have a serious talk about the state of your garden."

"If you say so." Rogue said with a wince.

For a while the conversation ran the standard, gossip and mansion rumors that made Rogue both homesick and more and more glad Logan had violated her wishes and brought her friends here to her. She'd needed some old fashioned girl time more then she'd ever thought.

They'd been seated chatting pleasantly, for about an hour when a knock sounded on the front door, causing Rogue to jump. "Come in." She called. "Ah'm in the kitchen."

A moment later Aurelia poked her head around the door and looked around, vaguely suspicious. Rogue sighed, small towns, it didn't take long for people to figure out when strangers were around. "Aurelia!" Rogue said with a smile, trying to make the sudden heavy mood lighter. "Nice to see you again." To the others she said. "Aurelia is the real estate agent who rent's me the house." She cocked her head. "What can Ah do for you?"

"Nothing much." Aurelia said as introductions were made quickly. " Ah was passing through and noticed you were making some heavy repairs, thought Ah'd check in and see what was up."

"Oh nothing much really, mah friends decided to come and help me out with the house, so most of the repairs are being done as we speak." Rogue smiled. "It's the roof mostly."

"And the front porch." Jubes said with a sigh.

"And the windows." Jean muttered.

"Not to mention the state of the garden." Ororo said through gritted teeth, flashing the women a lighting emblazoned glare.

Rogue sighed sheepishly but wasn't surprised. Clearly her friends though living in the particular house was a mistake, and they were making sure that she knew they partly blamed the realtor for talking her into it.

Wait until they found out _that_ wasn't true.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Rogue asked politely.

" No thanks Ava." Aurelia said with a clearly forced smile. " I just wanted to check in, Ah need to be on mah way." With that she turned and hurried off the women tossed startled glances among each other.

"What was that?' Jubilee said.

"And what crawled up _her_ ass?" Jean said just as suspiciously " I couldn't get a strait telepathic reading off of her, its was jumbled, like her thoughts were caught in a rock tumbler."

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't know, Ah've never see her like that before."

She sat back down and took a sip of her coffee as the other did the same and it wasn't long before the subject drifted around to where she'd always expected it too.

Jean was the one who brought it up, she always was the one to hit subjects on the head full force, whether people like to hear it or not.

"So when are you going to give up this nonsense and come home?"

" Jean!" Strom admonished but as usual jean trucked ahead, ignoring her.

"Ah'm not." Rogue said mildly, not offended in the least. "At least not right now.'

Inwardly her mind _screamed_, why did she have to keep repeating herself to everyone. She wanted this chance, for herself and her child. She wasn't running way like everyone thought she was, she wasn't.

Now she just had to prove it to everyone, including apparently herself.

"Ah need this, right now." She went on with a sigh. "I need to try this."

"What you need is your friends." Jean said tenaciously. "Rogue, I've been pregnant, I know how much it helps to have other women around you, how much you _need_ others around you. You can't do this alone."

"Ah seem to be doin fine so far." Rogue said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's early days yet." Jean said. "The more time that passes the more your gonna want people around." She gestured with a hand, levitating her coffee cup gently as she did so. "Look around you, who are you trying to kid? You holed up in this old house, with nobody around you know, your living in the middle of no where with no help whatsoever. That's not independence, its _exile_ and you don't deserve it."

"She's right Rogue." Ororo said "You've isolated yourself, like you've done something wrong and you _haven't_"

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Rogue said, a tad irritated that they were preaching at her. Inwardly she knew they were her friend and they were worried but she still didn't like it.

" So you had a fight with Gambit, you broke up and you _tried_ to move on with what you thought was right for you." Jean said gently. " There's nothing wrong with that sweetie but there a limit."

"I agree." Jubilee said. " Rogue come home, we miss you, he misses you, you two will find a way to make thing _work_."

"Ah don't think so." Rogue said as her eyes teared up. She smiled a watery smile at them. " And thank you for trying but Ah need to stay here, I need to see if Ah can make this work for me." She shrugged. "Ah've never a real home before."

"Yes you do." Ororo said. "Xavier's is your home."

"True." Rogue agreed. " But I want a home I've made my self."

" You have made the mansion home for yourself." Jubilee argued. " You know that." It was true, Xavier's could ether be a heaven for mutants or a prison of their own making, it all depended on the how a mutant made it."

"What if you need help?" Jean persisted. "What if your powers start to come back, and you're here all alone, you don't know how that would affect you or the baby?"

" Then Ah'll _call_ you." Rogue said with a laugh. " You're an hour away by jet, Ah can always reach you."

"And you know it." Jubilee said leaning across the table to give her a hug.

" Hey I want one too." Ororo said as she joined in.

Jean rolled her eyes skyward and tried to put on a stern face but she _couldn't _and soon she too had her arms wrapped around her best friend, wondering how on earth she was _ever_ going to leave her in this isolated place, so far from home.

Aurelia pulled into the real estate parking lot, and for a moment sat trying to catch her breath. Friends, that hadn't been part of the picture and she knew Sinister wouldn't like it one bit. He wanted Rogue alone and isolated, so when her time came there'd be nothing between them and the child…

And she had no option of not phoning him to tell him, that would mean her _life_ and she knew it.

With trembling hand she puller her secure phone from her purse and hit the auto dial. After a moment she spoke briskly. "Put me through to him." She cocked her now translucent eyes. "Yes, it's an emergency; I wouldn't use this line if it wasn't." Without another word she was put through.

"Boss." She said immediately, knowing that even though she wasn't speaking he was listening and that was all she needed. "We have a _big_ problem."

It was it was late that evening when Rogue said an emotional goodbye to her friends. "You can't stay longer?' She said tearfully as she embraced Scott and then Jean.

"I wish we could but we have to get back to teach." Jean said miserablely. There was something bothering her on a telepathic level and she couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew she wanted to speak to Xavier as soon as possible, "Most of the repairs are done, and the rest Logan can handle, Alex isn't teaching right now so he's going to stay and help out as well."

She gave Rogue another hug. "We're a phone call away, you know that right?"

"Right." Rogue said as she hugged Cannonball and then Ororo.

With a lonely heart she watched turn and head for the hopper that would take them to the jet. Quickly she gave into impulse, before she could scold herself for it. "Hey!" She called to her teammates. "You guys take care of Remy for me okay?" Her voice cracked. "Even if he says he doesn't need it, he really does."

"We will." Jean said with a smile and a wave as they stepped inside. "Don't worry; we'll be back as soon as we can."

With a sigh, Rogue watched them move out of sight, then felt Jubilee's hand on her shoulder. "Come on." Jubilee said with a grin. "Logan's making dinner, it should be ready soon."

Rogue nodded as tear slid down her face. She hated feeling this way, she was strong, but she was also lonely and she'd never wanted to run home as badly as she wanted too right now. "

"Hey." Jubilee said with a smile as she slung an arm around her shoulders. "We're staying for a while, don't worry, we'll take good care of you, I promise."

With that she led Rogue into the house and shut the door behind her firmly.

Remy was _not_ in a pleasant mood when he cruised into the garage that night.

With a loud course of frustration he glided the sputtering bike into the garage, and let the kickstand down as he gingerly climbed off.

Five houses.

Five houses and he'd found _nothing_. Not a trace of his Roguey _anywhere_.

It was as if she'd simply dropped off the face of the earth into another dimension… and given the team's propensity to do just _that_ he was starting to worry.

And now to top it off, his bike was starting to act up again, and guess who was the only one who could get it going again when it acted up.

_Rogue_, of course.

Trust one female to straighten out another

"Dammit, where are you _chere_?" He muttered as he hauled his duffle of the carry on bags. He passed an exhausted hand over his fatigue blurred eyes and slung the bag over his shoulder as he moved towards the house. All he wanted was a meal, a shower and a bed…and the meal and shower were optional.

As he straggled inside, he heaved a mental sigh. He just didn't know where she'd gone. She really didn't want to be found this time, even by him. He'd exhausted his contacts to the max and still they hadn't found a trace of her and he was beginning to believe his best bet was to wait her out and hope she came back to the mansion on her own like everyone was predicting.

That was the way they'd always worked things in the past, it was the key to the way their relationship succeeded, _waiting_. Sometimes he'd get fed up with team life and head home to New Orleans for a few months, or she'd get tired of fighting and head home south. Then one of them would just pack and _go_, and the other would _wait_, because they each knew that given time they'd return and their relationship would be stronger then ever. Hell, it had even gotten to the point towards the end where they'd take off together sometimes, and just go to _wherever_ they thought they needed too for peace. Some people would have called it a strange on again, off again relationship but to him and Rogue, it was _more_. They loved each other; they just weren't the settling type. "Free as the wind." Rogue used to joke as they'd take off on his Harley for some down time. In its own unique way, it was settled.

It was the way they worked… until four months ago.

When Rogue had said she wanted a child, it had scared him, and being the proud Cajun that he was, he was afraid to admit to her. He was afraid they'd lose their spark, their independence if a child was brought into their life and that would destroy them. There was something about having permanent ties to anything that petrified him to the core; it was a fear he'd never known he possessed, let alone that he would ever use against her.

So he'd dredged up the fact that they fought all the time, that were apart as much as together, that he didn't think it was the right time for them to have a child(even when he didn't _really_ think that) as a buffer hoping it would dissuade her from the idea. He'd used every dirty trick he knew to try and stop her from making that choice, even if he'd had to exaggerate things tenfold from the tiniest nuance. Like the fact they fought all the time, well so did Logan and Jubes and they were still _damn_ good parents. And the fact that they were always in danger, fighting one thing or another, so what? They weren't the first people to be like that, and they wouldn't be the last. They just needed to be strong, they needed... _each other_.

He should have _known_ better.

He knew once Rogue got an idea in her head, she wasn't going to let it go and nobody even him, was going to talk her out of it. And the thing was, even as he was fighting with her, he had been thinking deep inside, a child,a_ child_, and the thought had thrilled him to the core. A little person that was both him and Rogue, someone he could teach and love as much as he loved her but that _fear_ just wouldn't let him go, it had control.

He'd been afraid a big change like a child would destroy them, so he'd done it first before it could.

He'd accused her of being selfish, when he was just as selfish himself.

He knew Anna was right, she wasn't often given true opportunities like she had been with her powers negated. She had to take the moments she was given before they were whisked away… and he'd turned his back on her when he could have given what she needed. He'd forced her to take drastic measure just to be happy and have the life she'd wanted. He hadn't been there to back her up like he should have been. Instead he'd stated, no _enforced_ that he didn't think they were ready for a child, made up lies he didn't believe, because he was _afraid_.

And when she'd finally said she was pregnant he'd blown up at her because he was hurt, because then he still believed a child would spell disaster for everything they'd worked for. He'd said she was cold and selfish because he was _dying_ inside that she'd chosen to go on when he couldn't.

He'd said she was only thinking of herself, that she immature but then so was he.

God, they suited each other to a tee.

He realized now he'd been wrong in many ways, and more then anything he feared he'd never get to tell her that, to set things straight between them and try to make things right again. He didn't even care the baby wasn't his, he could be just as good a step-Daddy as a blood one. He just wanted her to come home, so he knew she was _safe_.

How could a person's opinion change in just a short while, he wasn't sure.

But he was afraid now he'd _never_ get the chance to tell Rogue how he felt, that it was already too late.

As he came up the underground passage to the house, he could hear voices coming from the Blackbird's hanger, and automatically he headed in that direction. He wasn't surprised to see the team suited up and returning from a mission, they were always coming back from somewhere but he was surprised to see how tired and haggard they looked.

Something was up.

He knew this because of the fact that all conversation stopped the minute he entered the hanger, not just parts of it, _all_ of it. This led him to believe (in his naturally suspicious way) that they had been talking about something they didn't want him to hear.

"Hey guys." He said as he dropped his duffel bag and leaned against the door jamb. "Rough trip?"

"Not bad." Scott said as he shouldered Jean's bag for her. "Intense."

"Quick fight." Jean said with a loud yawn. "We're all exhausted."

Storm nodded her agreement. "It was a challenging battle."

"And how'd we do?" He asked.

"We _lost_." Jean said dully. "We didn't secure the mutant we were looking too, came home empty handed."

"Any injuries?" he asked concerned.

"None to speak of." Scott said as they started to walk together. "But I doubt we've seen the last of her."

"Her?" Remy said "Ya'll should have taken me with ya, you know my way wit da ladies."

Jean laughed, and shook her head as they entered the school. "You wouldn't win against her, trust me."

"Has Remy met her before?" Gambit asked.

"_No_." Jean said quickly as they all started to part company for the night. "Not that I can say of." She wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulder and leaned her head against him. ' We'll see you in the morning at training, okay?"

"Sure." Gambit said, watching as they left him and Storm alone. "So Stormy," He said. " Tell me about this new enemy."

" I have an orchid I have to check on in the garden." She said with a smile as she glided off. ' I'll see you later."

"Sure." Gambit said faintly as he watched her go. "Later, _chere_."

He stood there for a moment after she'd left. He could tell something wasn't right, and while secrecy wasn't anything unusual in the mansion, he got the feeling this went beyond this.

Which posed the question, why would his friends lie to him… and what exactly where they trying to _hide_?

Humming a tune off key under her breath, and clad only in her silk robe, Rogue entered the downstairs master bathroom late that evening. "What a day." She muttered as she turned the water on as hot as it could go, and began to add her favorite bubble bath, the one Remy had given her on their last anniversary , a scant three weeks before everything had blown up in their faces.

She loved this bathroom more then hers upstairs at the moment, with its window over the tub, and its light cheery colors. The master bath upstairs was darker, and while she enjoyed the sunken in tub immensely, she hadn't the rest of the room redone yet to her tastes. She'd handed it off to Jubilee easily, so she could give the baby a wash and put her to bed while Logan was downstairs cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

She chuckled at the picture he'd made with her duck print apron on, smoking a cigar (with all the windows open so the smoke wouldn't bother her, Jubes or the baby), Mr. Tough guy up to his elbows in soapy floral scented water.

She wished she'd had a camera.

She turned the radio beside the tub on low, to the local country station and bent over to mix the bubble bath slowly through the water. She smiled as the strands of sandalwood, Japanese musk, and sweet grass wafted up to her nostrils, brining with it a familiar face. She knew Remy had had it made especially for her from her favorite beauty shop in New York City and that it had been expensive but worth it.

With a sigh of contentment, Rogue removed her hand from the water and straightened up… to find herself being watched by the coldest pair of dead looking eyes she'd ever seen.

Almost without realizing it, she screamed loudly and then promptly lost her balance as she stepped backward and caught her foot on the bathmat.

She went down hard, cradling her stomach protectively with both hands as she did while her gazed flashed to the now empty window. Her mind didn't have time to react as Logan, Alex and Jubilee came barreling through the door as fast as they could.

"_Rogue_!" Jubilee said, dropping to her knees beside her friend anxiously. "What happened?"

"Someone was outside the window." Rogue said as she tried to sit up and failed. "They scared me and Ah fell."

"Logan call an ambulance." Jubilee said instantly as she gently pushed Rogue down to the ground. '"Lie still and try not to move okay?"

"Ah think Ah'm fine." Rogue said as her breathing steadied, and she felt the baby kick reassuringly. "Really."

"Let's not take that risk alright?" Jubilee said as Rogue nodded her agreement and gentle began to cover her with a towel to keep her warm as well as sliding one under her head.

Alex didn't say a word, just headed for the nearest door to check outside and Rogue felt instantly grateful her friends were here with her at the moment

Logan returned a few moments later, dropping down beside her. "How you doing kid?" he asked.

"Fine." She assured him with a weak voice. "If Jubes'll ever let me up."

"I called an ambulance." He said, "They should be here any minute,"

Alex came in and gave her grim smile as he turned to Logan, "Bushes are broken outside the window." He said "Someone was there, but they booked pretty fast. I barely got a glimpse of them as they drove off."

Logan nodded, his hackles raised. "Alright, you go with Jubes and Rogue to the hospital, I'm going to see if I can get a scent. Maybe that'll give us something to work with."

"Rogue did you see what he looked like?" Alex asked gently.

"No." Rogue admitted. "Ah'll I can fixate on where his eyes, they were so cold.' She shuddered. "He scared the hell out of them, that's way Ah lost mah balance and fell." Her voice shook. "Do you think the baby'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine." Jubilee said as sirens approached the house and Alex ran to let EMT's in. "Don't worry about a thing, its just a precaution."

"Right." Rogue said with a nod. "Just to make sure everything's okay."

But she had a feeling things weren't going to be okay again for a longtime, as long as it took her to get the memory of those eyes out of her head.

"_Idiot_!" Sinister yelled as he paced back and forth in front of his best recognizance man. "_Fools_, do you realized what could have happened?" He glared at them. "What could still happen if she loses it."

"Boss, I didn't think she'd _see_ me." He argued. "We were as careful as we could be."

"That's not good enough." Sinister yelled. "If something had happened to that child, my plans would be in _ruins_."

"We're _sorry_." His man argued in a whiny tone. "It won't happen again."

"No." Sinister agreed as he motioned over his shoulder and two of his best assassins entered the room. "It won't."

He turned to the hit man. "Make it painful." He said in a gleeful tone as he headed for the door. "And make sure there's not enough of him left to be found."

With that he turned and left, he had calls to make. He had to be sure, Rogue's child was alright.

It was after all, the key to LeBeau's downfall and that was something he'd waited for a _very_ long time.

The next morning, Xavier was newly home from Japan, going over his paperwork when Logan came barreling through the door, looking like he hadn't slept or shaved in ages. "Logan." He said in a nonplussed tone. "How's Rogue?"

"In the hospital." Logan said shortly. It had been one hell of a night getting her settle in, and then he'd had to take a red eye to New York as fast as possible to get back home as quick as he did. Somehow he knew, Charles Xavier would have some kind of answer to all the questions he was going to ask.

"Is she alright?" Xavier said.

"She's fine." Logan said as he sat down. "She had a scare that's all."

'Why type of a scare?" Xavier said and Logan hurriedly filled him in.

"I was afraid something like this might happen." Xavier said thoughtfully. "That'd why I sent you and Jubilation there."

"Yeah." Logan said. "You and I have to have a little talk about that."

"You want to know why I sent you there." Xavier said as he tossed the papers aside.

"Of course." Logan said. "And don't skimp on the details Charlie, I get the feeling Rogue's life is on the line here."

"It very well could be." Xavier agreed. "I can't fill you in on many details yet because their even unknown to _me_, but I can say I want you and Jubilee to stay with her as much as possible over the next few months."

"Are she and the baby in extreme danger?" Logan asked.

"I don't know yet." Xavier admitted again. "I'm working to find out even as we speak."

"Well, what do you know?" Logan asked in a huffy tone.

Xavier quieted him with a level gaze. "What I do know." He said in an even tone. "Is that until _three days_ before she left here, the town of _Legacy Mississippi_ didn't appear on any maps, new or old. I've been checking ever since she left us and from what I can conclude" He spread his hand wide across his desk. "It simply didn't _exist_."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. At All Costs

IV

"Okay, here we go, jut a bit further _Darlin_."

"Ah can _see_ that Logan."

"I'm just saying is all"

Rogue suppressed a smile as Logan helped her out of the car and shut the door firmly behind her. Then he proceeded to help her gently up the walk with a guiding arm, as if she'd fall and break at any moment.

For once, Rogue didn't protest his help, just accepted the fact she needed it and leaned on him gently as she shuffled along her front walk to the front porch.

Immediately the door swung open and Jubilee flew out to meet them with a happy grin on her face. "Welcome home!" She cried as she ran forward and embraced her tightly.

"Easy Jubes." Logan reminded her as he let go of Rogue's arm, lest he be knocked over.

"Oh, right." Jubilee said as he leaned in and kissed her quickly, for no good reason. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Rogue said, trying not to let her fatigue show. She was just sp dam happy to be home, she wasn't going to let anything bother her.

"I'm just so glad your home." Jubilee said.

"Ah know hon." Rogue said, "But, hey, Ah was only gone for a few days."

"Almost a week." Logan said as he guided her inside. "That's something; given it was only a little fall."

"Nothing is _little_ when you're pregnant." Rogue and Jubilee said in unison.

It was true, the fall had led to a trip to the hospital for observation, which had intern revealed her blood pressure was high. Through in some _light_ contractions, and minor bleeding and the doctors had absolutely refused to let her go until everything had cleared up. As it was she was on strict orders to take it easy until her next Pre-natal appointment in a week, something she knew she was going to have a problem with but in the same knew was necessary.

Because her back kept spasaming (Something they told her was normal for how far along she was) she was walking like an old women, and she could barely get up and down off of things on her own.

"We have leftovers." Jubilee said "There's pasta if your hungry, and fresh bread from the bakery."

"There's chili I made last night." Logan said "And I think there' some chicken left as well."

"The doctors told you to feed me, didn't they?" Rogue said in a bemused tone.

"Kind of." Jubilee confessed as she helped her sit down on the couch gingerly.

"Ah think Ah'd actually like to rest." Rogue said. "Although, Ah do want to spend some time with ya'll before you go back to New York." She caught the glance that flew between Jubilee and Logan. "What?"

"Nothing." Jubilee said as she slid a pillow behind her back.

"Jubilee, spill." Rogue said in a tired tone.

"We're staying with you." Jubilee admitted. "Until the baby's born."

"We're on a working absence from the team." Logan put in.

'What, no, you can't do that because of me." Rogue said.

"It's alright Rogue." Jubilee said. "It's was Xavier's idea, he doesn't think you should be alone down here."

"Not that Ah'm not glad ya'll are here but Ah can take care of mah self." She protested.

"Oh really?" Jubilees said, with a triumphant smile "Then try to get up off the sofa on your own."

Rogue smiled, braced a hand on her throbbing back…and failed miserably. After a few moments of humiliation she gave up, sinking back against the cushions huffily.

"See?" Jubilee said, extending a hand. "You need us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rogue muttered but inwardly she was happy they were staying. "Ah'm going to go and take a rest."

"Wait." Logan said "I have something I need to show you first."

'What?" Rogue said as she suppressed a yawn.

"This." He said as he guided her over to a panel by the front door. "Your new security system."

"You installed a security system?" Rogue said in disbelief. "Was that necessary?"

"It's just a precaution." Logan assured her. "It's wired to a security system in town."

"Tell her the truth Logan." Jubilee said as she picked Genny up and leaned her against her hip. "_All_ of it."

Logan shot his wife a look before turning to Rogue. "It's also connected via satellite to the Mansion, if something happens here, they'll know about it there." He smiled. "It has a hook up outside with motion detectors, so we'll know if we've got any unwelcome visitors. Plus you've got a small camera above the front door that feeds to the TV so you don't have to answer the door if you don't want to and you can still see who's there."

"You've turned mah home into Fort Knox." Rogue protested.

"That's not all." Jubilee said, nodding her head to table off to her right. To Rogue's surprise it held a telephone she'd never seen before. "That phone connects to the Institute, and the only the Institute. That's its only purpose; it's a direct line via satellite. We can get them anytime we need them, night or day."

"There's also one in the kitchen and all the bedrooms." Logan said in a kid gruff voice. He was trying to reassure her he'd only done this for her and the baby's good but Rogue still felt unhappy about it.

"Do Ah really need this?" She pleaded.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Logan said.

"It could have been just kids, playing around that night." She said, she didn't want to believe that her small town haven could have villains. _Those eyes though_, she knew in her mind those eyes couldn't have belonged to anyone who wasn't.

"Ah guess Ah really don't have a choice." She said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples. "Ah'm going to lie down."

"Okay." Jubilee said with a smile. "I'm going to attempt to cook; you want me to wake you when dinner is ready?"

"Sure." Rogue said as she headed for the stairs. "Ya'll know where ah'll be."

As soon as she'd disappeared around Jubilee swatted Logan lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You scared her." Jubilee said. "Did you have to make things sound so dire?"

"Yes." Logan said. "She needs to realize she needs help and security Jubes."

She looked at him for a moment, and he got the feeling she was searching his face for something. "Do you know something I don't?" She asked quietly. "You've been awful quiet since you back from Westchester."

"No." He lied, hating Xavier for forcing him to do that to his wife. He made a _never_ to lie to her, but right now knowing what he knew would only put her in more danger.

Jubilee looked at him for a long moment, and then leaned up and kissed him gently before disengaging herself from him gently. "Okay." She said as she picked the baby up and prepared to leave the room. "I believe you."

For a moment, Logan faltered. "Hey, honey?' He said, watching as she turned around.

"What sweetie?" Jubilee asked, disentangling the baby's hand of her necklace gently.

"_Ahh_" Logan said absentmindedly "Oh, I'll watch the baby while you get dinner."

"You sure?" Jubilee said, ""Because I can watch her fine while I cook."

"No." Logan said with a smile as he took Genny gently from her. "She can spend some time with her old man, can't you?"

Genny looked at him innocently and then smiled brilliantly "Who the _hell_ made _that_ call?" She chirped as she snuggled against her daddy's muscled chest.

"_Right_." Logan said wanly as Jubilee tossed him a dark look and left the room. He sat down on the floor and set Genny in his lap, grabbing her favorite book as he did so. "Oh, _little darlin_." He said as he opened it up so she could see the pictures. "Daddy's gonna be in a _heap_ of trouble when Mommy finds out what I know and kept from her."

Genny looked up at him for a moment then smiled again. "Up yours Scooter."

"_Right_."

Rogue was sound asleep when a soft something covering her face suddenly brought her awake. She sat up quickly and looked around to find her assailant, only to hear a childish giggle from beside her.

"You!" She said with a laugh, watching as Genny hugged her terry cloth bunny securely against her and watched her right back. "Did your mama send you to wake me up?"

Genny didn't answer, just turned and ran out of the room, trailing her bunny behind her.

"_Kids_." Rogue said to herself, then she giggled like a child herself and hugged her arms around her. "Ah can't _wait_!"

For a moment she lay there giggling, then with a stretch she got up and headed for the shower.

Jubilee was in the kitchen when Rogue appeared an hour later, dresses casually in a pair of jean cut offs and men's shirt. "Hey," She said, and then to her surprise, noticed the bright morning sunlight pouring through the windows. Hadn't it been late after noon when she'd laid down? "Ah _thought_ you were gonna wake me for dinner Sugah?"

"You were tired." Jubilee said simply as she set a plate of bacon on the table. "I lied, get over it. Do you want some breakfast?"

"You mean Ah slept straight through last evening and last night?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Jubilee said, "Like a stone. Tea?"

"Sure." Rogue said as she sat at the table. "Where's Logan and Genny at?"

"Genny's asleep and Logan's out walking the dog." Jubilee said as she sat down.

Rogue thought for a moment, then set her coffee mug aside and cocked her head. "Jubilee." She said after a moment. "Ah don't _have_ a dog."

Jubilee focused her eyes on the piece of toast; she was eating and mumbled something to the akin of "You do now."

"Jubilee." Rogue said. " You've _got_ to be kidding me."

" It was Logan's idea." Jubilee said. " He's got this friend in the city on the police force. He takes in retired police dogs, gives them a good place to retire. Logan called in a favor and got him to foster out one of them to us for you. That's where Titan comes in."

"_Titan_?" Rogue said in dismay. " How big _is_ this dog?"

"He's a Germen Shepard, _estimate_." Jubilee said with a sigh. " He got here this morning, he'll protect you if you're here on your own, but he's good with kids so you don't have to worry about that at all, he doesn't have a temper or anything."

"What did he do on the force?" Rogue asked idly as she munched on a strip of bacon.

" Narcotics and bomb sniffing I think." Jubilee said simply. " But he got shot, so they retired him. He's a good dog; I think Logan would keep him permanently if he could." She patted Rogue's hand. " Trust me on this, you'll be glad to have him here."

"Ah hope so." Rogue said as she took a sip of tea.

"Hey!" Jubilee said as she caught sight of her friend's appearance. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you may be pregnant!"

"Ha-ha." Rogue said, flicking a piece of toast at her ninja style. "So glad of you to notice." It was true though, Rogue had noticed it that morning when she was dressing, her bump had finally become a balloon. Somehow in the week, she'd been in the hospital, she's really started to show . " It's about time." Rogue said, caressing the noticeable curve. "Ah was a full five months, three days ago."

"Does that mean we get to go shopping for cloths soon?" Jubilee said. "Maybe a trip to Jackson is in order?"

"Wait and see." Rogue said, although a girl's out shopping trip sounded better to her then chocolate and sex wrapped together.

She smiled wistfully, that reminded her of something wickedly naughty that she and Gambit had tried once. Just thinking about it now brought a blush to her cheeks.

Okay, okay, so maybe a shopping trip wasn't _quite_ as good as sex… or at least the sex _she'd_ been getting at the time.

"Alright." Jubilee agreed, totally obvious to the wicked play-by-plays that were going on in vivid color in her best friend's head. "I checked in at the mansion by the way, Remy bought our story, he doesn't suspect a thing. You're still hidden here, according to Scott."

Rogue didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow at Jubilee and let her live on in her dream world. She _knew_ how well Scott could lie; she'd beaten him at poker so many times he refused to play if she was. He lied about as well as Logan could do ballet.

That meant without a doubt, Remy suspected something and that it was only a matter of time before he found out everything. The question was what was going to happen after that?

She'd have a mussed _Swamp Rat _on her doorstep, that's what.

Rogue considered that for a moment, she should have been planning to run, she should have been planning to explain…She should have been doing anything to protect the cover she'd made, instead she was wondering if she could get away buy cloths just a size larger instead of maternity, so there was a chance she could wear them later.

After all who was she to argue with _fate_?

She set her cup down, and cocked her head. "You _know_." She said after a moment. "Ah do feel like shopping, let me get my purse and we'll go."

"We have to wait for Logan to get back." Jubilee said. "And you're supposed to be taking it easy, remember?"

"Ah can take it easy shopping." Rogue. "We can sit somewhere and eat, that's taking it easy."

Jubilee eyed her for a moment then shrugged. "I'm convinced, but what about Logan?"

"We'll leave him a note." Rogue called.'" And the extra keys."

"Sounds good." Jubilee said, dumping her coffee in the sink "I'll get the baby."

"Ah'll get mah keys." Rogue said as they passed each other.

"Wait a minute." Jubilee said, stopping her. "I have to ask. We didn't give you much chance to voice you opinion before, we just kind of moved in. Do you mind having us here at all?" She smiled. 'We don't want to impose, if you want some down time."

"Jubilee, your welcome here any time, all the time." Rogue said, giving her a hug. "You know that."

"I know." Jubilee said. "But still…"

"Go get your girl." Rogue said as they both wiped tears away. 'Let's go charge some plastic."

"My favorite hobby." Jubilee said enthusiastically.

"Putting Logan's blood pressure up?" Rogue said innocently.

"In more ways then one." Jubilee agreed as she disappeared up stairs.

Within 20 minutes, they were gone, heading in the direction of Jackson and the closest air conditioned mall.

Once they were on the road, Rogue leaned back in her seat and smiled.

If Remy was going to eventually land on her doorstep (and there was _nothing_ she could do to stop it), she was going to knock him off his feet.

Remy had a _plan_.

He knew his team mates were keeping things from him, and he had a sneaky suspicion it was about Rogue. He didn't particular like when people, especially his friends, kept things from him, especially when he was going crazy looking for her, but he could deal with that later.

Revenge would be _sweet_.

Right now. However, the most important thing was to find out what they knew, and to do that he was going to have to be a better actor then Tom Cruise and Sean Connery put together.

And _then_ he was going to have to find the easy, most gullible scmuck in the mansion.

Turing the corner, he spotted his prey and moved in for the kill.

_Attempt one: the Blindside_.

"_Scott_." He said as he broke into stride beside him, "How are ya dis _morn'in_?"

"Not bad." Scott said. "Yourself."

"Can't complain." Remy said… and if Scott believed that he really was a fool. "So you guys went on a mission when Remy was gone, what happened."

He could have sworn he saw color flicker through Cyclops's face as he stammered. "_No_-nothing important, turned out to be an exaggerated situation."

"Really." Remy said as they entered the staff room.

Scott nodded. "Didn't even really concern us, the local police defused the situation before we got there. All we did was turn around and come straight back home."

Inwardly Remy winced. Scott really was a terrible liar; it was no wonder Remy beat him all the time at poker. He lied about as well as Logan played tea party.

He actually felt a bit sorry for sideswiping Cyclops. It was kind of like throwing a kitten to wolves… or worse a new credit card to Jubilee.

Remy was about to pepper him with the tough questions when the door opened and Jean walked in briskly. "Hello boys." She said with a smile.

Shit, _abort!_ _abort!_, _abort!_

Telepath in perimeter.

He hadn't factored in what would happen if Red caught him trying to get info from Scott.

He'd die, that's what and _very_ slowly, or spend the rest of his days with the mind of a potato.

He cleared his throat and smiled as Jean spoke. "Can I talk to you for a minute in my office Scott?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure honey." Scott said quickly, jumping up. "I'll see you later Remy."

With that he was gone, and it wasn't until he heard the door shut firmly behind him that Remy let his head slump to the table in defeat.

And that was when he noticed the trail of wet footprints; Jean had left behind her in her wake. He sniffed the air; sure enough the smell of Sage and Rosemary in the air spoke of shampoo.

Jean hair had been damp, now that he thought of it.

Remy jaw dropped in amazement as he swore.

He had to give it to Scooter.

He was damn smarter then he looked.

"Thank you." Scott said in relief as they reached Jean's office and slipped inside. "You got there in just the knick if time."

"I know." Jean said, rubbing her temple. "You owe me a massage later for this one; did you have for call for me so loud?" She grimaced. "I love when your in my head baby, you know that, but I think every telepath in a twenty mile radius heard you."

"I had too." Scott said. "I knew what he was trying to do, I needed help getting away."

"Honey, you need to learn how to _lie_ better." Jean said gently. "I was in the shower when you called me, I bolted so fast I almost forgot to put cloths on." She chuckled at his raunchy thoughts. "That's not funny Scott, can you imagine the scene it would have been."

"Sorry." Scott said.

"He knows something." he went on with a sigh. "He's going to figure out things eventually."

"I know." Jean said. "And so does she, but we're staying out if it."

"Honey if we were any deeper in it we'd be fossil fuel." He said in a matter of fact tone as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." Jean said again as she leaned her forehead against his. "She doesn't want him to know anything."

"I'm _not_ so sure of that." He said. "I got the impression; she wanted him to come after her. I thought she'd be a lot angrier when Logan got us all down there, instead she was happy about it." He shook his head, "She's got to know he's going to find her, that one of us would talk eventually."

"It's true." Jean agreed. "But it's not going to be us."

Scott nodded his agreement, and held her tighter as she leaned down and kissed him hungrily. "Oh…Jean." He murmured against her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I can't help it." She said innocently. "Now I've got your naughty ideas in my head and my own…" She leaned in close to his ear and breathed softly. "Never start something mentally with a telepath, your not prepared to finish physically." As she spoke she toyed with the top button of his shirt playfully.

"The door's unlocked." He reminded her. "A student could come in at any time."

_Click_!

"Never mind."

Jean smiled and leaned back against her desk seductively and smiled heatedly at him. "You know I was in such a hurry to get to you, I didn't have time to put on anything under my skirt or top."

"I have a class to teach in-_what_?" Scott said weakly. "You're teasing me."

"Am I?" Jean said. "Come find out."

With a groan Scott gave in and swept her against him. There was no use fighting it when it came to them, and he knew better then to try. She was irresistible to him and for a while when they were alone together nothing else mattered or ever would.

With a snort of disgust Remy stepped back from the door before things went triple XXX on him. He hadn't meant to listen in _that_ long and now he felt truly perverted. He'd invaded his friend's privacy in the worst way, and the loathing he felt would stay with him for a long time.

With a grunt he walked away, knowing he'd sunk to rock bottom … and yet he'd had his suspicions confirmed. They knew something about where Rogue was…

Now he _just_ had to figure out what it was.

Logan looked out the window again at the setting sun, and then checked his watch. Okay, so they'd gone shopping and he'd turned into…_Scott_, waiting like a nest mother for them to come home. It wasn't like they couldn't take care of them selves in a fight after all.

It was just _he'd_ baked a casserole for dinner and it was getting cold waiting for them.

With a steel resolve, he forced himself to sit down and turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels forcibly, then looked over at where Titan was laying looking at him through sharp eyes. "I know." He said with a sigh as he leaned over and scratched the dog's ears. "But you've got to realize, they don't know what I do."

Xavier had been clear, since he wasn't sure exactly what was going on yet, Jubilee and Rogue were too know as little as possible. He didn't want any extra stress on Rogue, not until they had too. Still the thought that somebody might have set the whole town up for evil purpose was putting Logan visibly on edge.

A whole _town_?

He knew people could be bought easy enough but a _whole town_, why would somebody need to create one. And how did Rogue know to find her way there? Somebody had to have put the impression in her head, had to have had control of her in some way, and _that_ thought pissed him off more then anything.

He needed to find out what was going on so badly he could taste it, but Xavier wanted him to lay low and for once Logan was going to listen if it meant keeping them safe. They were a long way from the team if they needed help, so he needed to be extra careful.

Hence the dog, and the alarms, for starters

The sound of a key in the lock started him out of his thoughts, and as he watched Jubilee came in carrying several shopping bags on one arm and Genny on the other. "Okay." She said setting the baby down. "Home sweet home."

As she straightened up, she caught sight of Logan. "You're mad." She said instantly. "And I haven't even shown you my credit card receipts yet, that's new."

"I'm not mad." Logan said as she went and kissed her.

"Yes, you are." Jubilee said.

"No I'm not." He said with a sigh as he picked Genny up and gave her a cuddle against his shoulder. "I'm just worried about Rogue, that's all." He looked around. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Waiting for me to call her in." Jubilee said. "Wait until you see her, we went to the salon, went shopping, then had dinner." She smiled. "We had a good time."

"I'm glad." Logan said giving her another kiss. "You'd better call her in though, before she gets eaten by mosquitoes."

"Right." Jubilee agreed. "_Annie_, get in here." She smiled at Logan. "May I present, the new and improved Rogue. "She made a face. " Well not improved, because there was nothing really to improve…"

"_Jubes_." Logan said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Oh, right." Jubilee said. "Anyways, ta da!" She stepped aside with a flourish and Rogue came in.

She looked a far cry from the women who'd left the house that morning in shorts and a men's shirt. Now she sported a pair of black stretch pants and a green peasant style blouse that tied in the back and gave her room to breathe. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders, and styled so it lay well there and she fingered it nervously, still unsure of whether it was too short or not.

She was carrying a massive number of shopping bags which Jubilee promptly took from her and set down beside her own. "Well." She said. "What do you think?"

"I think you look great." Logan said, a little speechless. "Both of you."

_Smart_ move, Logan.

Never say one woman, looked better than another, especially when one is your wife and you have to live with the other.

A low whining noise, alerted Logan to the fact that somebody had been left out of the conversation and didn't like it at all.

"You must be Titan." Rogue said, flashing Logan a look as she patted the dog nervously on it's massive head.

The dog for his part, licked her hand in a totally uninterested fashion and then went back to his spot on the rug and promptly went back to sleep.

"I think he likes you." Logan said sheepishly.

"Right." Rogue said. "Ah'll bet."

She smiled. "Anyone call while we were out?"

"Nope." Logan said. "No one, why?"

He could have sworn he saw a flicker of disappointment cross her face as she hefted her bags again. "No reason, Jean just said she was going to call is all." She said. "Ah think Ah'm gonna go take a nap before supper, Ahright?" She smiled again. "Shopping with Jubes wore me right out."

"Sure." Logan said. "Dinner'll be ready when you wake up."

With a nod, Rogue turned and left the duo behind. "What's up with her?" Logan said as he helped Jubilee with her bags.

"She's homesick I think." Jubilee said with a sigh. "And too proud to admit it."

"She's not just _homesick_ sweetie." Logan said perceptively. "She's _heartsick_ as well." He grunted. "She misses that _damn_ Cajun like crazy and she's still to stubborn to call him."

"Maybe we should." Jubilee suggested. "He's going nuts looking for her, far more then anyone expected him too."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Logan these two have made a career of waiting for each other." Jubilee said bluntly. "They break up, leave for a while and then make up. It's almost a tradition by now."

"So?" Logan asked.

"_So_?" Jubilee said. "This time Remy isn't waiting, he's afraid he's lost her for good. He's out there degrading himself in everyway possible because he wants to make things right again," She shook her head lightly. "He's proud; in fact, he's the second stubbornness man I know. To go and look for her instead of waiting shows _a lot_."

"Your right." Logan said as he pulled her into the circle of his arms and kissed her, pulling her close. "Jubilee?"

"Hmmm?"

"Second stubbornness man?"

She looked up at him. "Well yeah, I mean where would I be if I didn't put my own _husband_ in first place?"

Upstairs Rogue lay in her bed, vaguely disappointed that nobody from home had called her. She hugged a pillow to her chest and tried to will herself sleep. The memory of a pair of burning eyes was haunting her though, and before she could realize it, she was crying softly.

She _missed_ him.

She'd somehow gotten to hoping that he'd find her somehow, that he'd show up and thing could be _good_ again.

It was too much of a dream to be real.

She was sick and tired, of feeling sorry for herself, but she didn't know what else to do. She was too proud to just go home, and she really did want to give this life a try.

But it was costing her _so_ much.

Maybe too much.

With a muffled sob, she pulled the blankets over herself and tried to block everything out with sleep.

Tuesday night was poker night at Xavier's.

It was a weekly tradition that the entire team member got together and played. They talked about the students, what was going on in the dorms and what needed to be done that week.

Essentially it was a staff meeting with corn chips and beer.

So that's where Remy found himself, seated with Scott, Alex and Storm in the lounge, dealing the cards like only he could. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe one of them would get enough beer in them to say something about where Rogue was.

_Attempt two: The drinking disclosure_.

But _first_….

"Where's Jean?" He asked casually as he dealt out more cards.

"Siryn's sick with the flu." Scott said offhandedly. "She's in med lab with her."

Remy nodded; satisfied that the beautiful telepath was engaged in something that she couldn't easily walk away from.

Although that hadn't stopped her _last_ time.

He looked around, and then noticed something. Their normal crowed was _a lot_ small then it usually was. "Where are Jubes and Logan?" He asked in perplexity. He realized he hadn't seem them since he'd come back.

"They decided to take a working vacation." Ororo said. "I'll start us off, shall I and bet twenty."

"A working vacation?" Remy said as he saw her bet and raised it another twenty. "Where?"

"Mississippi." Scott said. "They're thinking of buying a house there."

"They have a vested interest there." Alex said vaguely as he took a sip of his beer and then looked at his cards. "And apparently, they met some real nice people down there who took a liking to them."

"That's nice." Remy said, but something was starting to whirl in his mind,

Why would a northerner like Logan buy house in an arid place like ol'Mississippi? That place could be hotter then the hubs of hell at tax season at times, and Jubilee would hate it, no good shopping malls at all.

"They'll probably stay there till the baby comes." Ororo said.

Remy's eyes shot up from his cards. "Jubsie gonna have _another_ one?"

"Uh." Ororo said guilty. "_Yeah_."

"Remind me to call them and congratulate them." Remy said casually. "Who's got der number by da way?"

"It's not up yet." Scott said, shooting Ororo a look. "I'll make sure you get it when we do."

Remy cast a glance between them, and picked up the murderous looks being flashed behind his back from Scott to Storm.

Okay, something definitely wasn't _right_, and he wasn't even trying to get information now.

He had a strange feeling he'd been going in the wrong direction. He'd been looking for Anna on her own, _now_ he was getting the feeling that if he found Jubilee and Logan he'd find her.

Ether that or he was a _total_ paranoid, who was _way_ off his rocker.

He frowned, his thoughts straying, if they were staying with her then something was wrong. A sick feeling spread through him as he thought of his _belle chere_, having problems with her pregnancy. It made him want to be with her even more, which only made him feel more frustrated and mad.

"Remy?"

Remy looked up. "_What_?"

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Course, why?' Remy asked absently.

"Because you just bet a potato chip instead of a poker chip, that's why."

"What?" Remy asked, then looked down.

Sure enough, he'd meant to call Alex's bet and raise it with a stack of chips; instead he'd tossed a handful of _Lay's_ into the pot instead.

"Sorry _Mon hommes_," he said with a sigh. "Remy's heart jus ain't in dis tonight."

"We can tell." Scott said. "Thinking 'bout Rogue huh?"

"Who else?" Remy said, sitting back in his chair and passing a hand over his face. "Remy just can't get da girl off his mind, being worried 'bout her and all."

"She'll be okay." Scott said absently. "She can take care of herself."

"Dat's not the point." Remy said. "Remy want ta take care of her, dat's his _job_."

"I'd feel the same if it was Jean." Scott admitted.

"Or Annie." Alex agreed

"Or Kurt." Storm said with a sigh.

Remy took a sip of his beer as a self-conscious silence dawned around.

Point in fact; feelings were not _normally_ discussed with such candor at Xavier's.

Oh, the awkwardness of the love inclined.

Or in Remy's case, the love _declined_.

With a French curse, he tossed down his cards. "Remy's done for the night." He said as he finished off his beer. "I'm going to bed."

Without another word he turned and left, but his mind was working a mile a minute.

Logan and Jubilee.

He had a feeling he was a step closer to Rogue then before, now he just had to close the rest of the million miles between them.

Late that night, well after midnight Logan was sitting on Rogue's front porch, smoking a cigar and enjoying the relative quiet of the night around him as he thought. He'd made a call to Xavier earlier, only to find that Cue ball didn't have anything new to report. He'd just said the same thing as before, keep an eye on the town, keep an eye on Rogue, and be careful. It had left him feeling disconcerted and annoyed, because he knew Xavier probably knew more then he said, and wasn't ready to speak up yet.

"Logan?"

He looked up to see Jubilee peering out the open screen door. "Are you there?"

"Right here _darlin_?" He said as he stubbed out his cigar.

"Why are you out here so late?" She asked as she stepped outside and pulled her silk wrapper more tightly around her. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He pointed out.

"No, I'm spoiled." She said with a yawn as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I can't sleep without you."

He grinned and patted his leg affectionately and she came and sat across his lap. Without a word he pulled her close and held her tightly while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Logan?" She said tipping his face towards her with gentle fingers. "What's _wrong_?" She shook her head. "And don't tell me it's _nothing_ again. I can tell something's been bothering you since you got back from home."

For a moment he locked eyes with her, and had to _finally_ admit to himself that someone knew him well enough to tell when he was upset or hurt. Someone that he was willing to talk to above anyone else. Instead of speaking he pulled her close against him again and locked his arms around her tightly, almost afraid to let her go.

Jubilee took the hint.

"It could be _that_ bad?" She asked softly.

Logan looked away for a moment, thinking and finally coming to a decision. If his wife and daughter were goin to be involved in this, then Xavier be damned, he wasn't going to stay quiet.

"It could be." He said with a sigh. "I don't know yet Jubes." He cocked his head. "I think maybe you should take Genny and go home, where it's safe, Rogue too if I can convince her."

"_No_." Jubilee said stubbornly. "We're not going anywhere unless you go with us."

"Jubilee." Logan said in a pleading tone.

"No." Jubilee said. "You're my husband, and I don't run. I can fight; I _will_ fight with you for as long as I can."

"What about Genny?" Logan asked. "It may not be safe for her here; no matter how hard either of us tries to protect her."

"I'll take her home to Jean." Jubilee said, after a moment's silence "I've got to go back for a few days next week anyways for my dance class's recital, and then I'll come back here." Her voice choked up. "Alone, I'll leave her there."

He nodded. Knowing it was the best he could ask of her.

"Alright then." He kissed her and rested his head on her chest. "We can't tell her _anything_ Jubilee, Xavier doesn't want her to know yet, not until we know more."

"I agree." Jubilee said with a sigh as they kissed again, knowing he wasn't talking about the baby. "I just hope then it's not too late."

As if on cue the porch light came on and Rogue popped her head out the door. "Are you two out there?" She said sleepily.

" Yeah." Jubilee said, "Why, are you alright, do you need something?"

" Ah had a craving for ice cream ." Rogue said. " Ah think Ah'm gonna go to the store."

" I'll go." Logan said with a sigh as Jubilee slid longingly off his lap and he kissed her hand as she passed. "Do you want anything sweetie?"

"Chips." Jubilee said with a yawn "And Oreo's."

"Right." Logan said, glad the town boasted a 24 hour convenience store. It was alright, he didn't mind going on craving runs for Rogue.

He needed a case of beer to calm his nerves anyways.

The sun dawned _hot_ the next morning, reminding Rogue that the southern Mississippi spring was right around the corner.

With a sigh she crawled gingerly out of bed, blissfully free of morning sickness, now in her second trimester and headed for the shower with a yawn.

When she emerged half an hour later, wrapped comfortable in a towel she was actual in a decent mood for once, given the mood she'd been in the night before.

Maybe it was the late night, ice cream Logan had brought back from the store.

With a shake of her head, and a reminder to get him a case of beer for his efforts, she went to her closet and decided to wear one of the new maternity outfits Jubilee had coerced her to buy in Jackson. She had a doctor's appointment later and she wanted to look her best, to show them she was feeling better.

She quickly sorted through the various garments until she came across one of the loose sundresses Jubilee had insisted she buy. It was a bight fall colored dress that kind of reminded her of the leave at home with a rust colored halter neck and a long skirt.

Perfect for a hot day, with really very little to do.

She pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail and then slipped down stairs.

The house was quiet around her, and it wasn't until she got to the kitchen she found the note from Jubilee saying she and Logan had taken the baby to the park for an hour. She smiled, Jubilee had known how upset and out of sort she'd been the night before. She'd also known how much a little quiet time would be appreciated.

With a smile, she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed the paper, planning to head to the front porch and lounge.

And that's when she felt it.

Bubbles.

A quick movement, so fast she almost didn't feel it, couldn't really tell if the baby had moved or if it was just her.

And then it happened again.

And again.

With a gasp she dropped her coffee cup, (splashing coffee all over her floor but not noticing) and wrapped both arms around her rounded stomach in delight.

And then it finally hit her, her baby was _real_.

It had seemed so far away and removed before, with morning sickness and insomnia but now, her baby was letting her know he or she was _there_.

She'd never felt happier, or more overwhelmed.

And yet all she could think of, was she wished a certain Swamp Rat was there to share the moment with her.

Still it was a big moment, and she stood there still, waiting to see if it would happen again. When it didn't she pushed back the disappointment and scooped up her coffee cup. Then she reached for a stack of paper towels to wipe up the coffee on the floor.

She was in the process of that when the door bell rang.

"Come in." She called, a little breathlessly as she straightened up." The door's unlocked."

A moment later Aurelia poked her head around he corner, just as Rogue was pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Aurelia." She said with a wary smile.

"Ah just came too see how you were." Aurelia said nervously. "No more problems or fall's Ah hope."

"Nope." Rogue said as she said down, a little awkwardly at the table. "Everything's been fine."

'No more pains?" Aurelia said.

"No." Rogue said with a smile, that didn't dissuade the creepy feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. In general, she realized she didn't care for the women…but she didn't know why. Aurelia had come to visit her everyday she'd been in the hospital, and almost everyday since. She seemed a nice enough person but there was just something about her that sent a shiver up Rogue's back.

"Are your friend's not here anymore?" Aurelia said, looking around. "The house is awful quiet."

"They took their little girl to the park." Rogue said. "They should be back any minute."

Was it her imagination, or did the women look disappointed that Jubes and Logan were still in town?

"How long are they staying might I ask?" Aurelia said pleasantly as she accepted the coffee Rogue offered.

"Awhile." Rogue said, "Probably till after mah baby's born."

She didn't know _that_ for sure, but she wasn't about to admit to the women she might soon be alone and on her own again.

"Anyways." Rogue said nonchalantly. "It might not be just them, Ah've got all this _room_ to mah self, Ah'm, thinking of having some other friends come and stay with me as well."

"The ones that helped you fix the house?" Aurelia said in dismay.

"The very ones." Rogue said. "Ah've got quite a few who might come and stay for awhile."

Rogue was an excellent liar, and she _knew_ it. It was a valuable skill she'd crafted over time. She could bluff her way out of anything, or get practically anyone to believe her when she spoke.

She'd learned from the _Ragen Cajun_, and he was the _best._

She also knew how to tell when somebody was shifty or upset about something she said… and Aurelia was. That's how she knew the women believed her lie totally.

"Well, Ah'm glad you won't be alone." Aurelia said weakly.

Now, _she_ was lying, and she stunk at it royally.

"So am I." Rogue said, as she looked for a way out. This women was giving her the _creeps_.

_Crash!_

"We're _home_."

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as Logan and the rest of his little family bounded into the kitchen. She smiled weakly at him, noting his worried look, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well Ah should be going." Aurelia standing, she smiled at Logan and Jubilee, noticing Genny right away in Jubes arms. "What a cute little girl." She said, reaching out to chuck her chin and get a good look at her face.

Genny scrunched up her face as Jubilee stepped back anxiously, and turned her head away uneasily, burying it in her mother's shoulder tearfully.

Aurelia didn't seem to notice, just headed for the door as Rogue let out a huge sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" Jubilee asked as she tried to calm Genny down, unsuccessfully.

"No." Rogue said weakly. "There's somethin weird about her, Ah don't like her."

Genny left out a loud sniffling cry and Logan took her from her mother, cuddling her against his shoulder as he patted her back gently.

"My sentiments exactly kid." Rogue said as she watched him try to calm her down and fail. She shook her head. "Ah don't want her around the house anymore, Ah don't care if she rented it to me or not. If you see her, tell her to get lost okay?"

"You got it." Jubes said.

"Fine by me." Logan said as he kissed the top of his shaking daughter's head.

"Ah have a doctor's appointment." Rogue said with a sigh as she drained her cup. "Ah should get going."

"Do you want me to come?' Jubilee asked.

"No, it's just a quick check to make sure everythin's okay." Rogue said as she grabbed her purse. "Next time though, for the ultrasound."

"Alright." Jubilee said "If you say so."

"See ya later." Rogue said as she cruised out of the house.

"Yeah." Jubilee called after her.

'What a morning." She said turning back to a silent stoic Logan. "What?"

"I want you to go home." He said out of the blue.

"What?" Jubilee said, grateful Rogue was out of ear shot." Logan, we had this talk last night…"

" I know." He said " But I don't like the scent that women was giving off right now, and nether does Genny." He shook his head. " Something's wrong here Jubes, and its only going to get worse, I can feel it."

As he spoke Genny lifted her head from his chest and let it drop again as sleep began to overtake her and for the first time Jubilee realized it was more then possible, her little girl possessed more of her father's abilities then she knew of.

Logan shook his head. " I want you to go home, take Genny with you, and don't argue with me."

" That's gonna happen." Jubilee said as she leaned against the counter.

" You were gonna go home anyways." Logan said fiercely. "I'm just asking you to do it now, before anything happens."

"And you think it's going to?" Jubilee said. " If that's the case, shouldn't we all leave?"

"We're not going to be able to convince her to leave yet." Logan said in defeat. " But I can get you and Genny as far away from here as possible. So you're safe ." He was going to keep his family as safe as possible, no matter what it took

"And if I refuse to leave you?" Jubilee said.

" Home, _now_." Logan said. " I'm not giving you a choice in this _darlin_, I'm sorry. You go pack, while I put in a call to Charlie and let him know you're on your way."

Jubilee felt herself tear up. " I don't want to leave you." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and their daughter. "Even if it's only for a few days.'

" I know." He said. " But it's for the best, you know that."

" I know." Jubilee said, never mind that if she didn't go voluntarily, he'd drag her kicking and screaming. "What about Rogue?"

" I'll figure out something to tell her." Logan said as he leaned in and kissed her. " Don't worry."

Jubilee nodded and pulled back from him. " Then I'll go pack."

" Good girl." Logan said in relief. " I'll call home."

Jubilee nodded, moving to the stairs in a fog. She had a bad feeling about this, and she knew that going home wasn't going to help dissuade it at _all._

When Rogue pulled into her house a few hours later, she noticed the difference immediately.

It was…_quiet_.

Something she wasn't used too anymore.

With a frown she eased out of the car and head for the door, warily looking as she did so and then headed inside.

"Anyone here?" She called as Titan gave her a sniff and let her pass by. She looked around. " Guess not."

Looking around, she saw a note on the hallway table and snatched it up. It was from Logan, telling her that he'd taken Jubilee to the airport and he'd be back in a few hours.

"Airport." Rogue said, a sick feeling spreading through her.

With everything that seemed to be happening, him sending Jubilee back home wasn't a good sign at all.

"Stop being paranoid." She muttered. She was blowing this way, out of proportion. That wasn't necessarily the reason she was going back, she was a teacher after all. It could have been something to do with her class, or something to do with the team.

With a sigh, Rogue went and flopped down on the couch, feeling lonely and tired.

And after she'd had such a good doctor's appointment too.

After only a moment, Rogue sat up and grabbed the book of baby names off the end of the coffee table. She'd been procrastinating picking a name because she didn't know whether the baby was a boy or a girl, but now she really didn't have anything to do, so what better time to look.

Idly she flipped through the pages, until she came to the girl's names and then grabbing a pen, she began to make a list of all the one's she liked, then she did the same with the boys. When she was done, she had a list of all the names she liked that she could sort through. She eyed the list, looking for any that really stuck out.

Sasha…_no_.

Erin…_no_

Gabriel…_no_.

Rayanna…_maybe_?

She quickly circled the name, and moved down the list.

Jack?

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

Carter…no, that was the name of Alex's girlfriend's son.

Grayson?

"Grayson." Rogue mused, she liked the sound of that.

By the time she was done, she had narrowed the list down to three girl's names,( Rayanna, Lillian and Simone), and three boy's names( Grayson, Adrian and Etienne ) the last choice was her most dicey, since it was Remy's middle name, but she liked it anyways. Satisfied, she'd her done her work for the day, she settled back on the couch but the nagging worry she'd been feeling all day wouldn't go away.

Her eyes caught the phone directly connected to Xavier's and she bit her lip apprehensively.

One little phone call wouldn't hurt, would it?

Especially if she didn't talk to Gambit, only the Professor.

"Right." She muttered with a nod as she sat up. She needed closure and she wasn't going to get it lying on the couch.

She moved to the chair beside the phone and sat down, battling herself fiercely and then picked up the phone and put it to her ear. It seemed an eternity while she was connected through the satellite feed when she knew really it was instantaneous. When it started ringing, she almost gave in and put it down but her conscious wouldn't let her.

Finally the line was picked up.

" Hello Rogue."

_Damn_, she hated when he did that.

" Professor." She said nervously then to her surprise she blurted out. "Ah want to know what's going on in this town, something's not right here."

There was a moment's silence as if he was debating something and then he spoke.

"Alright."

"Thank you." Rogue said in relief as he began to speak.

Half an hour later when she hung up, she wasn't thanking him however. Instead she was wishing she'd never asked to be filled in at all, she'd have been better off not knowing.

She was beginning to think she'd have been better off never coming to Legacy _at all_.

Remy was vegging on the couch in the media room, feeling depressed and more then a little lonely when a familiar voice perked his ear up.

"He thought it was best to bring her home."

"It _was_, she'll be safe here. What about you?"

" I'm going back tomorrow night, she and Logan are expecting me."

_Bingo_!

It _was_ Jubes.

She was home finally, and from the sounds of things she was talking matters over with Jean.

He hadn't been sure at first if it was her, or just his imagination playing tricks on him as he sat up and tuned his ears in. For once he didn't feel bad about listening in on their conversation.

They were moving down the hall towards him, and with a curse he dove behind the media room door. Jean thought he was out with the guys, when really he'd stayed in with a ragen migraine. She also wasn't scanning for him this time which helped.

" How's she doing?"

" Not bad, she looks pregnant now _finally_."

"About time."

"Really, does Remy suspect anything?"

" Oh, hell yes but he hasn't found anything out yet…I think."

" You think?"

" He's been acting weird, but I just chalked that up him, more then anything."

Thanks _Red_, thanks _a lot_.

"So how's Rogue been handling things?"

" Not bad…She's stressed and she misses _him_ more then she'll ever admit to anyone."

His _Belle Chere_ missed him?

It was all he needed to hear.

With a snort, he waited for them to move out of range down the hall and then he bolted for the stairs. He had things to do, and items to pack before tomorrow night.

Because when Jubilee left, he was going to follow her as fast and as far as he needed to.

Right back to Mississippi and _hopefully_ to where Anna was waiting for him.

With a sigh Jubilee leaned back against Scott's desk. 'Do you think he heard us?"

" Hell, _yes_." Jean said. " He was in the media room the entire time. He had to have."

" Yeah." Jubilee agreed. "Do you think we're doing the right thing Jean?"

"Definitely." Jean said as she handed her a glass of wine. " Their too stubborn to fix things on their own and they _miss_ each other, they need _help_."

" Logan would call it meddling." Jubilee said thoughtfully.

" It's not meddling." Jean said. " Its a little push, is all, we're their friend's we want what's best for them." She cocked her head. "Come to think of it, Scott would call it meddling too, if he weren't all for it."

" It's all for the best." Jean said. " You'll see, we did the right thing."

'Alright." Jubilee said. " But don't ever tell Logan about this."

"Why?" Jean said.

"Because he'll kill me if he finds out this was my idea."

Jean smiled. "Deal."

She pushed her flame colored hair over her shoulder. " Remember, he's going to try and follow you tomorrow, let him, and give him all the help he needs."

"And then what?" Jubilee asked.

Jean thought about it for a moment and took a page from NightCrawler book. " _Pray_."

Upstairs, Remy was already starting to pack his carry on cases for his Harley . He didn't know how he was going to be able to wait until tomorrow night, it was going to be a trail not to go to Jubilee and beg her to tell him what she knew.

It was a day, he could wait a day.

Couldn't he?

Hell no, but he could try.

He picked up the picture of Rogue, he always kept beside his bed and traced it with a finger lightly. " Hang on baby," He whispred. ' Re,y's gonna be dere reall soon."

With a sigh, he settled back to sleep. He needed all the rest he could get because tomorrow…

_Tomorrow_…

He was going to get his girl back.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. A Helluva Day

V

"Okay _ladies_, now when I tell you too, your going to focus on your partner, and _pant, pant, pant_ just like we've done before."

The birthing instructor was named Cyndi (affectionate called Psycho Cyndi for her army like tactics and the fact her level of enthusiasm bordered on raving lunatic) and she sported a waist line that could have been spanned with Logan's hands _easily_. Her long blonde hair was piled up on her head in a pony tail that swung back and forth every time she talked enthusiastically, which meant it was in constant movement. She was a mother of four, an aerobics and yoga instructor by day, and very sweet.

Rogue hated her instantly.

With a sigh, she leaned back against her pillow and struggled to let her breathing flow into the pattern that Cyndi was toting. This was only her fourth birthing class and already she was considering becoming a birthing school drop out. She couldn't get the breathing right, her back ached from the position she was in, and she was more then a little annoyed with the whole process. Plus the instructor liked like a supermodel while Rogue was bemoaning the lost of her waist and feeling like she'd crawled out of a turnip patch.

Painkillers (and _lots_ of them), were looking better and better.

Of course, it didn't help that her current birthing partner was short, and hairy, and wore a scowl that would have melted steel. Logan probably would have looked and felt more comfortable in a room full of The Brotherhood, then he did surrounded by the seven other pregnant ladies in the room, and their partners.

Oh well, at least he'd put out the cigar before they came into the building for class.

"You okay, Logan?" She asked between pants. " You're looking a little nervous _Sugah_."

"Very funny." Logan said as he held up the stuffed rabbit she was using as a focus object and squeezed it playfully. " You realize you owe me for this right?"

" Of course." Rogue said innocently. " I wouldn't have asked, except Jubilee's not back yet and she's my normal partner. You wouldn't want me to come alone would you?"

" No." Logan admitted grudgingly with a snort as he helped her sit up. "But this really isn't my thing Rogue, now if this had something to do with kicking someone's ass…" He shrugged. " No offense, but I think I'd take a good bar brawl over this any day."

" Or a danger room stim." Rogue agreed wholeheartedly.

" Yeah," Logan agreed with a sigh. "Something good and bloody with a lot of hand to hand combat. Not one of Scooter's drill's ether, something with all the safety controls off…"

"Uh, _Logan_…" Rogue said, causing him to look over his shoulder.

The young couple next to them had clearly over heard Logan's comments and was staring at them openly, jaws hanging down, breathing _long_ forgotten.

With a snort Logan rose up on his knees and crossed his arms across his chest. "What the _hell_ are _you_ staring at?" He growled.

The pair didn't say a word as Logan glowered at them, just let put a startled yelp and went back to focusing on each other as quickly as possible.

Rogue giggled, she couldn't help it and then tried to smother it back unsuccessfully . " _Logan_." She admonished gently with a laugh. "Play nice, Jubilee and Ah have to come back next week."

"Sorry." He said.

" No, your not."

" No, I'm not." He agreed as he pushed her hair gently off her forehead for her. " How you holding up?"

" Fine." Rogue said. " Ah should ask you the same question."

" I've been better." He admitted, then spoke under his breath. " You really believe this breathing shit is gonna work?" He could tell her different, Jubilee had tried the same techniques and Logan was sure( despite his healing factor), he had scars from where she'd dug her nails into him.

"No." Rogue admitted. " Honestly, Ah probably wouldn't even have come tonight except…"

"What?"

"Well Ah really just wanted to see you squirm."

"_What_?"

Rogue laughed. "Jubilee said you might react like that."

"You mean we didn't have to do this?" Logan said in a pitiful, yet oddly dangerous, tone.

"Nope." Rogue said with a truly evil grin.

"Your devious, you know that?" Logan asked.

"Ah know." Rogue said "But if it helps, class is almost over."

"It helps." Logan agreed, noting the movement around them. "What's going on?"

"Ah don't know." Rogue said as she struggled to sit up. "What's Cyndi the psycho instructor doing?"

"Okay guys." Cyndi called. "Breathing is looking _great_, so let's move onto the mats for tonight's special treat."

"Beer?" Logan murmured hopefully.

"Ah somehow doubt it." Rogue said as he helped her up.

"Ruin my fun." He muttered.

"Shhh." Rogue said as Cyndi rolled a TV in. "Be good, and we'll stop for a beer on the way home." She smiled. "Mah treat"

Cyndi motioned for them to quiet down as she spoke. "As you know." She said in an ungodly bright tone. "Marc and Paula had their baby last week." She smiled. 'And I'm happy to report both mother and son are home and doing fine. Anyhow, after giving it some thought they agreed to let us borrow the tape of the delivery to watch in class, instead of the normal tape I show."

"Did she just say what Ah think she said?" Rogue said in disbelief.

"I think so." Logan sad as the color drained out of his face. "Rogue?"

"What _Sugah_?"

"Forget a quick beer on the way home; you owe me at least a _pitcher_."

By the time they emerged from class twenty minutes later, Logan was sure he was going to have nightmares for the next year, and Rogue was wondering who she was going to have to kill to get an elective c-section.

"Well." She said as she cleared her throat. "Still feel like goin for that beer?"

"I feel like going home and kissing my wife." He admitted as he opened the truck door for her.

"Ah'm sure." She cocked her head. "I would have thought you'd be old ht at this by now, with being in the delivery room with Genny and all."

"Jubilee had a c-section." Logan reminded her. "We never actually got to…_that_ part."

"Speaking of, when is Jubes coming back?" Rogue asked.

"Sometime tomorrow." Logan said absentmindedly.

"She didn't say when?" Rogue asked with a yawn.

"Nope." Logan said as they rounded the corner. "But it should later in the day, after her dance recital."

"_Ahh_." Rogue said as they pulled up to the house. "I'm beat." She said with a yawn.

"So am I" Logan said as they headed up the walk.

Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air, stopping her with an extended arm.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Someone's here." Logan said. "I can smell them."

For a moment he stood stock still, then wrapping an arm around her protectively he ushered her towards the house. Quickly he unlocked the door and went in first. He sniffed; someone's scent was pretty heavy in the house as well.

With a determined mind, he scanned the room and then pushed Rogue gently in front of him. "Go lock yourself in the bathroom." He ordered. "Stay there until I come and get you, don't unlock the door yourself, I have a key." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to check things out."

Rogue nodded silently and moved as quickly as she could to do as he said.

With a sigh, she perched on the edge of the tub and lowered her head into her hands. What had she gotten herself into, by coming to this town? She was beginning to think it had been a huge mistake to ever leave Westchester. She'd let her pride convince her that she needed to escape, and look where it had gotten her, hiding in her own bathroom from an unknown evil like she was the one doing something horribly wrong.

Suddenly, packing up and heading home didn't seem like such a bad idea.

With a mental curse that would have made Jean proud, she shook her head. This was _her_ life, and _her_ house and she'd be damned if someone was going to run her off it like a chicken. She wasn't going to run home with her tail between her legs, she was going to stay and fight if she had too.

She bit her lip; she knew she had more to consider then herself though. It was her job to protect her baby, and she wasn't doing it to the fullest ability if she stayed in a place where there was danger. With the things Xavier had told her, she wasn't sure it was a good idea to stay where she was, but the mansion could be just as dangerous. They were always being attacked by one enemy or another.

Still…

Ah, _hell_.

It would be so much easier to chalk it up to hormones, rather then good sense and try to ignore it. The consequences of that ignorance if she was wrong however were huge.

Was she willing to take that risk?

The sound of a key in the lock caused her to look up in surprise as Logan opened the door. "It's okay to come out." He said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened?" She asked in fatigue.

Logan cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Well not really." He said. "It was kids."

"Kids?" She said in disbelief.

"Teenagers actually." He said as he held up a couple of empty liquor bottles in each hand. "Looking for a place to drink their hooch."

"The _playhouse_." Rogue said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Logan said as he tossed them aside. "And there's more out there, looks like they've been using the place for a while."

"So false alarm this time?" She said.

"Yup." He smiled. "Sorry kid"

"Better safe then sorry." She said with a wave of her hand. "Ah thin Ah'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright." He said. "I'm gonna call Jubilee, see how things are at home."

"Right." Rogue said as she disappeared upstairs.

With a grunt, Logan turned and headed for the phone. He was worried about Rogue, and he had a feeling things were about to go from bad to worse.

He didn't know just how _right_, he was about to become.

And then, he'd wish with all his heart that he'd been wrong.

It was well past midnight when the nightmare came.

She could feel herself drowning, sinking slowly into the mire until she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and couldn't even _scream. _All she could do was fall and know that this time there was nobody to catch her, no life preserver to save her.

She was all alone in the night.

Images haunted her, mocking faces of people she'd absorbed and others she called enemies. Even her friends had turned their backs, afraid of what she had become, what the future held for her. She wasn't a normal human, she never would be, but she wasn't technically a mutant right now ether. Where did that leave her?

And then there was the _evil_.

It was a malice she couldn't explain, but it wanted to hurt her _badly_ and she didn't know why. It was all around her, every way she turned. She knew nobody would be able to protect her from it if it wanted her, and it did with a deadly passion.

Rogue whimpered in her sleep, curling in on herself to protect the baby as she sought to get away. She tossed back and forth mercilessly, unable to wake herself up as much as she tried and cried out quietly, feeling like she was being smothered.

In her fear, she did something she hadn't done in _months_. She reached out for _him_, reached out for the safely she knew lay in Gambit's arms. "_Remy_." She murmured as she came half away, and rolled towards where he'd have been laying…

Only to find the spot empty and utterly _alone_.

She started to cry softly, hugging the pillow to her chest like it was her shield. She wanted so badly not to be alone in the night anymore, she wanted him.

And suddenly he was there with her.

She knew it was a dream, likely sent by Xavier or Jean to calm her, to help her sleep but she didn't care. The nightmare immediately began to recede and she could _feel_ him as he lay down with her. "Remy." She murmured sleepily.

"Shhh." He said, caressing her lips with the pad of his thumb. "Remy's here now, go to sleep _chere_."

He felt so _real_.

She could feel his arms around her, how strong they were, and smell the spicy smell that was unmistakable his. A blend of sandalwood soap and aftershave that she loved so much. His red eyes burned into her as he crawled under the covers and covered her body with his protectively.

"Ah was so afraid." She whispered.

"Don't be," He said as he kissed her brow. "Go to sleep _Mon Coeur_, everythin's gonna be ok from now on, Remy promises."

And somehow, she knew that even thought he wasn't _really_ there, (how could he be?) she was closer to him then ever before…and it was enough.

For now.

With a happy sigh, she cuddled into him and succumbed to the most peaceful sleep she'd had in months.

Down the hall Logan was dozing lightly when all of the sudden he sat bolt up right. "What the hell?" He murmured as a very familiar scent wafted from Rogue room down the hall to meet his sensitive nose. "It _couldn't_ be."

He knew that scent and its owner.

But _how_?

"Logan?"

As if on cue the door to his room opened and Jubilee flew into his arms.

"Jubes!" he said as he kissed her. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago, I snuck a snack downstairs before I came up here." She said with a grin. "I haven't even bothered to take off my coat yet. I wanted to surprise you, so I came back early."

"What about the recital" He asked, knowing how much work she'd put into it.

"Dazzler can handle it." Jubilee said softly. "I couldn't stand being away from you any longer."

"The feelin's mutual baby," he said drawing her into his arms and kissing her. "Was Genny okay when you left?"

"Better then," Jubilee assured him. "And she'll be safe there."

Logan smiled and then sniffed the air again, that scent was back gain, stronger then ever. "Jubilee?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you come back totally alone _Darlin_?"

"Sure." She said innocently as she drew him down beside her. "Jean and I made sure I wasn't being followed." She cocked her head and gave him what he'd come to know of his their marriage as _the look_. It normally meant he wasn't going to get sex again for at least a month unless he agreed with what she said. "_Right_?"

Logan grinned and nodded as they kissed again and he wrapped his arms around her. The scent was bothering him anymore, now that he knew where it was coming from.

He understood what Jubilee was saying _perfectly._

"Logan?" Jubilee said softly.

"What baby?"

"Did I mention I'm not wearing anything under this raincoat?"

God, sometimes he loved his wife so much it hurt.

This was _definitely_ one of them.

When Rogue woke in the morning, she was actually surprised to find herself alone. With a sigh, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around the now cold pillow. The dream had felt so _real_, she'd almost expected to wake up and find Gambit in bed with her again. She'd slept serenely all night, dreaming of his arms around her and now in the morning light more then ever she _missed_ him.

Even her senses were playing on her. She could have _sworn_ when she got up that she could smell his aftershave in her room.

With a sigh she ran a hand over her rounded stomach and smiled as she got a ripple in response. What would Remy say if he saw her now? Sporting a bump the size of a large soccer ball and wearing maternity cloths. She looked different she knew, but would he be able to tell how different she _felt_. She felt like she'd grown up a bit more the last few months, like her eyes and soul were older. What would he have thought of that?

He probably would have laughed her off and said she was only as old as she thought she was. Rogue shook her head, no, he wouldn't be that crass. He'd have told her she was right, but that age was only a stepping stone in the pond, and he'd have been right too.

She headed for the shower and stripping stepped under the spray, letting the needles of water hit her aching shoulders. How had she slept the night before to wake up so cramped that morning? With a wince she rolled her shoulders, stretching them out as she began to shampoo her hair and sighed in pleasure.

Sometimes a warm shower could cure all ills.

When she entered her room again, she headed for the closet and pulled out a bright colored peasant top and a plain black skirt then pulled her hair into a pony tail.

As if on cue there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Rogue said as she slipped on her shoes.

"It's me." Jubilee said stepping inside.

"Jubes!" Rogue said giving her a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning." Jubilee said with a laugh. "I snuck in and surprised Logan."

"Ah'll bet." Rogue said wryly. "Did Ah hear him leave earlier?"

"He went to Jackson for something," Jubilee said. "Took Titan with him."

"So we're on our own today?" Rogue asked.

"Yup, and by the way the Y just called." Jubilee went on. "Your Lamaze class was moved from tonight to this morning."

"Great." Rogue said with a sigh. "Early morning calisthenics with Psycho Cyndi."

"I'll get your bag and meet you in the car." Jubilee said as she turned and left.

"Your gonna go in that?" Rogue asked as she met Jubilee at the SUV.

"Sure, why?" Jubilee said. She was dressed in a smokey purple shirt and a pair of black leather shorts with huge silver buckles. Chunky silver earring aside, she'd spike her short black hair and streaked it with purple to match her shirt. Her knee boots were the same skin tight leather as her short, which was _really_ saying something.

Sometimes it was hard to believe Jubilee was anything more then the spunky teenager Rogue had met several years before when she'd joined the team.

Especially when she still dressed like one.

"No reason." Rogue said, knowing not to mention her friend's eclectic fashion tastes.

It was _far_ too early in the morning for bloodshed.

So that was how Rogue found herself again, in Lamaze class trying to focus on the stuffed bunny Jubilee was, holding half an hour later. Oh well, it could have been worse, it could have been Logan in class with her again.

"Breathe in and out" Jubilee said soothingly "In and out, in and-_ah hell_ you know this crap doesn't work right?" She sat back on her heels with a sigh as she tossed the bunny aside. "Just ask for good painkillers and enjoy the buzz is what I say."

She looked around and caught a young couple starting at them bug eyed in horror. What Jubilee could tell was they were staring at her appearance. What she couldn't tell, however, was this was the same couple Logan had shocked the week before. "What the _hell_ are you looking at?" She said, hands on her leather clad hips.

"No-nothing." The man sputtered as they turned away. " No-nothing at all."

"Weirdo's" Jubilee muttered as she pulled a purple spike out of her eye with a well manicured hand and grabbed the bunny again. "Okay, let's give this another shot, shall we."

"Ahright." Rogue said with a sigh of her own. " Jubilee?"

"What?" Jubilee asked as she helped her sit up.

"Can Ah ask you a question?"

"Sure." Jubilee said. "Anything, what?"

"When you were at the mansion," Rogue said carefully. "Did you…"

"What _chica_?" Jubilee said. "Come on, out with it."

"Did you see Remy?" Rogue smiled. "At all?"

Jubilee was quiet for a moment, as if she was weighing something and then she spoke, choosing her words carefully. " Yeah."

"How did he look?" Rogue asked. " If you don't mind me asking."

" Like hell." Jubilee said cheerfully. " He really misses you."

"Oh." Rogue said with a half laugh, half sob. "Ah thought he'd have given up lookin by now."

" Nope." Jubilee said. " He's hell bent on finding you." She turned serious for a moment. " He's worried about you, and he knows he made a mistake. I think he wants to make up to you for it."

" It wasn't his fault." Rogue protested. "Ah pushed him too fast."

"I don't think you pushed him half as fast as he pushed himself." Jubilee said gently. "He panicked Rogue, and he knows it."

"Then why did he blast me that night at the staff meeting?" Rogue said. "Why didn't he say something then?"

"He's a _guy_." Jubilee said. "Their not programmed the same way we are to talk about things." She laughed. "Let me tell you something, when Logan and I were first married he barely spoke two words to me at times, and even then it may have been a grunt or snort. I thought he was mad at me _all _the time, until I realized that's the way he is. Sometimes he's so brooding he barely speaks for days but he always makes up to me for it."

"How?" Rogue asked.

"Lots of ways." Jubilee said. "Sometimes it's a kiss, sometimes its hug, or the way he wraps his arms around me all the time. He'll send me flowers or just cuddle me when we're watching TV at night alone. He always find's a way to tell me what he's feeling without speaking a word, to reassure me that he's okay, that _we're_ okay."

Rogue smiled tearfully. "Then why didn't Remy?"

"I don't know." Jubilee said honestly. "Maybe he wasn't ready," She squeezed Rogue's hand. "But the point is, he is now."

"Your right." Rogue said as she wiped tears away.

"I usually am." Jubilee said. "When somebody actually listens to me." She grinned. "Come on, let's blow this class and get some food, I'm starving."

" _You're_ starving?" Rogue said with a snort. " Ah'm pregnant and Ah skipped breakfast."

"Naughty girl." Jubilee admonished.

"Shut up and let's go eat girl."

"As you wish." Jubilee said with a laugh as she helped her to her feet.

"Is everything okay here?"

Cyndi's bubbly voice shot straight through Rogue's nerves but she grits her teeth and smiled. "Fine." She lied. " But Ah'm afraid Jubilee and Ah have to be going. Ah have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh." Cyndi said, clearly a might annoyed someone would leave her class early of all things. '"Alright."

"Sorry." Rogue said as they beat hell for the door, aware everyone was staring at them. " Gotta run."

Once outside the building they both collapsed in the car in giggles as Jubilee started her up. " Where do you want to eat?" She asked.

" The local café is good Ah hear." Rogue said. "We could try there."

"Sounds good." Jubilee said. "Where is it?"

"Down a ways, off Jameson St." Rogue said pointing. "There."

Jubilee cruised into the parking lot at a rapid rate, causing Rogue to wince as they jarred to a stop.

"Sorry." Jubilee said with a sigh. "I'm not used to driving the truck yet."

"Tell me about it." Rogue muttered as she slid out, grateful to put her sandal clad feet on solid ground.

She waited for Jubes to lock up and then they headed inside without another word.

Rogue headed for a booth at the back with Jubilee on her heels and gingerly lowered herself down onto the seat with a grimace.

"Getting big." Jubilee murmured with a wicked grin.

"Hush up." Rogue said affectionately. "Ah'm not that big."

"Yes, you are." Jubilee said. "No denying your pregnant now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rogue said as the waitress appeared and took their drink orders.

"You're _thrilled_." Jubilee said. "And don't deny it because I remember what it was like."

"Speaking of." Rogue said as she perused the menu "Have you and Logan ever thought of havin another one?"

"Yeah." Jubilee said. "Someday definitely, but we're waiting until Genny's a bit older." She smiled. "She's enough of a handful as it is."

"Ah'll bet." Rogue said with a grin. "Anymore at the moment and you'd go crazy."

"Crazier." Jubilee corrected. She smiled at the waitress. "I'll have the Spanish omelet with coffee and whole wheat toast."

"Ah think Ah'll have the same." Rogue said handing her the menu.

"You're not supposed to drink coffee." Jubilee admonished.

"Oh well." Rogue said. "One cup won't hurt us."

"True." Jubilee said wickedly. "I never gave up caffeine at all when I was pregnant."

"_Oh_." Rogue scoffed with a laugh. "You're a great one to talk then aren't you?"

"You _really_ miss him don't you?" Jubilee asked suddenly.

"_Wow_!" Rogue said as she choked down a mouth full of juice. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know." Jubilee said. "I just figured if I blurted it out, you might get caught by surprise and answer me."

"That don't make it any easier." Rogue said growing serious.

"I know." Jubilee said as she squeezed her friend's hand across the table. "But Rogue, _Anna_, I'm your best friend, if you can't talk to _me_ about everything, who can you talk too?"

Rogue didn't say anything for a moment as she stared at her lap. "Your right." She said finally.

"So _talk_ to me." Jubilee said. "I know you've been bottling a lot of things up all these months, you've hardly spoken about Remy until recently. Tell me the truth, you miss him don't you?"

"Like crazy." Rogue admitted. "Ah miss him so much it _hurts_."

"Do you still love him?" Jubilee asked.

"Of course." Rogue said. "Mah love for him never stopped, even when we were fightin, even after Ah left."

"Then why stay here?" Jubilee asked. "Why not go back and try to make it right?"

"Pride." Rogue said. "Ah guess Ah'm stubborn, wanted to prove Ah could do this on mah own."

"But you can't." Jubilee said. "Your lonely and this is a time in your life when you need to feel supported not matter what."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Rogue sniffed.

"Oh it's not me, it's Dr. Phil." Jubilee assured her as she forked up some eggs. "I didn't have much to do on my maternity leave, so I watched a lot of daytime TV. You'll do it too; it's a new mom thing."

"Oh." Rogue said with a laugh. "Okay."

"I think you should talk to Gambit." Jubilee said. "I know he's willing to listen. Maybe you two could work things out."

"It's not that easy Jubes." Rogue said, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. "Ah is having a baby that's not _his_. He'd have to live with this child everyday if we're together and know that. Ah'm a package deal now, and it's not fair to him to have to watch me raise another man's child."

"A _donor's_ child." Jubilee corrected. "And it's not like you cheated on him, there's no daddy in the picture."

"In a way it's like Ah cheated on him." Rogue said. "Ah went behind his back and got myself pregnant."

"So what?" Jubilee argued. "He doesn't care anymore Rogue, he just wants you. _Both_ of you."

"He can say that now but it's a different story once he's actually in the situation." Rogue said in an annoyed tone then lowered her voice. "Can we change the subject please?"

"No." Jubilee said. "You're isolating yourself like some kind of prisoner, you won't go home, and you cry all the time when you think nobody can hear or see you. Rogue, I'm _worried_."

"Don't be." Rogue said in a tired voice.

"I can't help it." Jubilee said as she finished her coffee. "I think you need to go home." She took a sip of coffee and muttered to herself. "Or else have home show up on your doorstep."

"I _heard_ that." Rogue said. "Ya'll didn't say anything to him when you were home did you?"

"Of course not." Jubilee said innocently. "I wouldn't betray you like that."

"Good." Rogue said as she looked at her watched. "Oh God, Ah have to go." She said rising.

"Where?" Jubilee asked.

"Mah doctor's appointment." Rogue said. "Ah wasn't kidding before, today's mah ultrasound." She cocked her head as she slid on her sunglasses. "Your comin right? You promised."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jubilee said as she rose and they headed to the counter to pay. 'And I bet Gambit wouldn't want to ether if you'd worked things out with him."

"Yeah had ta dig that one in did you?"

"Yup, get in the _car_."

The midwife's clinic was a one story bungalow off of main street, only a little ways from the café, so it didn't take them long to reach it. Jubilee pared and they approached the low while bungalow. "Are you nervous?" Jubilee asked linking her arm through Rogue's.

"No not real-_terrified_" Rogue sputtered. "This is the one point where Ah wish Ah was at the mansion. Jean would be so much nicer at this point."

"Too late." Jubilee said as she opened the door for her. "Are you gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Ah don't know yet." Rogue said vaguely. "Ah have to check in."

"Alright I'll go sit over here." Jubilee said, as she looked around the clinic. It was a cheery place with bright toy inspired wall paper and colorful furniture. A mound of toys sat on the floor for toddlers and infants, waiting for doctor's appointments with their mothers. Magazines lined the coffee tables browsed through by the other various pregnant women waiting.

"Barely pregnant?" One dark haired woman asked curiously.

"No." Jubilee said, giving Rogue a smiled. "I'm just here for moral support. My little girl is about to turn three."

"It's a good age isn't it?" The women said as she rested her hands on her expanded stomach. "Ah've got two just past that age."

"Chaotic is more like it." Jubilee said as Rogue came and sat down awkwardly. "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Rogue said. "It'll be a few minutes."

"Their busy." Jubilee observed as she eyed the ten or so other pregnant women there. "Remind me not to drink the water here and then sleep with Logan, okay?"

Rogue laughed. "Ahright, I promise."

She squirmed in her seat. "Ah feel so damn _awkward_." She muttered to Jubilee. "Ah can't get comfortable."

Jubilee opened her mouth to speak but as she did a woman large with child, or more precisely _children_, waddled by and up to the reception desk. Clearly she was having twins, _at least_. Jubilee and Rogue both stared and then looked down at Rogue's much smaller bump.

"Suddenly Ah feel just fine." Rogue murmured quickly.

"Tell me about it." Jubilee said with a shudder.

_"Ava Carlton?"_

"That's me." Rogue said as Jubilee helped her rise.

The nurse smiled and settled Rogue's file in the crook of her arm. "Come on right this way."

She led them down the hall to one of the large sunny exam rooms and then turned with a smile. "The doc'll be right with ya'll." She said with as she turned to go. "Just make yourself comfortable."

With a sigh, Rogue went and hoisted herself up onto the exam table with a sigh. She hated waiting, and that's what pregnancy was, _waiting_ for one thing or another.

"Is it just the ultrasound today?" Jubilee asked as she settled in a nearby chair. "Or is it an exam too?"

"Just a blood pressure check." Rogue said. "Aside from the ultrasound Ah believe. My regular doctor's appointment was only Ah few days ago, so Ah should be fine."

Jubilee nodded. "So what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Healthy." Rogue said stubbornly, as she tucked her skunk strip behind her ear.

"Oh come on." Jubilee said. "You've got to have a preference."

"_Well_." Rogue said with a smile.

"What?" Jubilee said with a laugh, "I knew it come on, fess up."

"Ah've been talkin, you know, to the baby." Rogue admitted sheepishly.

"And?" Jubilee said.

"And Ah've been talking to it like, it's a girl." Rogue admitted then said quickly. "But ether would be fine as long as she's healthy."

"Still a daughter would be good." Jubilee said. "She and Genny could be best friends like us."

"God help us all." Rogue false moaned with a laugh and a hand over her heart. "Let me survive the delivery first."

"Speaking of." Jubilee said growing serious. "What if your powers come back when you're in labor?"

"Why would they?" Rogue said cautiously.

"It was a trauma that negated them." Jubilee said. 'And giving birth is a big trauma to your system. It could kick start you powers again, and without Jean or the Prof. what would you do?"

"Ah don't know." Rogue said worriedly. "It never crossed mah mind."

"Oh come _on_." Jubilee said. "It's _never_ crossed your mind?"

"Ah haven't let it." Rogue informed her.

"You're still a mutant Rogue." Jubilee said. "Just because your powers are inactive, doesn't change that."

"Ah know." Rogue said a tad annoyed. "There's no need to preach. Ah just think Ah need to concentrate on the baby right now, and not my powers."

"But they could affect the baby." Jubilee said gently.

"Ah know." Rogue said as the doctor finally came in and they had to drop the subject. "Ah know."

"So how are we feeling today Ms. Carlton?" She asked kindly as she began check Rogue's pulse.

"Fine." Rogue said. "Big, tired but fine. Mah back aches most of the time, and I'm starting to have trouble getting up and down on mah own"

"Sounds normal." Dr. Metcalf said with a laugh as she checked her charts. "You've reached the point where an internal isn't needed, and everything looks good. Your blood work is good, so it's just a quick appointment today. I'm going to check your blood pressure now, and then a nurse will be in to do your ultra sound."

With an apprehensive sigh as the doctor took her bare and slid the cuff around it, Rogue scolded herself. Jubilee's words were bothering her. Suddenly she was afraid of what would happen if the doctor touched her bare skin, more afraid then she would have liked to admit.

"I know you spent some time in the hospital." The doctor said as they waited for her results. "Any complications since then, cramps, bleeding?"

"Nope." Rogue said as the cuff tightened around her arm. "Ah feel fine, really."

"Glad to hear it." The doctor said as she read the meter. "Your blood pressure's a little high but not worrisome. Still I want to see you back here next week okay?"

"Ahright." Rogue said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry." Doctor Metcalf said, picking up on her tone instantly. "It's something I do with all my patients once they reach their fifth month. It's just procedure."

"Oh." Rogue said, feeling relieved.

"I'm done here, so I'll go get the nurse to get on with things." The doctor said tersely.

"See ya next week, doc." Rogue called as she left the room.

"See, you're in good health." Jubilee said speaking up. "At least that's something you don't have to worry about."

"Yeah." Rogue said. "Ah'm glad Ah found this place."

She'd been at an end when it came to medical help for her pregnancy in Legacy. Not waiting to drive the half an hour to the community hospital, she'd finally asked Aurelia if there was a women's clinic in the area and she'd suggested the local midwife's center. It was just the place Rogue had been looking for, and she'd never had any doubts since she started seeing her months before that Dr. Metcalf had her and the baby's best interests at heart.

A nurse Rogue recognized as being called Lara, came into the room pulling the ultra around machine behind her. " Hey Ava." She said brightly as she hooked the machine up. " How's the spud?"

" Growing." Rogue said happily.

" Ah can see that." She said, appraising Rogue's bump. " But you're not that big for five months."

" Not that big, most women have a bump." Rogue informed her. "Ah have a soccer ball."

"Ah've seen bigger." Lara said as she grabbed a tube of something off of a nearby tray. "Now up with the shirt."

"Yes ma'am." Rogue said meekly as she pulled up her blouse. She motioned to Jubilee. " You gonna take a look with me."

"Of course." Jubilee said as she moved to Rogue's side.

"_Damn_! That's cold." Rogue said as Lara squired a jelly on her stomach and then began to move the ultrasound's wand over her.

For a moment there was nothing but a blurry image on the screen and then the image began to clear. Rogue cocked her head, she couldn't pick anything out. "What am Ah lookin for Lara?" She asked.

" Oh, sorry." The tech said with a grin. She eyed the screen and then smiled. 'See there," She said tracing a curse. " That's his head, and there's little arm. " She grinned. " Look, he's sucking his thumb."

" Is that his heart beating?" Rogue said awe as she watched the flicking movement on the screen.

" Nice and strong." Lara said and for a moment Rogue was so full of emotion she couldn't speak. Seeing her baby on the screen brought home everything she was fighting for, why she wanted a normal life. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't try to hide them. This was _it_, this was what she had wanted and whatever doubts she'd had, had gone like they'd never been.

It had been like that the first time Dr. Metcalf had let her hear the heartbeat through her stethoscope . The little, thump, thump, thump had taken her breath away and she'd stared to cry. All she'd been able to think had been how much she wished Remy had been there to share it with her.

Now, she felt the same but she felt more. She felt like she was on the cusp of something _bigger_ then she'd ever imaged, and it was just so _overwhelming_, she couldn't believe it.

"Wait a minute?" Jubilee said, catching on something. "_He_?"

" Or _she_." The nurse said automatically. She looked at Rogue "Unless you want to know?"

" No." Rogue said suddenly. "Ah want it to be a surprise."

"What!" Jubilee said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Ah'm sure." Rogue said softly. "Ah want to wait and be surprised."

"Okay." Lara said.

" Can you tell me, so she can't hear?" Jubilee pleaded.

"Nope." Lara said as she gently wiped Rogue's stomach off. "If mum doesn't want to know then no one knows." She hit a button and then turned back to Rogue. "Ah'm, just gonna go into the other room and get your pictures for you, then you can go."

As soon as she left the room Jubilee turned to Rogue. "You don't want to _know_?"

Rogue shrugged. She didn't know why she'd suddenly made that decision, it had come out. "Ah want it to be a surprise." She said defensively. "Ah think its better this way."

"You're going to drive me nuts by the time this kid's born." Jubilee muttered.

"That'll be the world's shortest trip." Rogue quipped as Jubilee chuckled and swatted at her. She pulled her shirt down and sat up. "Come on, let's get mah baby's first's pictures and go, shall we?"

"Sounds good." Jubes said. "I want to get home anyway; it's my night to cook dinner. I've got to figure out what I want to make."

"Take out pizza, or take out Chinese?" Rogue said mildly.

"Very funny." Jubilee said as Lara handed Rogue her pictures.

"Thank you." Rogue said with a smile as she slipped them into her purse and they headed out the door.

"So." Jubilee said as they got back in the truck. "Let's have another look."

"Ya'll know me, _way_ to well." Rogue said as she took the photos out of her purse and they both hunched over them.

For a moment, Rogue was transfixed as show traced the baby's outline with the edge of her finger. "Hello." She murmured softly.

"Amazing isn't?" Jubilee said.

"It makes everything seem so _real_." Rogue said. "Ah mean, obviously Ah know that the baby's real but this make things feel so…_close_."

"I know what you mean." Jubilee said with a sigh. "It makes you misty just looking at it."

"Ah feel so overwhelmed." Rogue said softly. "Like Ah'm a teenager again, just getting a grip on being a mutant."

"Of course you do." Jubilee said soothingly.

"It was like that with you?" Rogue asked.

"Oh _yeah_," Jubes said as she stared the truck... "It's a lot to take in."

"What if Ah can't do it Jubes?" Rogue said in a shaking voice. "What if Ah can't be a mom. Ah don't know anything about baby's really, Ah have no experience in this." She shook her head and hide behind the curtain of her hair. "What if Ah screw something up?"

"You _won't_." Jubilee said. "You'll be a good mother Rogue, you'll see."

"Ah hope so." Rogue said with a sigh.

"You _will_." Jubilee said firmly. "You'll get the hang of things, I didn't know anything when Genny was born and I'm a lot younger then you are. If I can do it you can."

"Thank you Jubes." Rogue said. "Ah needed to hear that."

"Your welcome." Jubilee said as she drove. "I need to stop at the grocery store on the way home okay?"

"Sure." Rogue said as they pulled in. "No problem."

They had barely stepped out of the car when it happened as if in slow motion. Rogue dropped her keys, and bent carefully to pick them up, as she did a pair of strong arms clapped around her, taking her by surprise. She screamed and remembering her training drove her elbows back as hard as she could into her attacker's abdomen. Looking up she could see Jubilee struggling with her own attacker, a figure dressed completely in black, complete with black face mask.

"Let me go." Rogue said as she tried to drive back her attacker again. She thought back quickly, remembering everything Remy had taught her and went completely still, letting her attacker think she'd given up.

"That's better." He grunted…as she drove her head back into his chin as hard as she could and stumbled him back with a curse. She hauled off and kicked him square in the crotch as he cried out and curled in on himself and she let him have it again. When he tried to rise her gave him a cross body punch that leveled him for good. Mutant or not, powers or not, pregnant or not, Rogue was a damn good fighter and she knew it. She'd been taught by the best and she was a _very_ good student.

Remy and Logan would have been proud of her.

Jubilee for her part was holding her own but Rogue moved to help her anyways. Before she could however, Jubilee blasted the guy in the eyes with her fireworks, effectively blinding him and sending him stumbling back…but not before he tossed her into the side of the truck, knocking her out cold.

With a curse Rogue went after him, but he had already grabbed his friend and hauled him to a waiting truck that had just pulled up. They were gone before Rogue could do anything else, so she turned her attention to Jubes. "_Jubilee_." She said as she helped her sit up slowly and carefully. "Come, we've got to get out of here, _fast_." She knew there was a good chance that whoever it was would come back with reinforcements and she wanted to be as far away as possible when they did.

She carefully helped Jubilee into the truck and slid awkwardly behind the wheel, peeling out of the parking lot as quickly as she could.

"Who the hell were they?" Jubilee muttered as she laid her aching forehead in her hands.

"Ah don't know." Rogue said as she looked at her friend in concern. Right now, she didn't much care; she just wanted to make sure Jubilee was okay. There'd be plenty of time to figure that out once she made sure that her friend was okay. As if on cue the baby kicked, _as _if to say_ Ah'm here too Mama and Ah'm okay _and Rogue rubbed her belly gently in reassurance. Everything Xavier said was running through her head and she was far more scared then she was willing to admit.

"Come on." Rogue said as she helped Jubes through the front door and kicked it closed behind her. "Let's get inside." Jubilee didn't say a word, just leaned against Rogue and let her lead. "Ah wish you'd let me take you to the hospital."

"No." Jubilee said. "I'm okay, really. It's just a bump." She fingered her goose egg and winced as Rogue laid her on the couch. "I'll be alright."

"You could have a concussion." Rogue said gently as she looked at the lump.

"What about you?" Jubilee said in fear. "You should be checked out, what about the baby?"

"Ah think we're okay." Rogue said "She's kicking and Ah'm not having any pains."

"Yet." Jubilee said trying to rise. "I'm still takin you to the hospital; Logan'll kill me if I don't."

"Thank god, he went to Jackson this morning." Rogue said "Or else we'd be on the Red Eye to New York."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Jubilee muttered as she swayed on her feet and Rogue pushed her back down.

"Stay put." She ordered.

"You need to see a doctor." Jubilee said.

"And so do you." Rogue said. "But first Ah'm going to get some ice for your head, and then Ah'm gonna call Aurelia and see if she'll give a ride."

"You don't trust her." Jubilee said wearily.

"No Ah don't." Rogue agreed as she turned to go into the kitchen "But Ah don't have an alternative, now do ah?" She gestured to the couch. "Just stay put, Ah'll be right back."

"Sure." Jubilee said woozily. "Whatever."

With a fast stride she ran into the kitchen, and opened the freezer then cursed.

No ice.

It was a Mississippi summer and they had no ice.

Where the _hell_ was Bobby Drake when she needed him?

Thinking of a fast alternative she headed for the downstairs bathroom as fast as she could. Once there she looked around, and spotted a stack of hand towels beside the sink. Quickly she turned on the faucet and waited a moment, letting the water get as cold as it could then she dunked the towel until it was soaked.

As she was ringing it out, she heard a noise from the kitchen that caused her to straighten up. "_Jubilee_." She called as she turned the water off fully. "Jubilee, you okay?"

No answer.

With a curse, she grabbed the towel and headed back towards the kitchen. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as the noise came again. "Jubileeis that _yo_"- She started to call again as she rounded the corner to the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, falling silent. The towel dropped to the floor forgotten as she stared at the source of the noise in utter shock.

Because standing in the middle of Rogue's kitchen, staring right back at her through blazing eyes was Remy LeBeau.

**To Be Continued…**

****


	7. 24 Hours

VI

_She was here._

_She was safe._

Remy couldn't believe his eyes. He'd barely let himself hope all the time he'd been searching for her, that he'd actually succeed in finding her; and now to see her looking so _vibrant, _took a huge weight off of his chest

Of course, he'd _known_ she was all right, but still…

His eyes skimmed her eagerly, taking in how much she'd changed in the three and a half months she'd been gone. She looked so different, beautiful still but not the same exactly. Her dark auburn hair was shorter and curled around her shoulders attractively and her face seemed thinner, her eyes older. He let his gaze drift as he dropped his tote bag to the floor, until he reached her stomach and then he couldn't hide his surprise at the sight of her rounded stomach.

Hell, he hadn't expected her to look so…so…_pregnant_.

As if on cue, she laid an arm across her stomach protectively, drumming her fingers on it gently as she met his gaze with a defiant one of her own.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He crossed the room in one swoop and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her as tightly as he dared, trying to be careful not to press too hard against her stomach as he did so.

He didn't care if they'd been apart when she'd left, that they'd been fighting. He'd _missed_ her, nearly driven himself crazy finding her and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to show her how he felt.

He was unprepared though, for just how _she_ expressed how she felt at seeing him.

She popped him one.

He was blissfully hugging her, thinking how he never wanted to be far away from her again when she pushed back, smiled sweetly at up at him and then proceeded to slug him, right in the eye.

"What _da hell_" He grunted as he stumbled back, taken completely off guard.

Of all the reactions he'd expected from her that was the one furthest down the list.

Okay, so that was a lie, it was close to the top, given the way he'd acted the last time they'd spoken but _still_.

Rogue, for her part didn't say anything. Just picked up the face cloth she'd dropped and headed for what he _assumed_ was the living room.

Damn.

She was happy to see him, he was positive about it.

Why had she _done_ that?

Rogue bit back a half giggle, half sob as she headed down the hall to the den. She hadn't meant to hit him. He'd just taken her by such _surprise_, showing up like that and on a day when she was more stressed out then she'd like to admit, it had just _happened_.

That being said, she was glad to see him.

She just sure _as hell_ wasn't going to admit it off the bat.

How had he found out where she was? who had told him? And why had it taken him so long to show up? She had a lot of questions to ask. Rogue stopped in her tracks as she reached the living room. She had a feeling the little minx on her couch had all the answers she needed.

"Jubilee." She called softly, as she approached the figure on the couch. One look at her pale friend, told her now wasn't the time to b asking any tough questions. "Here, Ah got you somethin for your head."

"Thanks." Jubilee whispered, as Rogue pressed the gently cloth to her head. "Ouch!"

"Ah know." Rogue soothed. "It hurts, this'll help Ah promise."

"Was that someone in the kitchen?" Jubilee asked. "I thought I heard someone."

Rogue didn't answer; she was worried because Jubes didn't look good to her. "Are you dizzy, or nauseous?"

"A little." Jubilee admitted. "But I'm okay really."

"Ah think we should go to tha hospital, just in case." Rogue said.

"No." Jubilee protested." Really, I'm okay" She cleared her throat. "You didn't answer me, was someone in the kitchen?"

As if on cue, the some one appeared in the den doorway, causing Jubilee's eyes to widen. "Oh."

"Dat was a fine, hello _chere_." Remy said as he stepped inside.

Rogue looked at him for a moment as she sat down beside Jubilee and tried to look at the bump on her forehead, and then she spoke quietly. "Ah'm sorry, you took me by surprise, is all."

"Dat's puttin it lightly." He said, fingering his eye lightly then looked at Jubilee. "Do you want ta tell Remy, what's goin on, or should he guess?"

"No need." Jubilee said. "I'm fine."

"No, your not." Rogue said then looked Remy up and down. "And we're going to the hospital, no more protests." She rose awkwardly and then helped Jubilee up, settling an arm across her shoulders to help her. Without another look at Remy, she headed for the door and then stopped and turned. "Are you comin, Cajun?" She asked.

"'Course." He said as he headed to her side.

"Good." Rogue said as she tossed him her keys. "Then ya'll can drive, let's go."

Rogue was beginning to _hate_ hospitals.

With a sigh, she leaned against the wall outside the exam room and studied the floor, trying her damnedst not to look at the person leaning casually against the wall next to her. She was trying not to stare at him, or blurt out any of the many questions that she was dying to ask him.

Remy, wasn't being _nearly_ as courteous.

He'd been staring at her thoughtfully in one way or another since they left the house, speaking only to ask for directions to the hospital; and he hadn't spoken a _word_ since they'd brought Jubilee inside. He'd just followed behind her into the emergency room and then later the exam room when the doctor had called them.

Now, however he spoke, looking up from the deck of cards he was shuffling absently.

"Where's Logan?" He said.

"He's in Jackson." She said stiffly. "He won't be back until late tonight, or early in the morn'in."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Some one tried to mug us." Rogue lied. She looked at him sideways and to his surprise, smiled. "But they didn't get far."

"Remy believes it." He muttered, fingering his eye again. "Pregnant or no, ya can still pack a punch _P'tite_."

"Well." She admitted grudgingly. "Ah learned from the best."

"Damn straight." He muttered. "Remy still has the scars."

"Then you shoulda learned ta duck faster." She said.

"_Touché_." He said with a sigh.

He couldn't believe this, his mind couldn't comprehend it. Yesterday, he'd been going mad looking for her and how, here he was with her and they were having a casual conversation. It was beyond his comprehension.

"Stop that." She said crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"What?" He asked.

"Staring at me, you've been doing it since we left the house." She said in a fatigued tone. "Your making me feels nervous."

"Why, would li'l ol' me make you nervous _darlin_?" He asked in a smooth seductive tone. "That's the last thing Remy wants ta do."

"Then don't stare." She said, her heart skipping a beat. He still had the power to make her want him more then ever.

"Can't help it." He said as he stepped closer and closed the distance between them. "You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Ah've expanded." She said ruefully as she cupped one hand across her stomach and rested the other on her lower back.

"You've gotten more beautiful." He said as he brushed a hand across her cheek.

"Don't." She said softly turning away, tears burning her eyes.

"Don't swoop in here, with your charmer ways and think thing'll be okay." She said. "After, what you last said to me, after how we fought that's really demeaning to both me and you."

She pushed away from the wall, and began to walk back towards a cluster of chairs she'd seen just down the hall.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Ah'm _pregnant_ Remy." She said. "Ah can't stand anymore, my legs hurt. Ah need to sit down."

With a sigh, she lowered herself onto the plastic chair, and wasn't surprised that he followed her down the hall. She yawned and rubbed her temples, then her eyes. She was exhausted, in more ways then one.

When she sat down she shook her head. "You think we can just go back to the way things were? You didn't want a child Remy, let alone one that ain't yours, _Sugah_."

"Remy don't care anymore, so long as we're together." He said. " It don't bother me Anna, really."

"It has too." She said with a sigh.

"It _don't_." He said. "I was adopted Rogue, blood ain't that important to me." He picked up her hand in his. "We can make it work."

"And forget about what you said to me, what Ah said to you?" She asked with a shake of her head. "No, we can't just go back to the way we were."

"Den we'll start over." He said. "That's why Remy's here Rogue, I don't want to walk away anymore."

Down the hall, the doctor came out of Jubilee's exam room and headed towards them. "Ms. Carlton?" He asked.

"That's me." Rogue said, in a worried tone. "How is she?"

"Fine." The doctor assured her. "She has a very mild concussion. I don't think there's anything to worry about, you can take her home. Just keep an eye on her for tonight."

"Thanks Doc." Rogue said in relief.

"She's quite resilient." The doctor said. "I'm sure she'll be fine by the day after tomorrow."

"Ah'm glad to hear it." Rogue said.

"I'm going to go get her discharge papers." He said. "It won't take long."

"Great." Rogue said. "Thanks a lot doctor." She turned to Remy as the doctor moved away. "Let's go get her; Logan'll be goin crazy if he comes home early and find's us not there."

"So this conversation's panned?" He said coolly.

"For now." She said gently. "Let's get Jubes home, okay and then we'll see what happens." She patted his leg. "You wait here, and Ah'll be right back with her."

She rose, and had only taken a few steps when a wave of dizziness over took her. Closing her eyes, and leaned over and rested her face in her hand as she tried to fight it off.

"Anna!" Remy said jumping up and catching her by the forearms.

"Ah'm alright." Rogue said as he slid an arm around her back to help support her.

"The hell you are." He said. "Doctor!"

"No." Rogue protested weakly, as Jubilee's doctor hurried back to them. "Ah'm, alright, just dizzy is all."

"Did this just start now?" The doctor asked as she straighten up.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "But, you know Ah haven't eaten much today and Ah'm tired so it's probably _nothing_."

"I think we should take a look just in case, yeah?" The doctor said.

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, and another wave hit her, causing her to lean against Remy.

"Yeah, I think we should take a look." The doctor said silencing her protests. "It won't take long." He looked around. "Curtin three is open, why don't you go lie down and I'll be right there to check you out."

Rogue nodded and let Remy lead her off, not even aware of the fact he had his arms wrapped around her intimately. "Looks like Remy got here jus in time." He said as he helped her lay down.

For once, Rogue didn't disagree with him.

By the time they reached Rogue's front door, the sun was setting low on the horizon. They pulled up and Remy stopped the SUV with a soft jolt. "Here we are girls." He said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and leaned back against the seat. "Home, sweet mausoleum."

"Very funny." Rogue said as she slid out carefully, holding her stomach.

"Well really, what in da God's name made you buy this crypt?" He asked

"_Rent_." Rogue said through clenched teeth. "And Ah liked the space of it."

She turned to Jubes and helped her out of the car gently, all the while feeling fatigue pull at her heels. Thank god, the doctors had said that she and the baby were okay. Exhaustion, tempered by lack of food had caused the dizzy spells, like Rogue had guessed. Of course, they'd only found that out _after_ she'd been poked and prodded and had blood drawn. Between her and Jubes they'd seen enough doctors's today to build their _own_ hospital, and if Jubilee was feeling anything at all like Rogue, then all she wanted to do was sleep.

Rogue unlocked the door and they headed inside in a slow trudging parade. "Ah don't think Logan's home yet." Rogue said as they entered the quiet house.

"Good." Jubilee said as she caught how bad, and sickly she looked in the hall mirror. "I don't want him to see me like this." She picked at a strand of limp purple hair. "I'm going to take a bath, and then go to bed."

"It's barely eight." Rogue pointed out. Normally, Jubes was the night owl, awake long after Rogue; herself had called it a night.

"I know but I'm exhausted." Jubilee said. "I think this is special circumstances."

"Ah agree." Rogue said with a yawn. 'Ah think Ah'm headed the same way."

"Definitely." Remy agreed as Rogue shot him a dark look. "Don't look at me like that Anna; you heard what da doc said food and rest."

"Ah'm a big girl, Ah can take care of mah self." Rogue said through gritted teeth. "Ah don't need you to ride in here like a prince on a white horse and rescue me."

"_Chere_, Remy think that's _exactly_ what you need." He said bluntly "And mostly you need protecting from your self."

"And on that not, not that I wouldn't love to stick around for the fireworks." Jubilee said, extricating herself from the situation. "I'm off to bed." She smiled at Remy and headed up the stairs. "Good night."

"Night." Rogue and Remy said together.

"Okay, you next." He said.

Rogue was about to protest when he swept her up into his arms. "Which ways your room?" He asked.

"Put me down, you no good Cajun!" She squealed.

"Dat way huh?" He said starting up the stairs, despite her protests and attempts to stop him. When they reached the top, he stopped. "Point it out." He said. "Or Remy'll guess."

"That one." She said sourly, pointing to the master bedroom.

Remy nodded and kicked opened the door gently as h looked around. "Nice." He said dropping her unceremoniously in a heap on the bed. He cocked his head. "Do you have a guest room I can stay in?"

"You show up here, break into mah house, act like nothing has happened, take charge completely and now you want to stay here?" She asked in disbelief as she sorted herself out.

He shrugged and raised an eyebrow at her.

Rogue knew she was beat.

She could no more ask him to leave, then ask her heart to stop beating, and if he left again he'd surly be taking it with him packed in his travel bags along with his soap and her good sense.

"Down the hall, to your right." She said as she stretched out on the bed.

"Great." He said.

"Don't get any ideas." She said, not opening her eyes. "We have a lot to talk about, that's why Ah asked you to stay."

"Remy knows." He said smoothly as he turned and left the room, and Rogue finally left herself relax into her pillows.

Why did she have the feeling, she was totally and utterly…screwed?

She was dozing fitfully, half an hour later when there was a knock at her door. She stirred and opened one eye, yawning. "Come in." She slurred in a tired voice.

"Room service."

"Remy." She said with a sigh. "What did you do?"

Remy shrugged as he nudged the door open with a shoulder and entered carrying a tray in his hands. "Da doctor said you needed to eat." He said flatly.

"You _cooked_?' She asked in disbelief.

"More like microwaved." He said bashfully. "Beef stew Remy found in your fridge."

"What else did you put together?" She asked, looking at the fully loaded tray.

"A small salad, a whole wheat bun and some cut up peaches." He said. "Also some pecan pie I found and a couple of Oreo's for good measure."

"Ah honestly don't know if Ah can eat all this." She said

"Put a good dent in it's all I ask." He said, tipping the spoon towards her.

"If Ah eat like this all the time, Ah'll get fat." She protested.

"Pssfh." He snorted. "No your not."

"Ah already am." She said.

"Let me tell you something, Remy carried you up here, your not putting on weight." He raised an eyebrow. "Remy thought pregnant women were supposed to _gain_ wait, you as light as a feather." He grinned at her. "You need good ol Cajun food, pick you right up."

"And your gonna cook for me?" She asked.

"You betcha." He said. "Gotta prove, I'm good to have around for something."

Something about the way he said that bothered Rogue. She knew that Remy had spent most of his life being forced to prove himself to one person or another. She wasn't going to be another person in that line, not if her life depended on it. "You _never_ have to prove yourself to me." She said firmly, taking his hand in hers.

For a moment he studied her hand, gently massaging it in his own. "Better be careful, Remy might start to think you actually want him around."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" She said with a forced smile. Truth was, she did want him around, more then _ever_. She just didn't know if she deserved him or not.

She could feel the tension between them as he leaned in and kissed her gently. Months of being apart, for now what seemed like the _stupidest_ reasons fueled them and before she knew it she was kissing him back whole heartedly.

And then the baby kicked.

Common for her, bit totally new for him. She could tell by the way, his gaze ripped down to her stomach in surprise as the ripple continued.

With a sob Rogue pulled away. " Remy stop." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked emotionally. "We both want this, you know it."

"Ah know." She said " But we can't go back, everything's different now."

"Remy don't care." He said. "We can make this work."

"We both made choices." Rogue said. "And now we have to live with them."

"As long as we live together, I don't care." He said flatly.

"How can you be so naïve?" She said " How can you act like nothin happened?"

"I can't." He said, he took her hand and held it over his heart. " It's all here _chere_, but my papa used to say what don't kill you makes you stronger, and you _learn_ from your mistakes and start over."

"And you think we can?"

"I do." He said.

"Then you're a fool."

He sighed and rose. " Maybe." He kissed her hand. " But I'm _a _fool, that's not going anywhere, any time soon." He nodded to the tray. " You better eat up, dat's not gonna stay warm forever." Without waiting for her to responded, he turned and left, shoulders hunched and she knew she'd hurt his feelings.

Rogue took a bite of stew, and then tossed down the spoon in rage. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd _missed_ him, wanted him and yet when she was finally with him, she acted like a raving bitch. She had no call to be like that with him, it was just as much her fault they'd broken up, and _she'd_ been the one to run, not him. She could have at least said she was glad to see him, given him a proper hello, instead of venting her anger with her fist. She could have talked with him sensibly instead of shutting him down every chance she got.

It had taken a lot for him to search her out and find her. He could have just left her alone, and never looked back but instead he'd looked for her. He was practically begging for another chance, and she'd gone out of her way to hurt him.

It was like apart, she'd wanted him and now together all the bitterness, and anger was rising to the surface, and she didn't know what do. It scared her, because she didn't want to lose him again and she _knew_ she would if she didn't stop doing what she was doing.

She scooped up another spoonful of stew, and made a promise.

Tomorrow, she was going to apologize first thing and maybe…just maybe things would get better and clearer then.

Arguing woke Remy early the next morning from a solid sleep, and he rolled over with a groan. His second morning in Mississippi and already things were starting to feel like home.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he rolled carefully out of bed and looked at the clock.

Who the hell was arguing at 6:45 in the morning?

"_Dammit_ Jubilee, _listen_ to me."

Oh, _Logan_ was back, that explained it.

With a yawn, he sat up in bed and stretched as he looked around Rogue's guest room. He liked it; it was painted a deep Teal with cherry wood accents. It reminded him in some ways of the Louisiana bayou's where he'd grown up, green and lush.

Of course, he'd have like the room _a lot_ better if Rogue was sharing it with him, or better yet if he was sharing her room down the hall and only viewing this room as an outsider.

He rose with a grunt and pulled a t-shirt on over his boxer shorts as he went. Dressing and showering could wait until later; he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

He headed out into the hall and almost tripped over Rogue as she came out of the bathroom, looking a little worse for wear. "You okay?" He asked. "You lookin a lil'green."

A little?

Kermit had _nothing_ on her.

Of course, he wasn't going to say that to her. He had a strong inclination to make it to his next birthday with all his favorite and most prized body parts in tact.

"Ah'm fine." She said in a raspy voice as she pulled her robe closer around her bulging frame. "Just ah little morn'in sickness is all, nothing a cup of coffee won't cure."

"You might have to wait; Remy thinks tha kitchen might be under siege." He said.

"By who, Logan and Jubilee?" She waved a hand at him in a dismissive fashion. "This is just foreplay for them, Ah swear. An hour from now, they'll be setting the sheets on fire, and making the rafters shake like they always do."

"That's a truly disturbing image, thank you." Remy said as he shook his head to clear it.

"You think? try livin with it day in and day out."

"We did." Remy pointed out.

"Not in as close a space." Rogue muttered as she heard something break and prayed it wasn't one of her favorite dishes. "Trust me, stay here for awhile and you'll never complain the mansion is too big and lonely again. Ah've never heard a couple so _loud_"

"I didn't need to know that." Remy said as they walked.

"Know it; if you stay here you'll hear it." She shuddered. "Don't get me wrong, Ah love them both to bits, but it's the first time Ah've ever wished Ah was _deaf_."

Remy laughed. " Remy thinks he knows what you mean."

"No you don't, but stick around and you will." She coughed as she flipped her pony tail over her shoulder.

"Remy plans too." He said, giving her a sideways glance.

"Plans to what?" She asked.

"Stick around." He said as they approached the noisy kitchen.

"Oh, really." She said with a raised eyebrow. "And if Ah protest?"

"Too bad." He said as he started to back the kitchen door open. "Remy's here to stay, whether ya'll like it _or not_."

She could live with that.

Still, in a confusing way she felt obligated to protest. " You didn't want anythin to do with this child, _any_ child I might add and yet you want to stay here and work things out. Whether Ah like it or not?"

"Damn straight." He said then smiled as he went inside. " But I didn't mention workin things out right then and there, dat was all you _chere_ hmmm?"

Rogue cursed. She walked right into that one.

Quickly she changed the subject. "When'd Logan get back anyway?"

"'Bout an hour ago." Remy said.

"Then their right on schedule." Rogue said as they faced the situation.

Inside the kitchen was in fact, a battle ground. Jubilee was on one side, and Logan the other. Both were glaring at each other, while Logan paced back and forth like a caged…well Wolverine.

" You're over reacting." Jubilee said gently. " It was nothing."

" Nothing, you got _attacked_ Jubilee." He said. "And then to top it off, you weren't going to tell me."

"That's not true." Jubilee said. " I was just going to wait until things got a bit better here."

"That doesn't matter a bit now, because we're all going home." He indicated to Rogue. " Rogue too." He cocked his head at he eyed Remy, standing casually beside Rogue. ' Good, you're here."

" Nice to see ya too Logan." He said wryly.

"What's this 'bout Rogue goin home?" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow. "New news to me."

" You have too." Logan said. " It's not safe here, you don't know the half of it." He turned to Jubilee " And you"-

"Ah know _everythin_." Rogue interrupted.

Logan pivoted on his heel and stared at her. "What?

" Ah've talked to Xavier." Rogue said. "Ah know as much as ya'll do."

For a moment Logan looked like he'd been slapped. "And yet… you've _stayed_."

"Ah've stayed." Rogue said.

"Why?" Logan said in horror.

"Ah'm not gonna let them run me outta mah own house." Rogue said in an annoyed voice. " Or out of this town."

"The town didn't even exist until a few months ago, we don't know what's going on here." Logan said. "Except that it's dangerous, and getting more so. You need to leave, go home where it's safe to have your baby."

" No." Rogue said stubbornly. "Ah'm staying here, but you can Jubilee can go home at any time if you want too.'

"Not a chance." Jubilee said.

" Big chance sweetheart." Logan said. " You're getting on that plane tonight if I have to carry you, Rogue as well."

"And you're staying right?" Jubilee said. " Your gonna wait this thing out and see what happens?"

Logan didn't say a word, confirming his answer and Jubilee shook her head. "Ah told you once before, I'm with you _till the end_, you can stick me on a plane all you want, but I'm just taking the next one back again."

"Jubilee." Logan pleaded.

"No." Jubilee said. "And I don't want to hear about this _again_." With that she turned and stormed from the room. A few moments later , Rogue heard a door slam upstairs and knew Jubilee had retreated to her room to brood.

Logan turned on Rogue. " You're putting yourself and your _child_ in danger here if you stay. We don't know what's going on, it's gonna get bad before it gets better you know that."

"Ah do." She said. " And Ah'm ready to fight."

" Is this attack not a flashing exit sign for you?" Logan said through gritted teeth. " You need to go."

"Ah need ta defend mah home." She said. " Ah need to see this thing through."

"Why?" Logan asked again.

"Ah don't know." Rogue said, _knowing_ he was right, she should have more sense and leave, for the baby's sake but she just couldn't. "Maybe, because Ah love mysteries and this is about as damn close to one as Ah'm ever gonna get."

Logan looked at her for a moment then he stormed from the room as well, heading in Jubilee's direction.

"Well." Remy said as he cleared his throat and plunked himself down at her kitchen table. He hadn't spoken or even been mainly acknowledged in the conversation but now things were quieter and he could talk. "Remy's _definitely_ not going any where now."

With a sigh, Rogue rubbed her temples and then shook her head to clear it. With a grimace she walked over to Remy and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to face her. "Come on." She said leading him to the door.

"What? Where?" He asked perplexed.

"Out for breakfast." Rogue said simply.

"Why?" He asked.

"You think Ah was _kidding_ before, don't you?" She asked then rolled her eyes." Ah meant it Remy, twenty minutes from now, your gonna be _embarrassed_ to hear them."

"You're joking." Remy said with a laugh.

"They put Colossuses and Kitty _to shame_." Rogue said, listing the mansion's most prolific couple. "Not to _mention_ Jean and Scott."

For a moment Remy gave her a skeptic look, Rogue didn't care. She fired him back her patented _are you really willing to take that chance and suffer major psychological damage?_ glare and stared him right back down.

"You right, it ain't worth it let's go." Remy said in a rush.

"Great, Ah know this good diner a bit from here, we can go there."

"A diner, for _breakfast_?"

"Yeah, they have great waffles. Ah like'um with fried chicken."

"_Fried chicken_? Did I hear you right, girl?"

"Or maybe, Ah should get them with a slice of pizza this time."

"Dear god, give dat poor baby _a break_."

"So you like it here?" He asked as they ate. "You like bein away?"

Rogue answered carefully as she swallowed a mouthful of pizza. "Sometimes."

_Brilliant_ answer.

"Why?" He asked. "Why don't you just come home?"

"Because Ah _need_ this," Rogue said.

"You _need_ a Podunk town in the middle of nowhere?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Over 500 miles away from your friends." He coughed. "People who love you."

"Yes." Rogue said. "Ah told you before, Ah need a normal life and this town is mah chance."

"Not according to Logan, _D'accord_?" He said. "He don't think you're safe."

"He's bein neurotic." She said, knowing full well she was lying.

"Is he?" Remy said. "Lookin at Jubsie, I don't think so."

"Ah'm fine." Rogue said. "What happened with Jubilee, it's never happened before and it won't again." She pushed her plate away." Ah'm full."

"Good." He said. "Let's pay up and take a drive together."

"No, Ah think Ah better go home, make sure Jubilee and Logan haven't destroyed the place." She said as she stood up awkwardly.

"Rogue," He said catching her arm as she passed him and holding it gently. "Baby, please?"

For a moment Rogue eyed him and then she sighed. "Why?"

"Because Remy wants to do some sight seeing." He said.

"Ah thought you said this was a Podunk town?" She asked.

"It's true." He said catching her hand and kissing it. "But as long as you're here, from now on, it's _my_ Podunk town."

"That's not funny." She said as they left.

"Wasn't supposed to be." He said as he opened the truck door and helped her in and then hopped inside himself.

For a while they drove in what rapidly became a bitter silence and Rogue felt herself growing frustrated. She kept her gaze averted and stared out the window, watching as he drove them towards the park in front of the court house.

About half a mile from there Remy had finally had enough. He cursed and with a sigh, hit the brake, cursing them to a stop.

"What are you doin?" Rogue asked, as she looked around at the almost empty street. The public gardens were across it and she made a mental note to take the baby there when it came, it looked nice enough.

"We need to talk." He stated flatly.

"Here?" She asked, looking around.

"Where else?" He asked. "Right now, I can't think of a better place. "

"Why?" She asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Because we need to get this out." He said "It ain't good for either of us to be walkin around with all dis hanging over us."

"Thank you Dr. Phil." She muttered and then winced. That had sounded too harsh, even for her. She sighed and looked out the window towards the park.

"That's real nice." He said with a sigh.

"Sorry." She said "Ah just find it hard to think you'd expect me to take ya'll back with open arms given the way you acted the last time Ah saw you."

"Me?" He said. "Remy's not the one who acted _rash_, _chere,_ scared yes, rash _non_."

"Your saying Ah acted rah?" She challenged. "At least Ah was willing to try!"

"You ran away!" He thundered as he plowed his fingers through his hair. "Where I can come from, dat's _cowardice_, not initiative."

Without another word, she yanked the truck door open and hopped out. She wasn't going to sit around and listen to _that_, when she didn't have too. She headed towards the gardens, and knew from the sound of heavy foot steps behind her, that Remy was right behind her. Rogue sighed again, and headed for the small stone bridge that covered the pond. She'd have to face him down at some point; at least here if he really pissed her off she could throw him in.

The idea had merit.

She gazed out over the water as she leaned on the stones and barely glanced his way when he lounged beside her a moment later. "Look." He said after a moment. "I'll apologize for what I said, but I won't apologize for having convictions. That's a part of me; there what makes me the man that I am."

"Ah know.' She said quietly. "And Ah'd never dream of asking you to change."

"But you did." He pointed out. "You asked me to put aside everything I believed in."

"And trust me." She finished off. 'And you couldn't even do that after five years, what's that say?"

"That I was scared, _P'tite_." He admitted. "You wanted to change everything and I just wasn't ready for that."

"And you call _me_ a coward Cajun?' She asked. "Sounds like the same damn thing ta me."

"Maybe." He retorted. "But at least I'm _here_, I want to make things right."

"And Ah don't?"

"I think your trying to push me away." He said "And it ain't gonna work."

She glanced at him sideways. "You don't know anything Remy, you haven't been here."

"No, but I've been every where else lookin for you." He said.

"Ah didn't ask you to do that." She pointed out. "You could have moved on."

"It's that what you think Remy's like?" He asked in astonishment.

"We both know you would." She said. "You could have any women you wanted; it wouldn't be long before Ah was just a notch on her bedpost."

"Now that's a damn _insult_!" He said, his face going red with rage_. "After five damn years, you know better den that!"_

With that he turned and walked away and Rogue laid her head on her arms. There, she'd done it, she'd spared then both a whole mess of pain and complications. It was just better off that way for both of them.

But he came back.

When she looked up a moment later, he was standing there watching her. He wasn't willing to give up, no matter what. "Why do you do this to each other?' She asked with a short half laugh, half sob. "We both missed each other like crazy, but we're fightin like cats and dogs.' She sighed. "All the old stuff comes back again, like we never apart."

"Maybe it's like a bad wound." He said. "You need to get rid of the infection, all the bad stuff before you can move on and heal."

"Do you believe that?" She asked.

"Do you?"

"Ah don't _know_." She said. "You were so stubborn."

"And you were rash." He said.

"But you were mean.' She said. 'And hurtful."

"And you haven't been."

"Then we're both at fault aren't we?" She said with a sigh.

"Stubborn at stone, the pair of us." He agreed cheerfully.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked as she watched the ducks on the water.

"Home." He said. "Back to your place, for now."

"We can't just go back." She said. "To much has changed."

"Den we start again." He said.

"It may take a while." Rogue said. "It might not even work."

"Do you want to be the one who says w _didn't_ try?" Remy asked.

"No." She agreed. "But this don't mean we're back together."

"Den what's it mean?" he asked as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"It means you can stay." She said. "And we'll see how things go from there."

Remy nodded. "Alright den."

It was good enough for him

…for the _moment_ anyways.

However, that didn't mean in the future he wasn't going to try and win her back. On the contrary, it made things a game, and if there was one thing he liked, it was a good game, because he was _always_ the winner.

When they arrive home an hour later, the house was quiet.

"Did day kill each other?" He whispered to her.

"No." She said. "Their probably sleeping."

She glanced at the clock. "Ah should start dinner, its mah night to cook."

"You want me too, cook ya nice spicy Jambalaya, and fix ya right up." He said.

"Sounds good." She said. "You cook Ah'll stir."

Within the hour, the scent of spices and shrimp were pervading the kitchen, and Rogue was beginning to wonder how she'd ever walked away in the first place. "Your lucky Ah had shrimp and saffron." She said as she watched him hover over the pots.

"Luck ain't got nothin to do with it, you're smart." He said, as she glanced at her sideways. "So?"

"So what?" She asked.

"So it is as bad here as Logan said, are you unsafe?"

Rogue took a moment to answer. "We're not sure yet."

"Dat's code for it's _bad_." He said.

"It could be." She said with a sigh. "We don't know yet."

"But you've been attacked." He said. "More then once."

"Attacked once, scared once." She said. "Really, Ah'm okay."

"She spent time in the hospital." Logan said as he stepped into the room.

"What!" Remy said, his eyes flying to hers.

"Oh, blood, contractions, vividly lewd cursing, the whole bit."

"It was just a scare…and why don't you seem surprised ta see him Logan?" Rogue said, giving him the eye.

Logan shifted uncomfortable from one foot to another and changed the subject. "She was in there almost a week."

"And you were planning on telling me this when?" Remy asked.

"Never." Rogue said bluntly. " What, don't give me that look _Louisiana_, you just got here, Ah'm not gonna just stop and give you an up da date play by play in one day."

"Fair enough." Remy said. He was worried though, he had a feeling that it was a good thing he'd showed up when he did. Rogue needed to go home; he could see that, whether he had to carry back on his Harley or she went willing, it didn't matter. He knew talking Rogue out of Legacy and back to Xavier's wasn't going to be easy but he also knew it was for her best interests.

Now if he could just convince her of that…

"Is that Jambalaya?" Jubilee said as she strode into the kitchen.

"Sure is." Remy said as he gave it a hearty stir. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Jubilee said then as if realizing who she was talking too." Oh, hey, Remy…your…here." She turned to Rogue. "Has isn't great that Remy's here?"

"Real smooth Jubes." Logan said as he started to set the table. "You should work for the C.I.A."

"Very funny." She whispered as she helped him. "It's not like it's a big surprise to us, now is it."

Rogue had hurriedly tossed together a salad, and a basket of French rolls, so she set them on the table then went back to Remy. "Ummm." She said as he stirred in more shrimp over the rice. "Smells, real good."

"It'll taste better." He said as he offered her the spoon to try. "Careful, it's hot."

Rogue carefully took the spoon and tried it, savoring the rich taste and smell. "Your right," She said as she took another bite. "It does taste better."

Remy took her by surprise, and leaned in and kissed her quickly. "And _you_ taste _even_ better, _Mon Coeur_."

Rogue felt all her emotions begin to crash around inside of her and she opened her mouth to protest but to her surprise, Remy pulled back, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Shall we eat?"

"Yeah." Rogue said as he carried the soup pot over to the table and ladled up everyone a bowl. She'd never wanted him so badly in her life, in fact she was aching fiercely but she knew it was best to take things slow, to see how they went.

"So," She said as they ate. "Why didn't you seem surprised to see Remy, Logan?" She gave him a look. "Or for that matter, you Jubes?"

"Why would I be?" Logan said perplexed. "He was here the night before last."

"_When_?" Rogue asked.

"After midnight, when Jubes got back. I could smell him with you." Logan snorted. 'Why do you think I left for the day? I wanted to avoid the theatrics, I _knew_ where coming."

"You were here?" Rogue said as her gaze flew to Remy and she dropped her spoon, splattering Jambalaya on the table. "That was _you_, it wasn't a _dream_?"

Remy shrugged. "Remy followed Jubes from the airport to here. I was outside, I heard you crying and I couldn't _stand_ it." He reached out and ran his fingers over her cheek. "I took a chance."

"How'd you get in?" Logan asked.

"The trellis outside _P'tite's_ window." He said simply.

"You climbed the trellis?" Jubilee said. "How Shakespearian"

"So it was really you that night?" Rogue said, obviously both hurt and confused. "And you were never going to tell me?"

"I would have." He said. "When the time was right."

"Like when it suited you?" She said.

"Like when you were calmer."

"Ah thought you said no more secrets."

"It wasn't a secret."

"Obviously."

Remy sighed as she lapsed into silence. Great, and after all the progress they'd made during the day.

Rogue didn't say a word for the rest of dinner and when she was finished she turned to Jubilee. 'Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, we've got it." Jubilee said. "If you're tired and want to go rest."

"Meaning?" Rogue said with a smile.

"Meaning they can do them." Jubilee said, jerking her thumb over to Remy and Logan.

"_Thanks_." Logan and Remy said together.

"Ah is going to bed." Rogue said, not meeting Remy's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jubilee said in concern.

"Fine." Rogue said. "But Ah'm really tired."

"No problem, go get some sleep then." Jubilee said then turned to Logan. "I'm going to phone Genny, have fun boys." With that she turned and left the room, leaving the two men alone together.

With a sigh, Logan rose and began clearing the dishes. "She's _not_ okay." H said over his shoulder to Remy. "I don't care what Rogue says about herself, she's under way to much stress."

He turned to fetch more dishes and wasn't surprised when Remy grabbed him and pushed him against the counter, his eyes blazing with fury. He'd known it was coming, he was just glad that Gambit had waited to confront him

"You _knew_." He spat. "You knew I was going crazy looking for her, and _you_ _said_ _nothing! _You're supposed to be my _friend_."

"I'm _her_ friend first, and she didn't want you here." Logan sneered as he extended his claws with a _Snikt_! "Now you'd better let go before I tear you a new one Cajun."

"Fine." Remy said as he let go. "But don't you dare think Remy's gonna _forget_ this Wolverine, not by a long shot."

"Do you think I care?" Wolverine said casually.

"You'd better, _friend_, or you'll regret it" Remy said.

"I don't like being threatened _Bub_." Logan said menacingly.

"Do you think I care?" Remy mimicked.

With that he turned to leave the kitchen, he wanted to make sure Rogue was alright before he settled in for the night.

"Hey Cajun!" Wolverine said, causing him to turn.

"What?" Remy said.

"You better bottle that anger up." Logan said as he faced him. "And use it wisely."

"Why?" Remy asked.

"Because as long as she stays here, she's gonna be in danger, I can smell it." Logan shook his head. "It's _bad_ here Gambit, and it's only gonna get worse. Especially for her."

"I'll remember that." Remy said.

"You'd better, her life _depends_ on it."

With that he pushed past him and tossed him the dish cloth. "Have fun with the dishes."

Remy caught the cloth and watched him go. He had a feeling Logan was right. This place was dangerous for all of them, but Anna was the center of it.

The question was…_why_?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
